


Roommate

by Typosmyown



Category: One Direction
Genre: Accidental Sex, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Culturally naive Louis, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Fingering, Frottage, Louis in panites, M/M, Occasional shift between who bottoms or tops with Zayn.Niall.Liam.Harry, Oral Sex, Orgies, Top!Harry, Top!Liam, Top!Niall, Top!Zayn, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 51,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typosmyown/pseuds/Typosmyown
Summary: College roommates Harry Styles, Niall Horan, Liam Payne and Zayn Malik reply to a search for living space needed for “single male freshman student housing”.What they feared was their free-love gay life style would turn away the badly needed influx of expenses from a fifth tenant. What they couldn’t imagine was the fifth roommate who would make much more than their finances more plentiful.Or, Louis is a new student to a Uni whose entire upbringing has made him a bit of a cultural oddity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chaptered work. Not intended to be as agonizingly deep like my usual stuff.
> 
> From a prompt asking that Louis being naked all the time, having his bum presented for the boys like some idiot and consequently a lot of Louis-sharing ensues.
> 
> I give you another arse-whorship Louis-centered smut-shame with lots of typos.  
> ***

The add simply said “Seeking shared student housing for incoming male student returning from abroad. Rents commensurate with living quarters and suitable fit.”

The words “suitable fit” were intriguing. 

Suitable fit for what?

Harry Styles, Niall Horan, Liam Payne and Zayn Malik spent days on their hands and knees cleaning their spacious flat. One with great potential but had fallen into some shabby conditions because the four lads had overspent in their first two years at Uni, failed in keeping their part time jobs consistently enough to pay their bills and generally been distracted too much, too often by the party side of first independence.

The day arrives for their “interview”. The new roommate would inspect the flat. 

All seemed ready. The flat sparkled. Niall had bought and arranged fresh flowers that they spaced around. Zayn took great care to select art work to add, or remove, to give the space a proper level of interest. Liam made the presence of healthy additions like workout gear prominent to suggest they were a group of active types, but not too too much. Harry baked.

When the knock at the door was heard the flat smelled and looked like a communal living dream.

Opening the door the lads had a shock.

Standing there dressed in a simple but elegant suit was a woman, late thirties. She smiles, her smile warm. Her face lovely. Her stature small. “I am here to see Liam, Harry, Niall and Zayn about an accommodation. My name is Jay. Jay Tomlinson.”

It’s awkward. Harry finds his voice first and takes a lead. They didn’t expect a woman their own mum’s age. The add did say “male student”.

“M’Harry, Harry Styles, this is Liam, Zayn, Niall. Please come in.”

Some minutes later, fresh baked treats on the coffee table, tea seeped and served. The conversation has yielded the following information. Jay is conducting interviews on behalf of her son, incoming freshman, Louis. While Jay Tomlinson seems open and warm there is an odd thing the four lads feel has yet to be discovered. 

And so it begins.

Jay talks about herself a little. She is a professor. Somehow she drifts into her work on the studies of the peoples of other continents (sub-Saharan Africans, Native Americans, Aboriginal Australians and New Guineans, and the original inhabitants of tropical southern rim). Then she tells the lads how she spent her life’s work mostly living a,one these cultures. She and her only child, her son Louis.

Her first mention of Louis puts a bit of first uncertainty in her otherwise confident, intelligent, calm.

He needs a place to live Jay says.

He’s very bright, fun, easy to like. Warm. It will be his first time living away from her. Eighteen or not, she admits she’s protective of him.

She next goes off on some long, confusing thing about how it was schooling a British child over the years as a single mum, living among peoples of such cultural differences from Mother England. Despite the uncertainty in her tone it is clear she has been a lioness of a mum, devoted to her son. Somehow the challenges of her work environment created what she calls “unusual tendencies” in her son.

She says “unusual tendencies” many times. Each time with a hint of nervousness. Maybe not nervousness, but for certain a seeking of acceptance. 

At one point Niall who has been biting his nails down to nubbins, a thing he does whenever confuse, lost or stressed, breaks in like to diminish her hesitancy. “Excuse me, Mrs Tomlinson. But I don't know what unusual tendencies are, but to be honest here are some of ours. Zayn, smoldering mysterious Zayn is just tired all the time. Not sure why. I think he stays up too late posing in the mirror because he wants to perfect looking cool.

“Liam? Liam fancies himself a great boxer. And a rapper. But reality is he’s a puppy at heart and can easily get too serious and too hard on himself.

“Harry...Harry hasn’t figured out that living in a shared flat it’s not polite to walk around naked half the time. Usually he is at least polite enough to wear an apron when he cooks for us because a hair in the food would be disgusting. So that’s us. Unusual tendencies. We’re a bit odd but not such a bad lot. Also we have a lot of space here. We could use a fifth rooma the to cover expenses. Don’t worry that your son is not typical Brit. We don’t bite.”

Jay rocks in her seat. Her soft smile at Niall says she is glad for what he has said. With a polite preface Jay asks, “And what about you Niall? What are your unusual tendencies? Anything I should know before I decide?”

“I eat,” Niall ought out. “I eat a lot. I dont know, it’s that I’m Irish? I had too little to eat as a wee child? A tapeworm? I can’t say. But Louis will most likely learn if he buys food and doesn’t eat it the same day, well, I might eat it.”

They can’t be sure but by the time he ends his statement with a shoulder shrug and hands turned up with palms in the air, a goofy smile it seems they have Jay won over.

A short while later Jay is calmly heading to the door chatting with them in a relaxed manner. They know once she home Jay has to sift through many options, other rentals, but it occurs to him and so Liam asks, “I’m still curious Mrs Tomlinson...Jay, what are unusual tendencies? So I get your son lived in non traditional places. Among tribes n’that. His English? But what is the worry? Like Niall said, we, the four of us, are kind of unusual...our tendencies too.”

Jay turns back. She looks challenged by what to say. This reserved, intelligent, warm mother is stopped. After eye contact with them all she replies. 

“Louis has perfect English. He also speaks many languages that are not particularly easy because they are not rooted in the base languages of the most prominant linguistic roots. That is one reading the university wants him here. He can speak what others don’t even know how to ask what a toddler does in places like New Guinea, Aboriginal Australia, Africa. But in many ways he is like a toddler. He’s not experienced the social norms of his culture. He doesn’t understand the expected behaviors of the UK. In time he will learn, but he will need normal peers of this culture to observe, learn from. If he lives here I will compensate for these, shall we say, inadequacies. You’ll have to allow that in the beginning he might not wear clothes around the flat. He’s learned people here don’t go naked in public. But he’s lived mosthis life with his skin bare, he doe t like the feel of cloth on his skin. He’s also a bit child-like. He likes to play. He likes to be close...I mean he will sit close, cuddle. And there is another thing...”

Jay seems pointed to leave. Her statement has the four lads holding their breath there is such devotion and love behind it. And then Jay turns. The four lads face show they are asking, what is the other thing?”

“I can’t be sure. I mean he’s been of age for the cultures we have lived among, but he’s not, well, he is...the thing is...Louis is a virgin...and I thing, not sure, but I am pretty sure he is gay. I think. At least I think that is why he’s not had a desire to take a wife when many have been offered to him.”

***

Hours later the foursome are sent a text from Jay. 

It simple. It says thanks for their time.

They are sure they have failed. 

Then Jay sends a picture. A brief message. “This is Louis. He would like to meet you.”


	2. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of typos. Please excuse.

Two days later there is the anticipated knock at the door. Jay and Louis are here as expected. The four roommates had to fight over who would answer the door, be the first to actually lay eyes on Louis ever since they saw him only as photographed. Was he really that precious-looking? His eyes that big, that shade of blue? Does he smile like that with ease? Is his skin that flawless and golden? 

When Harry, the winner of their series of contests for the right, opens the door it is like he could be knocked over by a feather.

Standing there with Jay is this person who actually looks a million times more precious, eyes large and expressive. A shade of blue that rivals the color of the prettiest Mediterranean Sea. His smile shy and almost coy, genuine and questioning. 

Louis takes Harry’s hand he’s offered as Harry is stepping back, inviting them, in acknowledging Jay’s introduction of them and it’s like a static shiver runs through Harry’s spine. The hand is so delicate, soft, like the skin is made of velvet, shoring up Harry’s observation of how smooth Louis’ skin looked in the picture.

The other lads are quick to meet Louis at the first chance so the hand is not Harry’s to keep as Jay identifies them in turn. Louis gives each one of them his hand, his smile, he’s “nice to meet you” in turn and Harry witnesses each one of them blushing as they have his hand in theirs as Harry realizes he did too in the second or two of that shiver from contact.

As these introductions are made each roommate sorts of nods with another making eye contact and subtle hands gestures about a scroll-like tattoo visible on Louis’ chestbelow his collarbones, tattoo on his hands and arms. And signally to each other about his height, Louis being a few inches shy of the height of the shortest of them. 

Once again the boys have also made all preparations for the visit. Beginning with a tour the eagerness they share to impress Louis becomes counter productive because it seems they are always talking over each other basically shutting Louis off unintentionally ending their ability to hear him talk. It’s frustrating. They want to hear him talk; getting a feeling they could sit and listen to him all day. 

His voice is distinctive, a little raspy. His accent is very similar to Jay’s though in some of words he has a unusual pronunciation. A couple times he says something they have no clue of it’s meaning, always when looking at his mum for clarification. Whether the word is of what origin, they haven’t a clue but it’s clear Louis hasn’t much experience with things like a garbage disposal, so he said a word in question about that to Jay. Same with ice maker on the refrigerator which had him mystified. The insanity of how cute he was with the curiosity of the thing was enough to make the four lads want to adopt him as theirs to keep right then and there. 

After they show the three bedrooms Liam offers the accommodation as the four discussed to hopefully secure this arrangement. “Mrs Tomlinson, Jay...we thought since there are three bedrooms for five of us we would give Louis one to himself and the four of us can share the other two.” 

Louis pipes up. He goes to the couch that is placed so it has a bit of a space between the backside of it and the wall behind it. Pointing to the space he suggest the absurd. “My sleep could be made here. This is nice.” 

Did he really just say “make sleep”? Sleep on the floor behind a couch? 

Jay takes her son’s arm, looks to the charmed four with an expression that sums up this is the sort of thing she alluded to, “No sweetie. This is not like our other homes. There is a lot of space. The rooms are nice. You don’t have to sleep on the ground. Trust me.” 

Jay addresses them. “You see he’s slept under a small leanto for most of his life so all these comforts are new to him. Unexpected. Not sure in the beginning I would let his touch anything in the kitchen. Not until he learns more about modern equipment.” 

Louis interjects. “I like the ice maker.” 

Jay pats him on the arm and decides to ask the four lads to tell her and Louis about themselves. With this they take seats. The lads leave the couch for Jay and Louis to sit. Once everyone does, Niall leading off as he is the odd man out being the lone non-Brit, this allows those not talking to make more detailed observations about Louis. 

He is very slightly built but curvier than most boys. He’s thighs look succulent in how they are thick. His arms shapely. The arms, the most exposed part of him have the most interesting tattoos. The pattern of the tattoos suggest some intentional artistry. Unlike the one across the chest just under his collarbones, those on his hands and arm have a slightly geometric component with a mix of something like lettering, but it’s neither. At least not to the untrained eye. Are they a tribal thing? Are they words? Are they just pretty little meaningless symbols? 

And the tattoos are arranged in a particular asymmetry that adds to their effect. On his left arm the hand has two marks on only two of his fingers. Then on the underside of his forearm is a line of symbols going up. They end at the juncture of the elbow with a band going around the entire forearm terminating the lower arm tat. Then further up the arm on his bicep there are two more bands of tattoos that go around his entire arm. These bands are made up from symbols too with the illusion of them being like they are etching one would see on perhaps gold bands like those the ancient Egyptians would have worn. 

On the right side Louis’ hand has a set of bands on one finger. Three tiny bands on center one. Those too are very tiny symbols. From the top band the line of symbols goes up the back of his hand it becomes a bracelet-like band at his wrist. The next marking on the right arm is a line of larger scaled size of symbols that once again travel the linear space straight between elbow to underarm where hair would be if Louis had any which he does not. Does Louis shave? Has he used some of the many plants known to so-called primitive cultures that are know to retard hair growth? It’s hard to say but he’s lived so many places in so many cultures, the possibilities are numerous. 

One thing for certain as the life story of Zayn is shared next, those tattoos seem to tell their own stories. So does Louis behavior when asked to be sat for conversation. 

Louis immediately fidgets. As the lads notice his shirt seems a deliberate choice because he tugs at the neck like it bothers him. Sure it’s a sloppy-neck tee so it’s doesn't constrain, but nevertheless, it seems to irritate Louis. His feet are in shoes but he wears no socks. His jean hems are rolled up so, right, of course, they bare tattoos. As Louis fidgets more an more while Zayn tells Jay and Louis about his family, his interests, Jay finally seems to have had it with Louis’ agitated restlessness. 

“Louis, it’s fine if you take your shoes off. Go ahead. And please, sit on the floor too if it makes you feel better, but let Zayn speak please.” 

Louis slips to the floor, pulls off his shoes, he looks back at his mother like to ask if she’s mad. She pats him on the shoulder. And there he sits. His feet. Well of course they have these fascinating little bands of tattoos. What are they? Why the placement? What do they say? Who did them? Which continent do they represent? So many questions... 

Soon they are onto Liam’s background, his interests. Louis had gotten more still for a short while but sure enough he begins to fidget. He tugs at his shirt now at the hem. His pulling on it is no longer distracting to deeply fascinated Jay, however it is torturous to the lads. Louis tugs. He pulls it down. He rolls it turn over turn. A couple times he pulls it up. Any time Louis does a slight lift the lads, even Liam, freeze, mouths open eyes fixed. Has he... 

Has he? Are those? 

Yes. One lift of the shirt two or three inches up and a peek at Golden skin reveals there are some chain-link like symbols of open teardrop shapes trailing his mid-body. Maybe they come from up higher on his torso to travel downward. Maybe they travel from side to side. Or perhaps they come from down low, following his happy trails before they swoop. At least it seems they swoop. It’s hard to tell because they have a looping arc that is too hard to get a proper glimpse of to see for sure. All that can be said about the teardrop trail of marks is that the effect is a tease. Tortuously. 

When Harry is the last to go on the subject of himself he’s got so much intrigue meddling thoughts in his brain that he can only talk about his background with a lot of help from the other three. He would feel like an idiot for his disjointed, Neanderthal speak except that Louis is smiling at him. His eyes locked on Harry’s. Was he doing this when the others spoke? Harry doesn’t know. Doesn’t care. He’s got this tattooed treasure fully engaged in him and it’s vexing. 

It’s been two hours by the time Jay makes the statement they should let their hosts get on with their day. She might be a bit anxious about Louis who has become incapable of anything close to stillness. It’s clear his clothes are bothering him. He begins making little statements in languages that he knows only his mum can understand. Her face shows her frustration liked like to know more about these lads her son might be living with. Louis’ agitation with clothing though is a catalyst. Jay makes a reluctant decision to say her thanks, suggest they leave, “...we have one other housing arrangement to consider so after we look at that tomorrow one I will be intouch. I think Louis will need to know if the other flat has an ice machine. He seems to be obsessed with that. Thank you for your time, sharing your stories, allowing us to get to know you a little. We need to get Louis settled with someplace to live close to campus before the first day of classes. I’d like him to acclimated with peers his age before then because the University settling is a pretty big leap from what he’s been educated with.” 

Once Jay and Louis are out the door, the flatmates having survived feeling Louis’ delicate hand in theirs for a second time as he bids them farewell, his presence far too dangerously close to theirs as they say ‘goodbye’. These things are so intensely alluring that the four friends immediately fight for what to say about him first over the the others. Unifingly, they agree they must have this sweet creature for theirs. It’s not even about the help with expenses either. He’s just so fascinating. So sexy as fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis moves in. He gets naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter deticated to elmara
> 
> (Eros, ha!)

Two days later after no follow up phone call the lads are sure they will not have Louis living with them. They have filled their most of wakeful hours in discussion of every little thing they noted about Louis generally recycling each other’s comments and obsessing on virtually everything. 

For the most part these discussions start when one of them says something about the last look at Louis. When he was leaving. “...it’s just that his so tiny yet that booty of his is so full and round. Wonder what it would feel like to squeeze it, slap it. I bet it bounces nicely.”

This type of comment starts it. Someone else would respond by saying “Or bury one’s face in it,” and so on. The next go to his talk filth about his mouth. Louis mouth “must be so pretty when it’s full of cock, those leashes closing to fan over his perfect cheekbones...”. 

The entire shared obsession, the fantasy, their vulgar thoughts lead to repeated if not constant states of arousal. They exercise their demons with pleasure of each other and begin to accept with each passing hour they weren’t the right fit.

That is until a phone rings, it’s Harry’s.

The other three lads are immediately at his side before he can even switch the call to speaker because he has to toss Niall off of him where Naill was still taking dick.

“...and so Louis decided he would like to live at yours. More roommates to have around. If possible he’d like to move in tomorrow. It that’s not too soon. What do you think?”

Four voices respond. All with exclamation. In the confusion Liam manages to say, “Or tonight! He’s welcome to move in tonight!”

Jay tells them she’d rather he come tomorrow, morning if possible, so he has the entire day to get settled.

The next morning there have beeen a couple rounds of the lads taking care of themselves indivually because the nearing arrival of the new roommate has them in state of madness. Zayn has decided he’s going to implement a new rules to correspond with the new roommate. “Any new roommate may only sit in this flat if it be on an existing roommate’s face. Particularly mine.”

“Lads,” Niall interjects, “lads, lads, wait, wait. You do remember Jay said he’s a virgin. Whatever is between those succulent cheeks has not been breached. We got to go easy on him. Let him settle in. Give him some time.”

Zayn joking replies. “Sitting on my face won’t to much to destroy his virginity. My tongue isn’t massive like by my cock Niall. And besides you’re only jealous because if he likes Harry most that means you won’t be getting Harry’s dick up your arse everyday.”

Niall looks almost offended, like maybe he will loose out being Harry’s favorite. Liam jumps in but his comment is another jab too. “Oh come on Zayn, Niall doesn’t get Harry every day. Not if I have Niall first because I leave the biggest damage.”

The four laugh about their deteriorating, disgusting talk when there is a knock.

Four run to the door pushing one and other for first.

It’s Jay. She has a suitcase in one hand and a box in the other. Neither is very big. Or heavy so it appears. Then coming down the hall is Louis with a box in arms that has him struggling. Harry grabs the suitcase because he can’t push by Jay and ignore helping her. Zayn grabs the small box from her. 

Liam gets to go to help Louis. Liam manages carryiny the box with ease and is awarded the first of one of those beautiful smiles from Louiswhich is like the one they first saw in the photo Jay sent before they met Louis.

The smile melts Liam a little. He blushes. “Is there more to bring?” 

“This is it.” Louis says confirming his possessions are few. 

Before Jay can become annoying by being around doing mothering things, she announces she needs to get going. A meeting, moved ahead, much to do. She does go to their kitchen, open the refrigerator first. Upon discocering there isn’t much to be had she stops by their dining table and drops some cash on it. “Louis has his own expense account so he can buy groceries. Perhaps this short notice for moving in is at a bad time and you weren’t prepared, near the end of the month and all. You lads need groceries in this flat. Use this and thank you again.”

Jay then turns to her son who she hugs, kisses and tells him “Be good. Remember the more you wear the clothes the more they will feel natural to you. Trust me. In winter you won’t feel the urge to be naked all the time.”

And she’s gone.

Louis is looking suddenly more delicate. Perhaps it’s why none of them act to do what the bragged they would first. Instead they ask to help Louis unpack. Offer his some tea, or water, or does he drink? 

With that question which may have had implications Louis is a lesser person has Louis putting his hands on his hips. The first sign Delicate Louis has some spunk. “Alcohol? You mean alcohol? I am not a child you know. I have lived all over the world. I have lived places where drinks are made that can cause you hallucinations like no pub drink you can imagine. I've lived places that allow the young to drink because it is ceremonial, or medicinal. I know what alcohol is and no, I don’t want any but I would like to work on learning my British teas. I want to fit in.”

Arms and legs were almost broken in the rush to make the new flatmate, delicate and sassy, alluring and niave his tea. Then the same to get us things in his room. A delivery to their door disrupts their picking through his things to “help put them away”. It’s an order Jay placed to have sent to the flat of household things like towels, bed linens, kitchen items. There are boxes and boxes of them.

Meanwhile in Louis room are a single suitcase of clothes. They all appear new. They seem too few, but then in the short time as Louis is getting unpacked he’s already begun his pulling at what he is wearing. A simple loose neck tee, jeans, vans shoes with not socks. He doesn’t even own a coat, a hat, a scarf. Nor does he have any socks. He does have boxer briefs. But that is it other than his little cache of toiletries. These too are simple and basic. There’s no lube or condoms so when the other lads all cram into the single, small bathroom to help Louis find a spot for his things they see a sign of his virginal lifestyle; he doesn’t have any condoms or lube. Also they notice he doesn’t mind them all being insanely packed together in the bathroom. It’s s sign he has no sense of what is well-off living in London or what is five students at Uni struggling to make ends meet in a flat designed for three tenants. 

Clothes stowed, toiletries inplace, they take to helping with the two boxes. One same and light. One large and heavy. The latter is books. Lots and lots of books. Books in languages unknown to the four. Also some books that show what it is Louis might be going to study at Uni. There’s a English to foreign language volume for Mandarin, Japanese, French and Portuguese. And a book titled “British slang for dummies”. Also in the big box is a new messenger bag and a phone. 

The small box is a Pandora in some ways. 

Inside are artifacts and pictures. Notes and carvings. A small leather ball not unlike a hanky-sack. A few simple bracelets and necklaces that are well-worn. Beads, stones, teeth...of animals? Feathers...legal? Very little is written memories but this is a box of Louis’ possessions of his life, what that has been. How he grew up.The lads are cautious with every thing. They take them out and place them around the room adding to what they had there to welcome the new flatmate. They offer Louis frames for photos because it seems some are quite traveled and rare. In the few phots he has are the faces of friends. Persons his age. Mentors, some old and haggard in their less posh lives. Maternal. Many are women, maybe these were like nannies because no pictures of women important to Louis have an undertone of sex. Not unless a woman nursing a child at her ample breast who appears to be about five sitting in a simple hut with an infant on her other bereast is considered sexy. No. These are people of different cultures, different needs but the core of humanity that unites all. And this is Louis’ foundation of the world. 

What the four lads want now more than to fulfill any of their hyped-up hormonal fantasies is to back up a step. They finish the unpacking with Louis. Niall perks up, “I don’t know if anyone else is hungry, but whatta ya think? Order food?”

Once the food arrives the fact that Louis is still in his room where they left him alone when he said he was going to send his mum a picture of the bedroom with his things in place. They are eager for him to join them. The door is closed so Zayn decides to knock. 

“Louis, food is here. Didn’t you say that you were hungry?” 

From the other side of the door, “Yes.” 

“What you waiting for? Leave food around Niall for too long and there won’t be any left.” 

“I don’t know what to do.” 

“It’s called eat. They do that too where you’ve lived, right?” 

“That’s not it.” 

This ongoing conversation through a closed door has all of them at the door. Puzzled. Zayn asks. “That’s not it, what does that mean? What’s wrong? Food is here, let’s eat.” 

Louis opens the door a crack. He’s standing behind it. “The problem is I took my clothes of and I don’t want to put them back on.” 

Four lads experiment the same stirring in their core. 

“So?” 

“My mum said it is rude to eat while not dressed. She said I had to always wear clothes outside and when around food. It’s proper. I just can’t stand to be in them longer. I’m sorry. I don’t need to eat. Not that hungry.” 

Zayn is reflecting on his joke about rules for the new roommate. The sitting on face was a joke, but this is not. For Louis this is a real issue. 

“Louis we are all adults here. We can make our on rules. Our flat is ours to share. All of us are fine with you being nude if that is what you are comfortable with. Your mum doesn’t need to know. Come on out. Eat with us.” 

The door opens fully and Louis steps out. 

Each one of them feels the heat turn up. It’s more than they were prepared for. Louis is indeed something of an enigma. 

His torso is fairly prepubescent in muscling. Across the chest just below his distinctive collarbones is a tattoo. It’s a scrolled type of almost word-like script. Another symbol is on one breast above the nipple. The meaning of either are incomprehensible to the four lads who a struggling to avoid literal drooling at this naked beauty. 

The type of tattoos that run the length of sections of Louis’ arms are repeated on the sides of his torso. Under his armpit they begin go directly down to end just beyond where his ribcage ends. 

Then there is his lower body. Louis’ waist is tiny, or at least his bum makes it seem so because the curves, the fullness, the the the...and what the fuck is with the way the tattoos they saw a glimpse of are playing with his perfect form? 

The chain-like run of sideways teardrop shapes do a wicked, wicked pattern. Who ever decided to do this design makes a perfect form far more accentuated like the cruelest of teases. Like a rope or an eternity knot made to drape his form they teardrops travel around. From the back they appear to originate in a sidebyside trails of two lines from perhaps within the recesses between his bum cheeks. The two trails of tears go up and at center lower back just below where the waistline of a typical pair of jeans would sit, the two trails part directions. One goes left. One goes right. 

It’s a gradual curve with each line of teardrops going to the south. They disappear from view with Louis standing because one trailing line on each side cuts under his bum, his big, round, full bum. They can’t be sure but it appears the trails travels then under there. Yes. There. The effect with a full rear view when Louis is standing is that these lines make an upside down heart shape with the linking series of traveling teardrops. This emphasizes everything that doesn’t need any help being Emphasized. It’s already work of the gods. Or at least Eros. 

And then the trail of tears continues. It appears on the front of his pelvis. Most certainly it had to past on either side of Louis most private of areas. One line travels up his very much hair free pubic zone passing to either side of his uncircumcised prick above which the two lines of tattoos meet again only to track side by side up to where a happy train of hair would fade out if Louis was growing one. There the two lines part again. They make a gradual arc that allows the symbols to then head through that ticklish front pelvic divot where legs meet body. From their the trail makes a tip traveling up so each line terminated on a corresponding hip with a little scroll. The punctuating teardrop on each hip lays middle of hip where hands might hold him were Louis being riding dick. That final teardrop has a fleur d lee fleurdle like form. 

The question in all the lads mind is the same. Who did this to Louis and why? It’s almost like some culture saw Louis maturing into this body and made him a tribute to sex. Or alternatively, maybe he was seen as the deity. One thing for certain none of the lads are hungry for the food. Each bares a hardon in their pants that is clearly visible. 

Meanwhile Louis stands there before them, tribute or deity. He has a soft look of seeking approval as he was sure to feel their eyes on him were an inspection.


	4. Nip slip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes Louis come. Liam helps. To be fair about it, he, Liam, Zayn and Niall, did just endure a lots of bum presenting.

After Zayn, Liam, Niall and Harry regained their ability to function...

They realize Louis is feeling awkward. His mother said “wear clothes”. He must surely feel his new flatmates are offended being proper persons of the Western European culture.

Each lad in turn reengages their brains, each takes a step toward the table, each takes a chair telling Louis to come sit which he does with a shyness hanging onto him. He’s careful to place a napkin on his lap not that the other lads indicate he needs to. As they fill their plates Louis remains sort of quiet and tenuous like he’s seeking assurance this is okay.

This leads then to begin trying to amuse him. It starts with Liam telling Louis a funny story about something Niall ate one time. The effect is a positive one. The next story becomes one about something Harry baked one time. And before long this has Louis opening up again like he’s forgotten he’s the odd one out at the table. The one who is naked. Although the lads keep checking him out as they eat, wishing their was a side of arse along with the meal, they mostly focus on the other new little discoveries about Louis. Things like he eats with such politeness, each bite he takes is small. He chews with his mouth closed. When he laughs he puts a hand to his mouth, usually with it turned so the back of it is against his lips. If ever there was a way to be enchanting while doing something as mundane as eating Louis has to be the one to have discovered it.

Once they finish eating the lads decide to acquaint Louis to the entertainment center. The large TV sits on a huge piece of furniture that also accommodates the music and electronic game components. Louis is interested in how to use the sound system, not so much the tv but when they begin to walk him through the games he jumps. “I have a game with me we can play, wait, I’ll show you!”

Louis dashes off to his room. The four flat are confused. What game? He’s got little possessions. Maybe it’s on his phone?

Returning with the leather ball that is much like a hackie-sack Louis demonstrates a pretty much hackie-sack routine telling them how the objective is who can do this the longest against an opponent. 

Who want to play “with him” first? 

Play with him first? They all do! Of course he means play against him first but the use of “with” has all the lads right back into a state of severe constriction of their penises inside their pants. Besides, as they suggest he go first, they’ve already seen in his short demo how the naked Louis playing this game reveals his body in an entirely new level of detail. 

His nicely muscled legs are extra defined with the action of the game, his core has to tighten and help his balance, as do his arms. The tightening of his core muscles reveals among other things how his thin form has one place that is a bit of tender softness. There’s a cute place on his belly that looks to be the prefect place to lay soft kisses. 

And of course the star of the show is his arse. It has such bounce, such perfection with every move so much so that Liam has to abruptly leave the room. He’s a head of Niall, Zayn and Harry who will need to do the same; excuse themselves in turn to do a quick handjob to deal with the power Louis has over them. 

Liam is just back when Louis hands the ball to Zayn deciding to see if Zayn can “go as long as” Louis did implying Louis went easy on the time Zayn would have to surpass. Zayn replies with heavy sexual innuendo “I assure you Louis I can g o as l o n g as you need”. 

The implication creates immediate smirks of the faces of the four. Louis is clueless. 

Zayn has the ball in play for less than a half a minute before he drops it. Possibly because with a stiff dick in his tight pants the game is not easy. The ball rolls under the big unit that is the entrainment center. Louis closest to the unit the ball is under so he quickly drops to all fours. To reach the ball Louis has to lower his chest to the floor to extend his arm deep enough under to get it. 

Zayn did that. He got Louis on his knees. Louis’ chest pressed down o. the floor so his bare bum is lifted prone right in their faces. It’s about all the four can do to not jump to take him then and there. The tattoo trail is even more easy to appreciate with the way the inverted heart accentuates all too well something too fabulous. 

If only he would spread his legs... 

It’s Niall who is next to need to shoot out of his seat running to a private place to wank off because the precum he’s generating has made a wet spot on his pants. 

When Louis’ hand comes out from under the furnishing with the ball he’s so happy, so naively unaware that he was displayed the roommates hadslacked jaws, their pupils wide conveying their lust. Each has an erection testing their pants; even Liam who had worked his off already once. 

“Who’s next?” Louis happily asks. 

Again and again the lads rotate who plays, who lets the ball fall pretty much to deliberately make sure it will go under the massive piece of furniture and that Louis is the closest to it. Happily, he retrieves it, again and again. Each lad has to dismiss themselves from time to time because the pornagraphic ignorance of their new roommate is matched only by his eagerness to “play with them”. 

He keeps saying that, as this goes on, how it is “so much fun to play with them”, “they are so nice to play with” and so on. 

They let Louis go on showing his bum. Along that treat they continue enjoying his stunningly defined his thighs, the way his movements make his freely wagging prick a delight to watch. They can’t resist making him do this game with them until they have each gotten themselves off a number of times, numerous enough to be content for a little while and decide to have some chill time with watching a soccer game on television. 

Louis is happy to get everyone a glass of water with ice, of course because he loves the ice maker, while they take seats on the couch trying to inconspicuously make it so Louis will have to be sat between two. The battle for the prize is tricky because they are deliberately taking advantage to enjoy making Louis walk away from them one glass of water request at a time just to see his bum as he leaves, everything else as he comes back. The ever clueless Louis isn’t bothered by the requests he serves them. He’s like a small child who loves it when they learn to do something for an adult and want to do it again and again because it’s a new skill. Yet another sign that Louis belives what he is doing is culturally normal. 

When Louis comes back with the last glass, his own water, he immediatley starts to sit on the floor. The lads are reminded by this how he did that to get more comfortable when he and Jay were here like the act of sitting on chairs is not as natural to him. Well of course. In the bush of Australia and Africa, in the forest of New Guinea, there are not a lot of chairs. 

Harry pats the small space between he and Liam, the victors of the seating chart. “Louis sit here. If doesn't feel natural to sit where your above where your feet rest down on the floor you can put them on the couch. Lay your legs across Liam’s. He won’t mind, right Li?” 

“Louis can put anything of his on me.” Liam says with a wink at Zayn because he and Zayn are battling equal levels of need when it comes to getting Louis into a good arse-eating. Put him sitting of their face is their shard goal. To emphasis this for the other lads amusement Liam is sure to show the other three a little of his tongue extruding between his first two fingers as the he runs the finger over his mouth to suggest what that tongue should like to do to Louis’ hole. 

“You are all so nice about understanding me.” Louis says so free and unaware. 

Louis takes a seat as suggested. This puts his back up against Harry who twist so he has Louis well centered on his chest. Louis’ head is so close to his that Harry can easily smell this lad. It’s about all Harry can do to not put his lips on hthe curve of Louis’ ear. Let it go from there wherever the urge takes him. 

Harry restrains. He and Liam takes advantage of this seating arrangement to look at every tiny thing in greater detail. Louis has this small collection of freckles, or moles on one side of his face that make a little constellation. Why do they look so adorable? Their just clusters of pigment on otherwise flawless, smooth, amber skin. 

Harry also has a struggle with the strong attraction created from his perspective of Louis’ tiny nipples that Harry notices Liam is peeking at whenever Louis doesn’t know like they infatuate Liam. Harry’s own nipples, the main pair, are much larger, puffier. Are these litttle ones of Louis’ more sensitive? 

The desire. 

The need to know. 

The urge to touch. 

Finally desire drives Harry to do something, anything, because he must. Having Louis almost in his arms has him seduced to seek more. He can feel the unspoken from Niall and Zayn who are watching him. Urging Harry. Zayn raises an eyebrow, nods, lights a cigarette. These little things say “Do something. Or I will.” Niall bits his fingernails in a sign he is sexually agitated as well. Each wants something. It’s Harry’s job to act.

Harry lets one hand go across the scrolled tatto that spans across Louis’ upper chest right below his collarbones. He does this like it is only a way to clarify what he is curious about. “Louos, this tattoo, it looks almost like something written in cursive. Is it? I mean does it mean something or is it just a pretty design? 

Louis accepts the hand running over his skin even with Harry doing it back and forth more than needed. 

“It’s not just a pretty design. It means something.” 

“What?” Harry asks. He gets subtle green lights form the other three. This is getting interesting. Fast. 

“Um, it...it doesn’t have an exact meaning in English...” 

Harry made those breaks in Louis’ answer happen because of Harry. The thing is Harry’s continuing touch, soft, doting, maybe a little ticklish is making something happen. Something perk. 

Right before their eyes Louis’ pretty little prick begins to fill out. His knob makes it first push to peak from hiding. 

Harry makes sure to add sensations to what the fingers are doing. He breathes his next question into Louis’ ear sure this will tease Louis. He knows it’s a success. As Louis shivers. His cock becomes almost completely filled out. 

“Ah...it... it means some thing, ah...like ‘it is what it is’...sort of.” 

Harry feels how Louis presses his back harder on him. Harry decides to keep his face where each breath of blows hot on Louis, his ear, his neck. Liam has taken to using a hand under one knee where it touches there to tickle light. This adds to Harry’s efforts. 

Louis is fullly hard when Harry softly breathes out a response. “So pretty a thing.” He means Louis with this erection brought forth from something so simple but disguises his seduction. “Pretty script, pretty saying, so so pretty everything.” 

And then it happens. Harry slides his hand to finger one nipple. Zayn and Niall are practically off their seats. Liam’s jeans have a massive wet spot. Harry twist the nipple. Louis grabs his dick just a split second before his back arches, he shoots cum, his thighs quiver, while he moans out Harry’s name.


	5. Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More cultural misunderstanding revealed as Louis explains how sex works. He gets a lot of it right. A major part of it totally wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to “what the f u c k Wednesday.” Second update in one day to brain dump more smutty plot.

Louis has nearly taken his first normal breath after his jizz shot up, spattered backdown on himself before both hands, including the one that held himself as he came, went over his face and he cries out. 

“Oh no! No, no, no! Sorry, sorry please sorry! Please don’t kick me out, don’t tell my mom, p l e a s e!”

Harry pulls his hands away, Liam takes off his shirt and tosses it over Louis to whipe off the spattering. Both shush Louis softly. Zayn and Niall move in and despite wanting to whip out their cocks and spill a load on Louis they take a place standing on their knees near the embarrassed new roommate.

But he’s not just embarrassed. He starts to chant his words in a plead to not kick him out, not tell his mum, promises to be better and confusion how that happened.

The foursome have to admit. They are surprised too. Simply caressing his skin in a couple not private spots and one twist of one nipple and he comes. This would be nirvana if Louis wasn’t so...traumatized?

Once they succeed in having him relax a tad Zayn reassures. “Louis we aren’t going to kick you out.”

Liam seconds, “Or tell your mum.”

“Or be upset.” Harry adds.

Niall asks, “Louis. Are you aware what you just did? Do you know about sex?”

Louis makes a frantic scan of all of them without lingering on anyone’s eyes. He then looks at his hands, so delicate, that he fiddles withallowing Liam’s shirt to stay over his pelvis concealing him. 

“Yes, yes. I’m not stupid. I know what that was. I know about sex.”

Each lad looks at the other. Sure. Sure he does. Does not? 

“Okay then, we know you’re not stupid. Not saying that. But you know what that was, and about sex. So tell us. What was that?”

Louis looks put upon to answer. He fiddels more. Forms his answerin time. “Like I said I know sex is how babies are made. My mum explained that to me when I was younger. And I did see it with animals, many animals. Once a man in the village did sex with his wife and he didn’t know I was there. So I understand sex. It makes babies.”

This has the four assured. Perhaps too soon because then it goes weird. 

“That” Louis says referring to his ejaculate, “was the milk. I don’t know how it all works exactly but my mum said she’d tell me, and when we came here she said not to look at porn because that is not sex, that is porn and it’s fake. Bad for us. Makes women look bad. But figured out how it works watching people where we live. The men make milk, like I just did. But it is bad, sour milk. When the man puts it in the woman her body cooks it. You can see how it makes her breast change. They get bigger. For feeding the baby. When this happens it makes the babies grow in her. She has a place they come from that boys, men don’t have. When her baby comes out the milk the man gave her is ready. And it’s good. Good for babies.”

Louis has got some of it right. He’s also got his four flatmates at a loss.

Zayn is the first to loose his sympathy. He always considers himself a bad boy. It’s totally false of his true self but he plays it. “So the milk, you’ve spilt it before?”

Trepidation in his voice Louis whispers, “Yes. And my mum said when it started to come often we should talk. The thing is I know that is whe they make the male and the female take the bond. I tell her I haven’t felt the bond. I love children but I don’t feel the thing she said is ho love feels. I’ve had many try to show me their beauty but I don’t feel good to see it. It would be like bonding with my own mum. It’s not natural.”

Oh. 

Louis is...

So gay.

Harry feels less bad about what he did. Not a lot. He asks. “So you are a virgin?”

“Yes.”

“Have you had someone make the milk come from you before...anyone?”

“Yes.”

“Tell us.” 

Louis shakes his head. “I know that is not normal. It’s for making babies. I know it’s bad. I have done that before when someone touched me. He only brushed me down there. But it was not meant to milk me but it happened. After that he ran to the Shaman. Told him. Th elders met. They decided to do rituals. That’s when they marked me. It’s to keep me from making milk again until I am bonded. 

Again the four look around to talk though sharing eyes an unspoken agreement. They all nod.

Liam pulls ways the shirt he’d covered Louis with. “Louis. We don’t have to tell your mum. And we promise we won’t ask you to leave. Your mum does want you to learn from this culture that is your home now. Right? We want to show you, sharing milk is not only for bonding, though it’s nice to bond. Or for making babies, a nice thing too. Sometimes it just feels good. Can we show you?”

Louis nods. Yes. He looks at them only too briefly for their consent. Then he looks at his hands he is still fiddling with. 

Four young men take out hard, urgent dicks. They spatter Louis. The first hit makes him jump but as they wack themselves off through each lad’s pleasure Louis giggles.


	6. Boxers or briefs?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Struggles with Louis clothes is really not so bad. It just needs to feel right when he wears them. So they are discovering.

Why did they do that? That was Louis’ question after the four lads finished while they cleaned him off. The explanation offered was to prove to him that what he did was not a bad thing. That it is something that can happen without a person being bonded with a another person; that it is okay as long as both people consent. “And since we are all friends, we like each other, we like to make each other feel good sometimes.”

“So you’re saying what I did was okay, because it’s okay to make a friend feel good if they want it.”

“It’s called friends with benefits.”

“Oh.”

***

Getting through the rest of that day was tricky. In part because the foursome feared Louis would tell his mum about the friends with benefits. Indeed when she called later that day they sort of made it a point to hang around the door to his room that was open to evesdrop on the conversation. Louis said nothing to Jay about the incident. They conclude he is afraid of the consequences, perhaps she would make him move someplace else. All they gleen from what they hear is that mother and son are talking about his plans for the next day. It seems Louis is going to walk his class schedule before the first day of classes.

On the following morning everyone except Louis looks tired. He is dressed, rested, carefree, happy oblivious to the effect he had on the others. They all had some difficulty sleeping. Each one of them wanted to leave their own bed and go to his.

Once Louis is out the door the flat seems less sunny. It’s only two days into a new roommate and already he is like air and water. Essential. 

Fortunately Louis is not gone all day. He comes home dropping a bag he’s returned with, muttering something as he begins to cross the flat heading to his room. He strips off his shirt, drops it on the floor. Walks on while unfastening his pants. He disappears into his room for a few minutes. When Louis comes back out from his bedroom there he is again totally naked. He is seems a little grumpy as he ignores his discarded shirt but goes to the bag he retuned with to remove its contents. The contents being an assortment of men’s underwear. 

”Everything okay?” Liam asks. 

A tiny scow suggests not. Louis explains. “When I was on campus I went by my mum’s office. I don’t think we mentioned it but she is a visiting scholar in Anthropology. A year appointment. I thought she wanted me to come by to tell her how it went figuring out where all my classes are but apparently she wanted to inspect my clothing. I wasn’t wearing anything inside the jeans, that got her mad. She said I have to learn to wear underwear. I told her what we bought for me is not comfortable, it’s too much to wear the briefs and the pants together. She really didn’t like it when I said that at least I went with wearing the pants, wouldn’t it be worse if I only wore the briefs? I do t think she thought that was funny. ‘Don’t sass me.’ She said. Next thing I know we leave campus to go shopping and as you can see I have ten diffent types of underwear, boxers, briefs, you name it. She said when I get home to try each style and when I find one I like she will buy more of that kind. No going out again without something inside my jeans.” 

All four of them snicker and wink behind Louis back as he lays out a pile of underwear. Something inside his jeans? Something inside his jeans, he said! They can all think of something liked like to have inside his jeans; their hand, cupping his arse, palming his dick. What are the odds he wouldn’t come just as easy with that as he did with a few caresses and a nip pinch. 

Already the four have the need for fulfilling the fantasy making them hard for Louis. They watch as he tries on all the underwear. One at a time. Some are cotton, some silk, some synthetic, boxers, briefs and pretty much it doesn’t matter because his bum looks beautiful in each and every one. 

Louis decides on a pair he likes best apparently because he puts one of them on twice. Then he sasses, “She acts like I’m a child. She said I have to wear a pair for an hour or more inside a pair of jeans before I decide because I have to test them out. I don’t see why. Just two days ago she wasn’t so pushy about it.” 

It’s not that the other lads are trying to be deviant. Okay maybe a little. “Louis. Maybe what you mum is trying to say is that you should see see how the different ones feel against your skin when there is something pressing them to your skin. Jeans are tight, yours seem particularly so.” Niall gets an approving sign from his flatmates. “Do you want to put the jeans over them to be sure? Or...” 

Harry, Liam and Zayn are on edge. Oh yes. Do that. 

Niall continues. At least he’s polite. Zayn moves in to follow anticipating the clever wickedness of it all. 

Niall approaches Louis. Louis has no worries for how close in the personal space Niall puts himself. Zayn comes up behind Louis but he holds back a foot or so as to not impose. 

As Niall starts to justify in words he puts a hand on the crotch of the thin fabric of Louis’ prosecive underwear of choice. “Now see Louis when you have the jeans on, they will press this fabric into your skin like this,” Niall cups Louis’ balls. “Jay meant, I’m guessing, that you need to feel this,” Niall looks over Louis’ shoulder and makes a quick eye contact with Zayn. Zayn steps in. 

“And the feeling will be on your front,” Niall says as Zayn cups Louis’ bum, “and your backside.” 

Harry and Liam are on alert. How is it that’s Niall and Zayn are so clever. Louis is getting felt up and he’s taking this as, as what? As normal. 

How can this descend any further? 

Niall has an idea about that. He leads with Zayn taking suit to begin to rub his hand over Louis. “When you’re in jeans and moving it will be pressure and friction both so it will feel like this.” 

Presto, this has Louis sort of melting back into Zayn and moaning the stroking Niall does hits a more easyily aroused area. 

“Ni, Niall, oh, I...” Louis moans as he lays his head back where he stands against Zayn who supports this, keeps one hand on butt cheek, another goes around Louis’ where it finds a breast to lay over. His lips take advantage of Louis’ position and nibble over skin of neck and shoulders while Niall palms Louis. Harder, faster, more. A cock that was flacide had become hard. Hard. Weeping. Then released right as Zayn twists a nipple. 

In the same amount of time Liam and Harry let their cocks free. Stood watching, wanking themselves with anticipation building.. 

When Louis was done Zayn’s arms were there to assist him wher they took him to the floor. Wiping off his cum-soiled pair of briefs off of him so he’s totally exposed. The four do it again; they coat Louis in their jizz all the while telling him he is so pretty when he does that thing he did. They want him to know that what he did was good.


	7. Blue thong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceived by Harry the choice of clothes leads to unexpected consequences.

It’s Harry and Niall who have a guest come to their bedroom middle of the night. He crawls into their bed. 

Both were in deep sleep so when they heard a soft voice, of the subject of their dreams, it weaved into their indivual deep sleep fantasies such that neither thought the soft voice was real. 

Until they felt the shifting of covers, someone settling in between the two of them in their bed. This made them wake a bit.

Louis had crawled their bed. Whispering their names. Making himself a spot between them he says only, “Bad dreams. Sleep here?”

Trick question?

Before either can answer, this interloper, nestled in between them, begins a soft snore. 

Harry and Niall fold their bodies into Louis’. 

Subsequently the dreams Harry and Niall were having, as they return to them, become infused with the scent of Louis. The feel of Louis, perhaps? Three sleep in one bed not so big enough for it to be comfortable. They are blissful and content.

***

Morning comes. Soon after waking Louis is almost shrieking he is so upset once he starts to ready for the first day of Uni. This is because his one and only pair of new underwear he sort of likes is still soiled with “his milk”. He doesn’t have any others he likes as much. Adding to this is the wrongful idea the boys planted the day before; that rubbing of his briefs against anything...including his jeans, creates the thing that happened. Where his body takes over. 

Here is the unexpected consequence of Niall’s play on Louis’ naivety.

Sobbing, fretting over this concern started first thing in the morning on his first day of classes at Uni, a stressful day for anyone, yet alone someone like Louis. Louis raised with sticks and rocks instead of xboxes, raised where persons judge the merits of another on if they can find a source or water not their number of social media followers, is hyper stressed. His mum said, Louis tells the roommates as he unravels, that must wear something under his jeans. 

After the Wank-Fest the yesterday they really didn’t get back to that. 

Instead they distracted by other things. Following the incident Louis became rather enthralled with the four lads varying ...equipment. It was the second time he saw them. Their engorged dicks, showering him with “their milk”. 

Louis was taking note. 

He and Liam shared having been uncircumcised. But Liam was bigger. Well actually Louis said, “huge”.

Harry, Niall and Zayn were uncircumcised. Louis noted the differences in them focusing not so much on their dimensions as much as he delighted in how they made a rainbow of colors; Zayn having a darker color, much like Louis was accustomed to, “like people from home”, he said meaning where he has lived. Niall being more pinkish than the others was amusing to Louis. Everything Louis said about their bodies was not taken in offense. To the contrary his fascination with their variations was delightful. Better yet he handled them as he commented. 

Had they not just done what they did each of them would have perhaps become hard again, perhaps pushed the envelope on his naivety again but alas no. His mum called which ended things. Jay wanted to be sure that Louis was trying the boxers and briefs. After that the mood was gone because the stress it put Louis under to conform was not an advantage they wanted to use, again.

So it is that Louis came to Niall and Harry’s bed that night and the flatmates find there is too much anxiety affecting their new roommate who is frustrated over his choice of apparel.

Which leads to a deviant idea occurring to Harry. “Louis, listen to me. I think I have an idea. A solution.”

He leads Louis into the room he and Niall share. It’s clear who uses what because Niall is more a traditionally sporty guy and Harry is more, well, kind of all over the map. He goes to his bureau. Opens the top drawer. Gets a handful of contents. Tosses them on the bed. 

It’s a mix of things. Many lacy. Many different colors, some floral, some masculine but mostly, well girly. Scanty. Strappy. 

Thongs.

Louis looks at what Harry has thrown on the bed. Likely he’s never seen the likes of them before.

Frustrated by a distraction from his problem he puts hands on his hips, juts one hip out and snaps. “What? What is that? What are you doing, you have a bunch of lacy hair ties or something, how is that a help?”

Of course. Elastic and lace, and pretty details very little material why would Louis know what they are? 

Panties. Women’s thongs. Very little fabric. Hardly there.

But that’s the point. When was Louis shrieking about his dilemma one thing he said repeatedly was he couldn’t risk the rubbing fabric doing what it did yesterday and making a mess of himself. 

In Louis’ mind it’s the concept fabric inside fabric rubs, rubbing makes him get milked, he said exactly that as his panic set in when it was time to get dressed. Louis still holds on to the idea that cum is raw milk not yet cured by it being put into a woman. Additionally he now thinks the palming Niall did, accented by the addition of Zayn’s fondling, is not what caused his milking. He thinks it’s the fabric.

“No, look Louis. Look at these,” Harry says taking one in hand. “See, it’s no hair bands, these are panties. It’s a very common kind of thing to wear. Actually about half the population wear these. See lots of people don’t like the extra cloth of the other styles like your mum got for you. .”

Louis is looking at Harry like he’s not sure how such little strips of cloth can be what is clothing. He also might be wondering why his mum didn’t buy anything like these. For sure it’s clear that Louis does not know what Harry left out that these are women’s underwear. The “half” population is not going to include many men. 

“I don’t know Harry. Maybe I should just try one of the others. My mum is angry at me already,”

Harry cuts Louis off. In his mind has an image of Louis in a scanty thong. He must see it. 

Harry grabs a pair. They are a pale, girly blue. He shows Louis what is front and what is back. 

Louis puts them on. At that moment Niall walks into his room. 

“Jesus, mother of god, fuck me.”

Yep. That about sums it up. Everything about Louis’ body is accentualted even more. Now tattoos and thong work in concert to make an incrediably artistic frame of Louis’ curves. The back strap cuts right between his pump cheeks, probably runing against his virgin hole. The sides bite into Louis’ hips making the honey color flesh look pinched just to the point that it’s perfect. In the front the tiny triangle of sheer blue lace does very little to contain Louis. 

It’s perfect. 

Liam and Zayn come to the door to see if things are moving along. Each other them make barely audible sounds like they are in a struggle for air. Of course. 

Louis looks like he should be asking for a good fucking while wearing these. Maybe a dick in his mouth too. Better yet a dick in his mouth, two in his arse and one lad suckling his nipples. As he wears these.

“Ready to finish getting dressed?” Zayn says breaking his list-induced paralysis. He takes Louis by arm and leads him from the room to help Louis get a shirt and a pair of jeans. One last look over his shoulder to make eye contact with Harry, Zayn mouths “F u c k M e!”

Harry, Niall and Liam’s sentiment as well, actually meaning, well something slightly different.

Walking to campus Louis is not upset any longer. The other lads take note of what his schedule is. His last class is done at three. The five of them talk about meeting up then. Louis adds that he has to go by his mum’s office. This implies she’s going to want to know if he is dressed properly. The insert themselves into the visit to avert the chance of Jay leaning the underwear alouis has on is not the type she bought. Parting at the Anthropology building which houses Jay’s office they all go their separate ways. For the original four mates the day can’t go fast enough. All they want is to get through classes, meet up with their new roommate. Take him home and... 

*** 

Entering the Anthropology building they find the directory listing faculty. Jay’s office is on the third floor. They are walking down the hall together when Liam parts to step into a restroom. Within second Liam pulls the door open and calls to them. “Lads, get your arses in here!” 

They run into the men’s room. They find three other students are in there. One of them has a familiar messenger bag in hand. Another has familiar looking clothes in hand. The third has his hands on the door of a stall which he is hanging on as he peers over. 

“Leave my stuff please, please just go away. Just go!” Says a familiar voice from inside the inclosure. 

Liam is first to call them out. “What do you think you are doing? That’s not yours, give the lad his things!” 

The guy who was on the door, gets off it. These blokes take a posture like they are not yielding anything. “Who do you think you are. This doesn’t concern you. We came in here to find a little twink getting out his clothes, under them he’s wearing a pair of lacy panties like he was just waiting for someone like us, asking for a dicking. We aim to deliver.” 

“You got that all wrong, leave him be.” Harry says. 

“Oh but if you see him, you’ll see he’s made for it, and if you would like maybe you can get in line behind us.” 

“We have seen him, that’s not some toy, that’s our roommate. You want to get to him, you have to come through us!” 

There’s a solid minute of assessing. Three lads to four. During that minute Louis is behind the door telling them to please go away. At some point they must realize the odds are not in their favor. They finally resign to leave but not before one of them issues a threat. “Okay sweet cheeks, we will see you around, and when we do we will get to that dicking your asking for.” 

With the five alone in the men’s room Niall takes point at the door so they can see to it Louis can get dressed in privacy. It still takes a few minutes before he’s no longer afraid to come out from hiding. 

His face shows fear. He looks close to tears too. 

“Louis what are you doing taking off clothes in here?” 

“I just needed to be free for a minute or two. Before I went to see my mum. It’s been hard being in them so long today. I thought if I was free for a few minutes when we went to see her she wouldn’t think I am too twitchy. She doesn’t like it when I fiddle with my clothes because she knows I’m not comfortable in them. Then she gets angry because she thinks I’m not really trying, but...” Louis. Signs to cry. He accepts the comfort of Liam, Harry and Zayn, each giving him a hug and passing him to the other before he gets his tears under control. He gets from them the clothes they picked up where the blokes dropped them. 

“...but I am trying. It’s just my skin hates the feeling. It’s harder than she knows. And if she knows about this, and me crying, I worry she won’t let me stay at our flat, or at Uni. Not until I’ve adjusted better.” 

Naill leaves his door tending once Louis is dressed. The four mates all unify on assurances they won’t let anything like that happen. They promise. Once Louis is looking less frazzled, signs of crying gone, they take him upstairs to his mum’s office. 

It goes well with Jay. She doesn’t detect Louis had a near miss with lads who would have ruined him. She doesn’t realize that the affirmative answer, “Yes, I promise” is technically correct, but not accurate to her understanding of what underwear Louis has chosen. Harry averts too much inquiry with an offer to help Louis get more of the type he likes. Jay is genuinely thrilled with the lads understanding of her son’s unique situation. She thanks them profusely before she sends Louis off with them. 

Once the five are inside their flat not a second passes before Louis is pulling off his clothing. All too fast this includes stripping off the thong. 

“That’s still too much cloth on my skin,” he touches himself at his underside, “it’s like here the cloth makes me burn.” 

Burn? Burn down there... 

Zayn makes it a point to lead Louis to their couch. “Maybe let’s us see where it feels like it’s burning. Perhaps we can fix it.” 

Louis rolls into the couch to face away, puts his hands on his bottom and parts his prefect round cheeks to expose his precious ...perfect... pink hole. Tiny entrance revealed. On the skin near his hole is indeed a rash like the thong was chaffing him there. It becomes obvious why he was undressing so hastily back at campus. The poor thing had to need relief from the thong even if only for a few minutes. 

As the other three are struck immobil by the sight of Louis presented, Zayn puts his hands over Louis to suggest Louis stay like this. “Louis can I make this feel better?” 

”Yes please. Make it better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elmara wanted Zayn eating ass. I guess we know where this is going.


	8. Sweet little thing

So here is the thing.

Louis’ teardrop tattoos do indeed run under there. They track to either side of his entrance. The skin around it being unexposed to sun is paler, it makes a the gradual shift of colors create a greater emphasis on what is foremostly exceptional. Louis’ virgin hole is a very small, pink, tightly knitted thing. It begs to be plundered. There is a raw, irritated stripe off to noe side; the result of an offense. A thong strap chaffing on virgin skin. They can see Louis’ discomfort now. It runs near one of the two tattoo lines paralleling each other. All of this revealed by hands parting cheeks. 

Louis. His skin. His experience. Virginal. The other lads are primed with lust, but they hold back. Already their cocks are hard, constricted inside their clothing.

Zayn, with his hands over Louis’ cheeks spread wide, is keeping his pace calming, kind, full of requests. The other lads know that while Zayn is a true champion of eating ass, he’s never been as bad a ‘bad boy’ as Zayn like to suggest that he is. It is an act. Basically Zayn is all bluff. A lot of smolder. Deeply caring under his posing.

“Louis, oh sweet thing. Can I sooth the burn...please? It might feel weird at first, then good, please sweet little thing?”

The other three lads know ‘sweet little thing, will be forever how one describes Louis’ hole. They loosen their pants more. Let Zayn do his thing.

Zayn lightly trails the scafed line with the very tip of his tongue. It makes Louis writhe the spilt second it takes before Zayn’s breath follows the wetting of sore skin with blowing a cooling sensation to ease the pain. Louis relaxes.

As soon as the effectiveness is confirmed Louis leaves himself literally in Zayn’s hands. Louis’ hands go forward to take hold on the back of couch to grip there. It’s funny in a way to the four flatmates. When they first met Louis they saw how he’d thought he’d sleep in the small space behind this couch and the wall. Now it’s Niall and Liam who walk around to stand right there. They can’t watch from a view blocked by Zayn; it seems Zay’s is face is buried in. Liam and Niall need to see more.

Delicately. For sure Zayn takes his time licking the red , irritated-looking stripe. Blowing breath to cool it. Adding ever so slowly his tongue straying over other areas.

Louis grips more on the couch.

He also coos ever so slightly. He positions his bum more proned. He arches his back. He says again and again, “yes”. Harr comes to sit on the couch. He’s taking in a side view. Harry has always been a fan of Zayn’s technique. He’s seen how well Zayn unravels Niall many times. Thus, Harry watches.

Louis coos.

Zayn licks.

Niall and Liam peel down their jeans and take to a bit of a make-out. Behind the couch and in front of Louis this gives him the occasion to look up and see them. Kissing like lovers do, hands all over each other. Ocassonally hand sliding into the others pants. All the while Zayn works at Louis’ bottom; licks the sore stripe. Soothes it with a cooling breath...and then he lets his tongue circle around it. Flick over it...it being his tiny pink hole. 

The sensation on Louis’ entrance makes him shudder. His body does things he can’t imagine. 

He needs to part his legs more. 

He needs to try to rut his pelvis into the surface under him.

He needs to not do that because he wants to push his bum back; make Zayn’s tongue touch him more.

Zayn knows this. As Niall and Liam are aroused at what Zayn is dong to Louis, making out more overtly in front of Louis should Louis choose to look up, Harry watching , encouraging this, Zayn knows.

He has Louis hard. Louis is a good boy. He keeps his hands gripped on where he put them on the back of the couch in front of him once it was Zayn who took over having his cheeks parted. Louis writhes his pelvis downward toward the couch under him like he is seeking some friction on his dick. All the same time Louis keeps his legs wide, he coos, he says “yes”, “please”, “Zayn”.

The first time Zayn’s tongue makes an extensive flicker over Louis’ hole Niall is getting his dick sucked by Liam. Behind the couch, in that little space between it sad their Liam is on his knees, stirred by Zayn and Louis, sucking off his flatmate.

Louis looks ahead and takes more than a little glimpse of this. Zayn’s tongue flicker on his hole is mixing more with pursed lips sucking on his hole. This has Louis more spread, more prone to meet the pressure and now he’s pleading for Zayn.

“Ahhh, yes, please, yes...milk me.”

Louis lift s his head, it brief but he sees Liam taking Niall’s load.

Then Louis is head down lost in his own pleasure as Zayn is using his tongue in a swirling pattern over Louis’ hole pausing only to push the tip of his tongue against the tight barrier like he hopes to be entering.

The next thing that happens is Louis recieves a floppy smack on the side of his face. It Harry’s dick. A slap, another slap, a and then another like there is persistent ask before then Harry has to take the side of Louis’ face with his hand. He turns Louis to his direction. Zayn is lapping now over Louis’ hole, slurping loudly from a sucking pressure of his lips on the responsive hole, and Harry’s hard wet knob bounces on Louis’ lips. Louis’ lips are slightly parted because he’s gotten into a bit of a pant. Just like that Louis accepts Harry’s cock into his mouth.

Harry is quick to stop, Louis having just the first few inches in his mouth. He pulls himself away because Harry knows he’d come on the spot if he plunged at all deeper.

Zayn’s tongue has gotten to be driving force of pressure on Louis’ hole. Zayn’s effort is likely why Louis’ arse says “more there”, “deeper”, so when Louis was offered a dick, he took it, after all he has seen Liam with Niall doing this, but Harry is hesitating to invade Louis innocence. 

Zayn pressing ever more a tip into Louis’ rim, the now softened by the tongue play on his anus, mumbles into the arse he’s stimulated. It sounds like he said maybe, “let the milk come.” In the next second, Zayn pulls away. He whips out his dick, it hard and weeping, he spatters the backside he was just enjoying with his cum. Louis has kept himself in his expecting, needy, wanting pose. A huff came from him when he was abandoned by Zayn but once Zayn had expelled his last drop he reaches to take Louis up into his chest thus bringing Louis to where his erection is exposed for Harry’s convenience. 

Harry immediately sinks down on Louis’ length. Louis moans through an orgasm that hits the instant Harry’s mouth is on him. Zayn is assuring him he’s a good boy, “good, good boy, let Harry take your milk”, Zayn says with little kisses to the side of Louis’ head and neck. 

Liam leans into where he’s closer to these three, Zayn keeping Louis tight back pulled into his chest, Harry sucking Louis dry, and he lets himself come too. He’s aiming for Louis’ little nips. In the last seconds that Harry finishes Louis off Niall licks Louis clean of Liam. One more little orgy shared between all five of them.


	9. Accidents happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go deeper down the rabbit hole. Louis gets ever more curious. (They always say most household accidents occurs in the bathroom.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. Typos being edited post publish.
> 
> ***

Louis liked that. Zayn eating his arse out. After that, and a shower, he wanted it again. How could they not? The second time it was Niall who sucked Louis off. As Harry plundered Niall’s arse at the same time.

The first arse-eating had a side show of friends with benefits sucking cock. The second arse-eating has a near Niall-split roast only called such if his face buried in Louis’ bum is considered an alternative style of making that so. 

The questions begin. 

Has Louis been with a boy before? Like that, they mean as they ask Louis while having a cuddle on the main floor of their flat because no bed seems large enough for the five and the couch has been their staging for both acts.

“No”, Louis says with a hint of embarrassment or shame, “nothing like this has happened to me before.”

They are all quiet. Seems like Louis wanted to say more so they let the silence be broken if he chooses. Which he does like he needed the time to pick his words. 

“Is that what those lads wanted who took my things? Did they mean that? They said I was asking for a dicking. They would have my arse, fuck me until I was sore. Is this what they were talking about. Is Niall sore now?”

Niall pulls he and Louis together tighter. “I’m not sore Louis. Harry would never hurt me, or any of us. We don’t do things without making it feel nice. Those blokes, they wanted something more like dominating for triumph, not for their pleasure alone. We won’t treat you like that. We promise, always to treat you like a prize.”

“The marks on my hips and bum. They are to keep things like that from happening to me, for my protection. My mum was not happy when the men took me to the shaman to make the marks on me. I remember it must have been something they talked to her about doing when my body started to change, when my milk began to come.” 

The four are have the exact same idea; how would those tattoos make Louis safe? 

*** 

The next morning dressing is an issue for Louis again. He wants to wear another thong because it has less fabric rubbing on fabric so he would feel freer but the irritated stripe won’t allow it. He needs at lease another day for the chaffe to fade. They try to convince him to wear the one pair of briefs he liked the best before Harry introduced thongs. They have been washed now. 

It’s takes a long time to convince Louis to put them on. When he does they suffer the consequence as he complains about the feeling the entire way as they walk to campus. 

At campus they put execute a plan they had put together unbeknownst to Louis while he showered earlier in the morning. It became a must they’ve decided after the thing that happened the day before when three blokes decide to plunder Louis. He is theirs now to protect. Sure they’ve deceived him into sexual acts; he’s had his arse eaten. His dick sucked off. He is still their little virgin. They intend to keep him that way until he decides to try more. 

In order to protect them they’ve mapped out a plan for between classes assigning who would meet him where so he wouldn’t flat into trouble again. Good thing too because even before his first class he’s already complaining about clothes. Pulling at them, tugging, incidentally exposing skin. He hates the briefs. He is already whining about the sore spot and demanding when they get home he will need Zayn to take care of him. 

The other three are quietly working out a strategy of how to each take a turn of their own at his sweet little thing. If they are going to go on preserving the virginity of this little thing, they need a level field of play. Perhaps it’s time to properly demonstrate for him the techniques of blowjobs. Expand the repertoire of pleasures. 

*** 

Zayn gets a delicate pair of hands gettting ahold of him as soon as Louis has stripped which he did the second he was inside their flat after their day at classes. Louis then coyly looks into Zayn’s eyes “Please Zayn,” Louis asks before he puts his lips on Zayn’s, pressing his tongue lightly to ask Zayn’s lips to part Louis does like he saw Naill and Liam doing yesterday the first time he was getting his arse eaten. 

Zayn lets Louis kiss him enjoying how cautiously Louis is asking. Zayn lets Louis explore the art of the kiss. He likes how Louis doesn’t know quite where to let his hands go. He thinks they want to feel over him there, at his crotch but Louis is too shy. 

When Louis pulls away from the sweet little kiss he finishes his plea, “Would you do that again to soothe me? Milk me like that?” 

The questions tells them that Louis wants this not just for the care of the chaffing but for the orgasm as well. 

Zayn begins pulling off his clothes, “Of course Louis, but who would you like to suck that pretty little dick of yours? Mustn't leave the other lads out.” 

“Maybe you decide. I wanna see how someone manages the big dick on Liam. I mean like Liam milked Niall, Harry did me, but how does anyone manage poor Liam when he is so big.” 

Oh this is funny. Louis is already getting ideas and finding new questions, how does someone manage all that cock? 

Naill volunteers up the perfect demo. “Harry. Harry’s the one to show the finer methods.” 

While Zayn took great care to relieve the irritated skin he was more eager than his last time to get into working Louis’ hole. He had Louis moaning, quivering, trying to find more with greater openness to express how he likes this. When Louis says he feels the milk building, Naill is quick to take care of finishing Louis off. By the time Louis vision clears Zayn is over to prepping Niall. Harry is being returned the favor of sucking dick by Liam. 

This sixty-nine arrangement is captivating to Louis as is the way Liam’s fingers are delvinging into Harry’s arse while he is sucking Harry’s dick. Particularly because off to the other side Zayn has gone to a combination of something with Niall where he uses his mouth and his fingers. 

These things are curious to Louis. So he tries it. He wets one finger. He runs its over himself. His hole is not so much it’s normal feel. He realizes it is less tight, he pushes a tiny bit of his finger in. His hole takes it. Observing how Zayn has got a full finger in Naill, Liam’s has gone from two to three in Harry. That has Harry giving up on Liam’s dick. Or at least changing what he wants. 

“Enough of that, Li, give it to me.” Harry seems to say. Meanwhile Zayn goes to two fingers in Niall. 

Watching these four Louis wants more. He gets himself impaled with two of his fingers. It feels wonderful. Louis likes it. As he watches the other lads, Harry getting his bum stuffed with Liam’s massive cock, Zayn beginning to stuff his dick in Niall, Louis is sure he’s feeling that sensation coming over him. He’s not got the others attention, he’s sort of alone and a little scared because this feels so good what he’s doing to himself, and he can’t stop. 

Louis puts his milk right on himself not wanting to make a mess on the carpet floor. He milked himself and he doesn’t want to be bad so no sooner has he finish making himself a mess does he cover his face with an arm. That’s when he feels the thing. Where he is sat his arse on his heels by how his legs are folded, but bum elevated so he could work hisself into this mess, he finds he’s now surrounded. Four lads in pairs of two took themselves apart, each finishes by dumping their milk as their hands hold their cocks to make the spattered Louis their aim. Louis likes this. It makes him feel less like a dirty boy that he is wearing all five of their raw, uncured milk. 

*** 

“If he hadn’t been so loud we might have missed seeing him until it was too late.” 

“I know, like all of a sudden I realize I’m not only hearing you tell me how good it feels, them too, but fucking ey, Louis is finger-fucking himself all the while.” 

“And he made himself come again. On his delicate fingers.” 

“It’s a good thing we caught him at it. He’s kinda weirdly quiet now. I was only thinking as feebly as my brain can allow me to when Liam is up my ass, that I should shoot my load on him.” 

“As were we all. As were we all. How can anyone deny he is made for sex. A sinful, sweet little thing. Any time now he is gonna want to take someone’s cock. I know it. I just wonder which one of us gets his virgin fuck.” 

This conversation was outside to bathroom where Louis was soaking in the warmth of the tub. It is true that Louis was kind of quiet following the cum dump. Pretty hard to understand why because he had such a look of demigodliness. With jizz on his torso, a strip or two of cum on the ledge of his collarbones, his chin, his left cheekbone, a trace in his hair...he was singularly beautiful painted like that. 

Thinking of it has them all filling out again. How can they wait? Why can they not? They haven’t even been back at home enough hours to even start to think about dinner and yet all they want is, well, is more of Louis’ perfect bottom. 

Tapping the door softly, Louis responds, “Come in please. It’s getting lonely. And cold.” 

The bathroom of their flat is probably the reason they wanted this accommodation in the first place. It’s a small room likely remodeled to modernize by taking out a smaller bedroom when the old building was remodeled with a goal of the plumbing getting a necessary upgrade. So while the floor space was tight, the reason this is so is because the bathroom houses both a shower and a tub. The shower being standard size, the tub being a large soaking surrounded by a tiled ledge wide enough to allow one to sit anywhere on the outside the deep tub should one like. 

Letting out some water while starting fresh hot water, the four lads all sit on one of the four sides of the tub once the water has a balance of warmth. They can’t all five share the tub with Louis the way they want To. They each have their feet and lower legs submerged in the water. It’s this because they have to be close to Louis. His sexy innocence beguiling them like he is a Once invited back into his proximal space they’ve gone from slightly not flaccid to full on semis. Each tries not to touch himself; challenge that is not possible if they see his sneak look at their equipment. If his gaze falls on their erection each tries to aboud making him glacé away, but they touch themselves while he is watching. Thankfully Louis doesn’t linger any any of them too long. He glances, licks his lips like he has an unspoken idea, moves on. Louis’ desire to know more is palpable. 

“Louis do you have an idea that you want to share?” 

The exotically adorned twink fucking blushes. He does that; his cerulean eyes refusing to meet any of theirs. Bashfully he tugs on his prick ever so slight and confesses softly. “Um, I’d like to learn how to do that. That thing you all were doing with each other earlier.” 

Is Louis for real? He’s only had a few inches of Harry between his lips, just that one time. Nothing else has been made done upon him and here he is. Never been fucked. He comes to orgasm from being eaten out, hotly sensitive, he does this even absence of pressure inside his tight hole. Sucked off he gives up his come the same as from teasing his entrance. And now after having been fingered by his inexperienced self he still yearns for more. It would be easy to call Louis a cock slut accept he is in no way slutty. He’s just curious, a pretty twink with a very high sex drive. Louis would be worth a fortune to the gay porn industry.

They all hesitate. Louis shift in the tub. He comes from sat back legs in front of himself to upright with his legs folded under him. Once repositioned he hesitates. He’s got Harry to his left, Zayn in front of him, Liam to his right. He looks trepedacious. Perhaps seeking permission but he reaches. 

A hand goes to Harry. Harry’s erection fills the lad’s delicate hand. Louis’ eyes look only at Harry’s. Asking. 

“It’s okay, go with what you want.” Harry says. Around them the other lads are challenged to stay breathing they are so aroused with anticipation. 

Louis inches forward in the tub, his face coming closer, his eyes still watching Harry’s face. When he leans into Harry’s crotch he leaves looking into Harry’s eyes only when his mouth is so close to Harry’s knob that Harry can feel breath. 

One little bit of tongue. That is what Louis leads with. A tiny lick lightly touches Harry. It’s a jolt to Harry quite literally. A jolt such that Louis looses his balance a little. The tub under him is very slippery and he’s got one hand on Harry so. 

Setting himself back up to position Louis looks at Harry again. Harry can see doubt in Louis. It’s not doubt about doing this it’s just inexperience. Perhaps he should have started with Niall who is the smallest of them in endowment. 

“It’s okay Louis. Take your time.” 

“Determination sets into Louis’ countenance. He licks again. And again. 

And then he goes for it. His pink lips part, he puts as much of Harry in his mouth as he can, closing his eyes which makes his lovely, lush lashes feather across his face, and though it may be a an unintentional means of maybe saying he likes the feel of Harry in his mouth, he hums. 

That is all it takes. Anticipation. Anticipation was so high that without Louis doing more than a few licks, a mouthful of what might at best be only a third of Harry’s length, and yet the vibration of the hum coupled with the beauty of Louis’ taking his cock has Harry having an instantaneous orgasm. Harry had no control. It just came. 

Poor Louis, almost comes off but has a struggle in the slippery tub but maintains holding himself there. He swallows. Niall has to slide into the tub and take Louis from behind to tell him it’s okay, “you can stop now.” Naill says in a whisper to the side of Louis’ head while he helps Louis reset himself. For certain Louis didn’t expect that. Nor did Harry. 

Harry cups Louis’ face in his hands. “Sweet little thing so good was that feel in your mouth my body took over. Should have warned you but it happened too fast, so sorry. Must have been a shock.” 

Louis seem at a loss as to what to do as Harry’s discharged erection wanes. He lets go of Harry. “Yours is so pretty. Your penis. It’s the prettiest. You taste like salt-vinegar. You milk, it’s salty and sour.” 

This error in Louis’ understanding is so adorable the four can’t face they should really explain what the white stuff does when put in a woman. Someday maybe. Not now. No, not with Louis now looking over to Zayn with determination on his face. Louis is going up a bit in size as his amber-skin hand palms Zayn’s balls before he brings his hand to take hold of the length. Zayn’s erect dick becomes a darker brown when engorged. The beautiful blend of amber beginning with a couple pumps of the brown length does take all the resistance Zayn can muster to not follow Harry’s suit and come from it in the first few seconds. 

Liam and Niall just watching are having hard time not wanking off at the sight of it. Niall has chosen to remain in the tub. Because of the slick sunbstrate he has gone to put his legs under Louis’ between them which acts to give Louis something to stabilize against in the abscence of traction under him. This gives Louis the freedom to perhaps use both hands for Zayn. He seems reluctant to do that but reluctantance-free to take Zayn’s length quickly into his mouth. 

It’s like confidence is growing as he lets Zayn talk him through little details. “Like that, little thing, yes”, “Don’t try too much at once”, “more mouth, less teeth”. Pretty soon Louis is making pretty good head bobbing rhythm on Zayn’s enforced cock. His lips once pale pink are a deeper shade of rouge, his face is flushed like he is being challenged, he might be getting Zayn too deep. Before Zayn can tell him to relax his throat Louis pops off, to get a breath, retuning to only put Zayn’s, knob that begins leaking precum to barely parted lips like to be getting a sample of the taste of Zayn and presto. A loudly cursing Zayn spurts his jizz before he can think to have warned. Louis’ face becomes a mess, a mix of his beauty and his effect of the weak. 

With a laugh under his words Louis wipes off his face, “Was that okay? Wanted the milk to come in my mouth, but it was hard to breath with all that in my mouth.” 

Like Harry before him, Zayn cups Louis’ face in his hands. He pulls Louis a tiny bit toward him wanting a brief kiss of those lips so red from use, “That was perfect, perfect. Everything about you was like you were put on earth for this, sweet little thing.” 

They know without Louis even looking what he wants next. 

The big one. 

Liam is no match for a one-hand control. He’s got the length and the girth for most to admire as their are few in his class. Niall decides he should assist. “Louis, your going to want both hands for that one. Why don’t you move a little more over my legs to keep your balance. I’ll be keeping my hands on your hips so you can be free to manage monster dick. 

Louis makes an adjustment. He has Niall’s thighs between his legs-folded under himself squat when he turns to Liam. Liam is quick to make feather-light caresses over Louis as Louis puts two hands on him. The scale is striking. Louis is so small. So delicate. He’s challenged to manage Liam. Perhaps that why more than the others Louis uses his tongue to tour around Liam’s knob working it on his tongue like it’s and ice cream cone. He must like the feeling of Liam’s bulbous head on his tongue because he gets into it letting Liam know how much he does with “umms” and slurps. 

Liam lets Louis know how he feels about this. “Little tease, aren’t we, teasing daddy Liam, not nice little thing, not nice...” 

That’s all it takes for Louis to dive in. He latches on too much too fast. It’s yet another jot to another lads senses. The almost ferocious effort has the very same effect as whe Louis states with Harry. Before a split second passes Liam has an involuntary response as he comes and in the overwhelming sensation of it he forces his too endowed cock without control. 

In that instant Louis is driven back. He is sat back onto Niall by the force. The slick of the bath gel oiled water combined with how Louis’ body has yet to reverse what he’s done to himself earlier with his fingers and that Niall has the smallest equipment creates an yet another unintended consequence. Louis impales him self on Niall’s eager dick. 

Impales deeply. All of Niall is buried in Louis’ sweet arse. 


	10. Bath sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet dick riding in the tub.

The expression on Niall’s face...he slowly moves his hands to put one on each hip. “Louis? Louis, sweet thing, you okay?”

Louis has an indescribable look on his face. His eyes are wide and his mouth parted ever so slight. To reply he gasps the word.

“Full.”

The three still sat on the edge of the tub are in a kind of loss for words. What they are thinking is “well Niall is the right choice; he’s not the biggest among them.”

“Are you okay though?” Niall asks again. He tries to do no movement since he is concerned. Other sounds, words want to leave him but he’s not sure he can risk any.

“F u l l.” Louis says. This time he extends the word like to say it is fabulous. As he says the drawn out word he lifts his chin. Niall can’t see it, the others do, he also closes his eyes like he’s tuning out every sensation except for how it feels to be full.

“Sweet thing, you can move, I mean, or, or not. I won’t do anything.”

Louis opens his eyes. Reaches out to put one hand on a leg of two of the other three then lifts his bum. He lifts but only a few inches. Then he sits back again. 

This makes Niall speak over his soft gasp. Niall who says, “Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod” in rapid session.

One of those moves has Louis back to eyes closed and this time he rolls his head once before he again lifts ever so slight only to return to taking Niall buried deep with Niall in prayer, more rapid session.

Louis does this several more times. Really slow. Really sexy too as he gets a bit ambitious and begins to add some tilting action to his pelvis when he’s got some space being off half of Niall’s length. 

The three left watching know this is massaging muscles of his entrance and he’s loving it. Just as much as he loves to return to his stuffed full seat, Niall is no more than a tool. They begin to encourage Niall; “don’t come until he finishes”. And to encourage Louis; “do him like you can ride him all night”.

They don’t have to tell Niall that. Niall is in that wonderful place of having a feeling so close to orgasm but holding on edge that if Louis wants to keep fucking him like this, fine.

Louis looks to be just wanting to take in every microscopic shift in sensation, each nuance shown on his face. Eyes closed he keeps his lips parted, releases little, “ahs”, “ohs”, gasps. And he shudders. E v e r y time he bottoms Louis shudders. He takes his head in a slow roll. When Louis has his head returned to forward it’s tilted down. He always lifts his chin before he lifts his bottom like he’s praying to the god he can see though the eyes are closed. He pulls off ever so slight and arches his back. Simply stated he is a natural at riding cock. And it’s ridiculous how good he looks doing it. 

Even though the water has cooled Louis has a look of getting hotter and hotter. Little droplets of perspiration bead and drop drop his hair line. His face is increasingly flushed. When he finds bottom after an uncounted number of times he clearly has reached a point that Niall feels first. He announces it “yes oh god yes, come on my dick, come sweet little thing”.

Louis does. He pulls one hand off the leg it was holding onto to hold his cock as every bit of him quivers and shakes with his release. He’s shy of completely done when Niall screams “Take him, take h i m!”

Poor Niall took Louis riding his orgasm while sat on Niall for longer than any person should be expected to; he needs to come and either couldn’t while stuffed so deep or perhaps wanted to show Louis more respect being this his first time. Whatever the reason the other lads are happy to take Louis who is at long last limp. Likely he’s finally had enough. He’s like an exhausted child letting them take him from tub, to towels, to bed. Bed before dinner because the sweet little thing has had a busy afternoon, evening. 

Looking him over before they cover him, Louis has no marks or signs of his festival of adventures. Only his hole, that they can’t resist inspecting as he sleeps, is a little too raw looking. Those ridiculously sexy lines of teardrops really emphasize now the way they have an unintended consequence of making his entrance divine. Perhaps they shouldn’t. 

How can they not?

The way it’s twitches, muscles wanting to find homeostasis and tighted to its normal, pink, puckered closure, makes them. They simply must while it’s barrier is still compromised. One at a time they take a minute or two to insert their tongue into Louis. They let out their emotions in the form of moans as they feel on their tongue how his body works to restore itself. Niall has had this realm of pleasure, Louis’ body...gripping on his cock. Luck of the Irish aside, that it was Niall was best. Niall is the smallest and most tender of them. But now that Louis has been breached they can only count the ways they will each want to have him. 

***


	11. What Louis wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis learns the perils of lacy underwear.

After Louis wakes from his nap he finds the boys have put out a banquet-like plethora of different eats. The bounty is spread across the table. Everywhere there are lit candles in their shared common room. Jay sent a delivery of a lot of fresh food, some basics and candles. With it was a short note.

“Thank you so much for making Louis’ transition back so lovely. Whe we talk he seems very content living with the four of you. I forgot to mention that he came here having never had pub food. He loves it, but I thought I should show you what he should be having in his standard diet. He’s used to more fresh produce, less processed foods. Also Louis is not tending to need bright lights at night. I thought some candles would be nice for the flat. Don’t mean to insult but maybe you lads don’t have much money for extras like that. Thank you again for looking after Louis as he makes this cultural shift. Jay”

They roommates enjoy having their dinner which is composed of much effort on each of their parts to compete to feed Louis by hand. Things like strawberries and grapes go quite fast. It Harry who can’t resist playing with the banana he chooses to offer Louis. “Can’t you imagine”, he whispers to Liam who sitting to one side of him, “Louis squat at you feet sucking your cock while he has one of these stuck up his arse.” 

As if it isn't hard enough already, Liam suggests in a whisper back, didn’t they agree to resist having him again until sometime the next day? Can Harry please not. 

The next morning Louis decides wants to return to wearing thongs. He gets his way by picking out a red pair. Once he slips the stringy garment on his body it is impossible to argue. He gets his way. Off to campus Louis chatters on quite happily. He’s got no idea that they will be doing the escorting between classes. After their bout of erotic pleasures of the day before they are even more careful to not let him stray into harm. 

If they had any doubts this is not too overly protective those doubts are soon validated. 

It happens when Niall and Zayn are walking Louis between two of his last classes. It’s afternoon, a nice day. The path their are on is a sidewalk that many students who like to use for taking a jog. Many such joggers have passed them by already when the sound of running feet coming past them terminates with Louis making a shriek. 

Louis was surprisingly arrested in his motion by these two joggers who came up right in back of him, one bringing Louis to a halt before Niall and Zayn realized by taking hold of his shirt to pull him to a stop as the other took ahold of the tiny waistline elastic of the thong giving it a hard tug. 

It wasn’t even a fraction of a second before Niall and Zayn take to fists with these joggers. Being slighter in built both lads struggle to get the better of the joggers. It’s Louis who puts himself in front of Niall just before a blow intended for Niall was planted. The punch puts Louis on the ground. This stops the squirmish, that and how several others who happened to be passing by push apart the four lads who were central to the conflict. 

“What the fuck,” shouts Zayn as he pulls Louis up, “hands off!” 

Louis has the beginnings of a nasty bruise starting on his cheekbone. What is surprising is that height Zayn nor Niall have a signs of their scuffle, each having only been hit in glancing blows while Louis took a direct punch. 

Being pushed away from each other thanks to the bystanders one of the offensive joggers reveals motivations. “Been waiting to see that little twink. Waiting to get a hold of his arse. What a surprise, n o t, he’s got another pair of girly lace under those tight ass-hugging pants of his, his way of saying he wants it. Why else dress like that!” 

Before Niall and Zayn can reengage in the conflict, Louis takes the lead in pulling them away with the help of the interceding bystanders. It’s when they are truly parted from the joggers that Zayn and Niall with Louis between them, arms around him while they walk, realize who the joggers were. 

It’s later when the five roommates are all back to their flat when they realize the two joggers were two of the three wankers that were in the men’s room that day. With Louis choosing to sequester himself in his room, the other four wonder what to do. Louis has the door closed. Locked. He wasn’t himself once the incident happened. 

“Louis?” Zayn says through the door. “Louis, that was not your fault. Please open the door.” 

Louis opens the door. One of his perfect cheekbones has a painful-looking bruise. He is, of course wearing nothing. On the bed behind him is the red thong. 

Putting himself in the arms that welcome him Louis shares his fears. “I wasn’t aware that was telling people something like that. I didn’t know that. Even after someone said something about what I was wearing earlier today it didn’t occur to me. In my first class I was bending down to get something from my bag and the lad who sits behind me made this weird cough, he asked me if I was wearing a thong. I guess some of it slips above the jeans. I said ‘yes’. He then said ‘and they are red lace’. I said ‘yes’. He got this funny look on his face. I didn’t know what the expression meant...but he was thinking what? That I want it...it being, a penis in me?” 

The lads take Louis into his room. The sit him down. Two take a seat on either side of him. Two get on their knees at his feet. 

“Louis, the thing that is most important is that you know it is never okay to say someone wants it because of their choice of clothing. Never cool to say that. With you living among people who wore little to nothing, did that mean those people were ‘asking’ for it? No. It doesn’t. People who think the way those two wankers do are justifying their lust by putting the blame on someone else.what the other lad thought when he asked about your clothing, we can’t say.” 

Louis shakes his head. Is he confused? Harry is about to explain what he should have before about ladies panties when Louis makes them all mute. “But I do want it. Again. I want a penis in me. Like right now I want it. Not just Niall this time. I want all of you. In me. I want to know what each of you feel like. Even Liam’s penis.” 


	12. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of Louis getting what Louis wants.

Lilac.

They are lilac.

The thong’s color Louis picks to wear as he dresss the next day for classes is a lilac or pinkish with some hint of pale blue. Against his amber skin it looks devinely paired. 

Despite what happened with the two joggers, despite what the other lad in Louis’ class asked, Louis is back to electing to wear a pair of Harry’s thongs. Perhaps at least it’s good this thong sits lower on his hips because the waistband will not be visible above the waistline of his jeans. On the other hand the pair with its lower cut makes his bum look all the more round. The this elastic cuts deeper into his hips which are not wide but seem slightly culoptuos on their own because Louis’ waist is so tiny and his bum so plush...there wasn’t time in the morning for the other lads to act on this apparel’s effect on them. Or what he said to them the day before about wanting dick.

There was time however for the four lads to make a plan regarding the classmate who gave Louis the idea that dressing a certain way is messaging.

Two of them would go with Louis and try to intercept the bloke at his first class.

At campus Harry and Liam forfeited being to their first class to observe Louis’. A handsome young man wearing a sport jersey and althetic pants takes a seat behind Louis. Unable to disrupt the class, Liam and Harry elect to wait outside of the roomuntil the class is over.

Students begin exiting the class some fifty minutes later. As soon as the althletic bloke comes out from the class, following someowhat determinedly behind Louis, eyes looking at Louis’ arse, Harry and Liam greet him, pull Louis aside and tuck Louis behind them.

“See anything you like?” Harry growls.

Harry and Liam both step uncomfortably tight into the young man’s space.

“Are you talking to me?” The surprised targets asks as he steps back. Liam and Harry quickly invade his space again. 

“Well you are the only one who is undressing a fellow student with your eyes.”

The bloke looks astonished. Louis is standing back, perhaps confused. Harry and Liam take the guy by his arms and walk him toward Louis a few steps to avoid drawling attention. 

“So our roommate Louis here seems to be quite the fascination for you, isn’t he? We want to be perfectly clear about this. You are not to talk to him, or undress him in your mind, or comment to him about his clothes or to anyone else about him.” 

“Wait a minute, is this about yesterday? I didn’t mean anything by that, I, I ...I have been trying to decide if he likes dudes, the red panties... that suggests he does. Am I fascinated? Yes, he’s so cute. I wanted to ask him if he would allow me to take him out. That’s why I’m following him so closely. I’m not trying to scare him.” 

Liam puts an arm on the classmate’s shoulder like to lean on him. “He’s not going out with you. Don’t ask. The answer is no.” 

The leaning, soft threat, maybe overly harsh but the bloke nods with resignation. He looks with yearning at Louis. The expression on his own face suggests Louis is the most captivating thing he’s ever seen. Ther is a softness for Louis, but he seems to resign himself to the idea that Louis is off the market. “Okay,” the classmmate says with his eyes down. 

*** 

By the end of their last class of the day the four roommates had combined efforts to survey each and every class that Louis takes. They’ve identified at least half of them have fellow students who have a lot of interest in Louis. They feel like protective parents; they try to put he word out that Louis is taken. 

...Louis is taken. 

Or once they are home they want him to know he has been. Who would think the new roommate would so directly put it out there all that what he wants. 

One step into the house, Louis’ clothes are coming off as fast as he can make them. His actions become insistent. His arms go around Harry who Louis begins to kiss even as he has Harry walking backwards until Harry hits the couch. This has Louis coming down on top of Harry as Harry falls into it. With his bum bared to the other lads Louis puts one hand on his arse to play with his bum before pulling his cheek to show them his hole as he has his mouth on Harry’s. Louis’ kiss is making Harry in a frenzy with the most aggressive sort of deliberation the lads have witnessed from Louis. 

The parting his bum cheeks is a pretty clear way to say. “Make this ready.” 

“Louis? You want one of us to play with that pretty little pink hole of yours?” Liam asks. 

A muffled “Zayn.” Is all the replyLouis gives as Harry makes Louis his throught heir kiss. 

Skilled, Harry has the presence of mind to slide his hands to Louis’ bum and part the cheeks clarifying the path. In a flash the other lads get undressed, Zayn goes to the floor at Louis’ and Harry’s feet. He buries his face and lets the other lads know the honor he feels to appointed by his very deliberately, accentuated audible humming noises of his pleasure. Zayn slurps loudly where he can. Moans like he needs to eat this ass to survive. And what he is doing, yes, Louis likes. True to Zayn’s skill Louis arches his back to tilt his body for Zayn. 

Two sets of hand feel their way to Louis. Taking to playing with Louis’ dick, his balls, Louis begins to lose direction in making out with Harry. Harry makes an adjustment, his lips find sensitive places on Louis’ neck, ears, shoulders, his mouth makes strides to tease. 

Niall and Zayn counter Harry’s distraction, each trades between licks and soft sucking over the skin; Niall taking the length of Louis’ penis, his naked, smooth balls. 

A writhing Louis begins to slip from his primary focus, Zayn and Harry. This suggests what Louis is experiencing is a need for more. Liam goes off to get some lube. He’s back quick to Zayn’s side. He offers Zayn the tube, Zayn offers to Liam a major concession. 

Louis, sweet thing, you need to have a feel of Liam’s face buried in this sweet cheeks of yours, because Liam’s beard feels so good.” Niall has to tap Liam to remind him. “Use that lube, Li, slick up and get to it.” 

Liam has only seen Zayn’s finger once, barely if at all, try to push through Louis’ wall. He’s seen Louis undo himself in his first exploration of fingering. If Liam ever expects to put his massive dick in this tiny sweet thing he needs break it down for Louis or Louis will be ruined; it’s up to Liam. 

Once Liam begins to play with Louis’ little hole with his lubricated finger tip it responds. Louis’ rim gives resistance, but the flesh dances it’s response liking the tickling feels right. Louis occasionally gasps out, “like that”, “yes”, “please”, “more”. 

Niall keeps playing with Louis dick, his balls. With Harry acting like a human table top under Louis, Louis’ pelvis above the floor, it’s with ease Zayn can find himself a spot positioned so his mouth can access Louis from the opposite side of Niall. Niall lets Zayn have Louis’ dick. Zayn lets Niall reposition himself too so they can easily tag team a share. Licking Louis’ dick. Sucking skin on a ball. Licking a ball. Sucking on dick in alteration. 

Louis lets them know he likes it when Liam decides the rim is ready for him to slide one digit in fully. With that Louis is stretching out his “y a s s p l e a s e” as he shudders. 

It’s sensory over load for Liam. His big, fat knob begins to bead cum. Feeling pressed to hurry by his building heat Liam adds more lube and begins to push two fingers into Louis. Louis shudders again, a pleading tone to his “please”. 

Once Liam begins to twist his fingers with having done very few of these building insertions, Louis begins to orgasm. He screams as he spatters the two lads at his pelvis beneath him. He bites Harry, and none too softly, through a shirt cutting skin on upper part of one breasts, as his body trembles in waves with his thighs shaking. 

Harry laughs because he’s glad his shirt gave him a little protection, Niall and Zayn laugh at being so instantly cum-painted, Liam lets himself come at last, making Louis backside his retainer.


	13. Taken two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis welcomes Zayn. After Niall.

Niall is quick to leave the scene only to return with a clean face, a few towels and blanket.

The blanket is spread on the floor where Harry and the others place a compliant Louis. Harry is quick to remove his clothes that were annirrtiating barrier to his skin through that. Harry makes a brief inspection of Louis’ hole, “That was only the big daddy’s fingers sweet little thing. You’re still tight.”

Louis laughs, “I couldn’t help myself. His fingers in me felt so good. May I sit on Niall now?”

Niall is quick to set himself up to oblige. He lays down, squirting some lube on his cock and grins with great glee as Louis climbs on board, finds he is helped by the lads, to straddle Niall. This time Louis is positioned to face Niall. Liam kneels behind Louis for seeing straight on how it goes as Niall takes his cock in hand and lets Louis go to take it as he may choose. 

Louis first choice is having Niall’s slicked cock slide between his cheeks, stroking the length of it with his bottom, pausing sometimes to press the head to a sensitive opening, but Louis is constantly distracted by the lads Harry and Zayn. Both keep kissing him, stealing his face to turn their side of the coupling pair only to thave the other steal Louis back.

“Hey, wankers, ya mind letting him get on me here?” Niall finally protests. 

Harry and Zayn yield. Harry occupies himself with lazy wanking of his own dick. Zayn lights up a cigarette.

When Louis puts his hole over the head of Niall’s dick, Liam puts his hands under Louis bottom to spread Louis’ cheeks giving him a very good view at what Louis does next. All of them encourage Louis with their reassurances; Niall “should enter with ease”. Louis is “wise to start with Niall”. If he wants he “can stop anytime.”

With little challenge Louis starts to fill himself with Niall. Once his entrance is breached by Niall’s knob, Louis closes his eyes and pauses. With only a slight bit of Niall’s length penetrating his body he works Niall’s cock. Louis rocks his pelvis to and fro whole he lets out little gasps over his pleasure with this teasing his rim. This quickly impacts Niall. His body becomes flushed. Niall breaks into a sweat. He tries to articulated his position. 

“Fuck me Lou you are tight, hot, fucking so good”, “oh yes”, “sweet god, fuck so good”, and so it goes until Louis then begins to do pumping his body downward to more deeply take Niall. This is when Niall snaps at Liam. Liam’s hands spreading Louis’ bum are felt in every stroke too. “Fuck Liam, can you please not do that,”

Liam removes his hands but the friction they caused is replaced by Louis’ full cheeks coming into more contact with Niall’s length when it’s exposed. Niall’s hope to not be over stimulated by Liam’s hands down there is a failed idea. Also Louis begins to slap his bum down hard sat on Niall, bottoming, skin hitting wet skin, becoming increasingly loud in his sharing his pleasure. 

“Gonna come, gonna come...” Niall blurts out. He picks Louis up with his hands at Louis arm pits, or so he tries, but it takes the others help to pull Louis off like Louis was intending, apparently, to pound himself down on Niall entirely through Niall’s orgasm. Innately, Louis is the definition of a power bottom.

Niall comes with Zayn assisting his release by praising Niall, brushing him with a gentle caress. Liam and Harry make Louis lay back. Louis lets them. Louis has a very nice erection again created by riding Niall’s dick but he staved off his own release perhaps because he’d had one such a short time ago. Harry can’t resist. 

He takes Louis’ pretty prick in his mouth. Handles his balls teasingly. Hums his pleasure of sucking Louis’ dick.

Liam can’t resist Louis either. He bobs his cock over Louis’ lips a couple times while telling Louis, “suck”. So it is Louis finds he’s got Harry sucking his dick while Liam fucks his mouth as he’s laid out on his back. 

Zayn asks the significant question. “Louis, you want more dick... in your arse?”

Harry and Liam pull away. Louis is breathless. He shakes his head, “oh yes please, you next”.

Zayn is honored. He’s okay that it seems he’s is selected because Louis might be taking them by size. He and Harry are quite equally matched in length and girth. A quick addition of some lube before he crawls over Louis who spreads his legs to welcome Zayn between them before they all get a hint why he’s chosen Zayn next. 

Louis takes a hold of Zayn’s cock. He slides his hand on the cock admiring it . “The way yours hooks is fascinating. I want to know how that feels inside me.” 

It’s true, Zayn’s erection does have a striking curve. It’s Louis little hand remaining on his dick that guide Zayn to the welcoming hole. Once Zayn’ knob enters, Louis still on his back, Zayn continues his slide, puts his entire length in with one slow even push. Like Niall, Zayn circums to voicing his pleasure instantly. Like Louis owns him. 

“Oh sweet, tight, little thing. Fucking god, you feel so fucking good...” 

There’s very little delay on Zayn’s part to begging a forceful pounding. Louis isn’t put off, to the contrary he is egging Zayn on. His comments are random. Some misguided. Some pleading. Zayn’s comments stay more to the side of how tight and sweet a fuck Louis is. This has a stirring in Harry and Liam such that they engage in much battled kissing with them each on their knees withhtehi legs folded, their placement having their pelvises close to the other two who are fucking. When Louis hands aren’t on Zayn they reach up to find Harry and Liam. Louis gives Harry and Liam’s erections a lazy tug or two before returning his hands to Zayn’s arse as Zayn nails him. It seems like though Louis is vocalizing about the dicking he’s getting with Zayn, he’s verifying now and again his other interest; he has got two more cocks ready and waiting. 

He wasn’t kidding. He wants all of them.


	14. Three down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Zayn started, Harry finishes.

“Say something.” They all ask once Zayn has finished just second after he pulls from Louis shouting through his orgasm. He’s left Louis,looking a wreck; listless and a flushing spreading ever more across his skin. Glistening with perspiration over his normal amber makes Louis seem almost to be coated in a translucence of gold.

His little belly shows a slight pant. His parted legs have remained fallen off to either side of where Zayn laid on top of him, driving hard like Zayn likes to do when he fucks, as Louis goated him into sustaining until it was Zayn who broke unable to hold out against Louis’ control of him.

It was Zayn who came despite how hard he pounded Louis intending to “milk” him. Louis who looked primed to do so is just, well, a mess. His normally fluffy fringe has plastered to his head. He looks to have been biting his lips almost to the point of bleeding. Did he perhaps take on too much?

Niall’s sensibilities has returned. He gives Louis relief with some water and a cool wash cloth to sooth Louis’ face.

Louis lays there dazed. He’s not saying anything. Not until he hears the concerned talking around him where the four original roommates begin to doubt themselves. Too much, too fast, too hard, too...

And then Louis expresses his thoughts. Slowly. His voice that can be far too pixie at times, endearingly so utters his opinion softly.

“Oh that felt so good. Niall. Zayn. Please, more. I want to be filled. Now.”

...

What the actual fuck?

Louis still isn’t moving though. He’s just laying there blissed out having been fucked by Liam’s fingers to orgasm early on and been filled twice already with dick, making his first tops both come, and he remains... 

Well unsatisfied is not the word. He’s satisfied. He’s asking to have more cock. And he is not worried at all, that his is not, no not in any form, a normal thing.

“Harry.” Louis says. Still not making any effort to move. Guess it’s likely that when you own your tops you don’t have to work all that hard if you chose not. “Harry next. My daddy’s dick still too scary.”

Okay what?

So along the line of not telling Louis cum is not raw, unincubated milk, they’ve apparently created a notion equally false.

Liam is “daddy” because he has a big dick. It’s true. It’s huge. That doesn’t change that Liam is not any more alpha, for lack of a better word, than any of them.

“I would never hurt you Louis,” a mortified Liam offers, “never. You are a precious treasure to us. We all would never hurt you. Ever.”

Louis looks at his hands that he chooses to play with. “I want it though. It’s so big. It feels good when I’m full. I want it. But Harry first, next. Please. I want Harry to milk me. Almost made the milk when Niall, then Zayn were stuffed deep in me.”

Oh geez. 

Harry’s next.

Harry realizes he can’t really know it is intirely fine going about fucking Louis when Louis looks like he should have a rest. Louis won’t have waiting. “I want you in me.” Louis says more insistently to reaffirm.

They roll Louis over so his belly is down. Together they inspect his hole. 

Right. It’s gapping. All the pretty little pink floral tightness is destroyed. In its place a very slick opening and red walls. One by one they each can’t resist taking a turn at invading his body with tongues that can extend easily into the depth of their reach. They are refreshed by this. Each and every one. It’s like his hot walls are some kind of honey. They have to honor him like some ancient homage to the gods. Eros again?

With help Louis gets tripoded, his forearms down before him, preparing to take Harry. His back is arched so his lifted pelvis is tilted. Harry can slide his dick in with complete ease. As soon as Harry does, he slaps Louis’ cheeks with a hand. He brings them to a pleasing shade of red as he does this several more times. Zayn is to one side, Niall to the other. They play with Louis too. Wanking him from time to time, pitching his nipples. Nibbling his skin. As Harry settles into a slowed measured fuck, Louis coos and moans.

More than any time, or with any one in Harry’s experience, this lover, Louis, Harry wants to make feel good. So he suppresses all his diesre to drive in hard and get himself there fast; he stays with reading the sensations from Louis body. If Louis gives up a little shudder when Harry stays deeply impaled, Harry lets his feel cock buried there with a linger in case it will open his flood gates. Or when he gasps just ever so nice as to alsmost purr when Harry has a swirling motion if he’s working his cock to sensitize flesh at Louis’ hole, Harry hangs on to continue that. It’s a very slow, very determined manner of fucking to put a person on edge like Harry’s doing. From personal experience Harry knows this brings the most intense of orgasms. 

Making himself wonderfully deep in Louis, with his cock deliberately held pressed there again, himself aching to release, Harry gets hit by the waves of clenching spasm pulling on him before Louis can speak. Louis simply can’t give any warning as his body unravels. It’s very little the sounds he makes, more like a series of gasping noises as the little thing zharry is buried in comes. The sensation effects Harry in turn. Sure he intended to avoid dumping his cum in Louis but without warning... 

Overwhelmed, Harry lets his fury begin. He’s been a slow, thoughtful lover, now with his cock buried in Louis, his body’s needs take over. He makes several fast, forceful trusts to fully breed the pixie before him. Once Harry orgasm is subsiding he stays with his cock again fully buried one last time. He finally recognizes that through the orgasm the other lads have been sharing comments, things Harry’s not heard, his other sense like hearing muted as Louis pulled from him the pleasure he’d held back, but now, alone in being unserved is Liam. 

Liam. Liam’s lust is evident. He and Harry make eye contact. Louis is still plugged with Harry’s deeply stuffed cock. The unspoken between Liam and Harry is put to Louis s Harry sweepingly runs a hand over arse where minutes ago he’d been laying his slaps. “Louis, sweet little thing? You done babe? You wanna rest?” 

If Louis was sounding wrecked before, well, with a shaking manner to his speech Louis whispers, “Can I have Daddy first please?” 

Harry pulls out quickly. His slurry pours with him but not so much that there isn’t a fair load left for Liam to fuck out. Liam takes position where Harry was before. All the boys coo over Louis, his bravery. Being in his body having been theirs, him being so good, so tight for each of them, so much the sweetest fuck, they worship him with their calm praises. Liam waits with his big knob pressing at the door. “Louis sweet tiny thing, you certain you want this much?” 

Louis lifts up his head. He looks around at Liam. At Liam’s massive cock before next looking to Liam’s eyes. “Make me full, milk me please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please drop in with a comment. Say, “hi”. I know I might seem like I’m Satan’s heir, but assure you. No. I’m quite nice.


	15. Not without four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilo sex. Growing drama.

Liam has to admit on thing. When one’s perspective is to see their own dick at the precipice of penetrating into that sweet, hot hole, the pathway marked with the pair of lines accentuating the plush bottom to be had, it’s almost enough to make a mere mortal come. 

With Niall, Zayn and Harry following up on the work Liam’s fingers’ did to prepare Louis, it seems Louis should be ready to take Liam’s monster cock. Would never say Louis could do this with ease but at least he doesn’t cry out. He does however perhaps winch a little when Liam begins to push himself in. The other three who are near Louis’ face comfort him. They say things like “anytime you want to stop, sweet thing, you can say stop.”

Louis’ expression must have quickly changed shown his disregard of the suggestion to put this off before his words do. “Want my daddy to milk me with his massive penis deep in me.”

What? Louis is asking for is a third orgasm in short time. It’s a tall order of a little thing whose virginity was only taken so recently, whose understanding, naïveté is so skewed, by them as to be perverse. 

Probably the lads should stop this. Or never started it the first place. Yet here is Louis feeling the burn that always will come, well dicked or not, when Daddy Payne first enters. Sure enough Louis lifts off his chest-down, tripod position to come up on all fours. This changes the angle Liam is approaching but the other lads all know it won’t make things any easier. Liam is cautious to stop himself in small increments; his knob, his knob plus an inch of him, then plus two, it’s a slow first penetration. Liam accompanies the first drive with one hand on Louis’ hip to stabilize their union with his other hand sweeping over the backside of Louis’ body to praise and assure him. 

For Louis’ part he just tries to breathe, he pants, he breaks into a profuse sweat. He does not do however, is respond to suggestions that he can stop. Nope. He wants dick. He wants to be full. He wants Liam to do the milking. 

The first time Liam reaches bottom Louis shakes from the conquest. He surely should say stop? Louis does not. Rather, he lifts his head some, gasps “yaasss”. 

And then he does the thing. Louis, Louis...not Liam, begins to shift so he runs the length of Liam’s dick in his hole to his liking. Literally fucking himself on the massive cock like he owns this massive tool. Liam tries to describe what he can’t, “Fuck me, Louis, sweet little thing, I’m drowning in you, you’re so good.” 

This approach of Louis using Liam like he is Louis’ continues more times until Louis, who is shaking, sweating and likely burning from being so fully stuffed, takes ahold of the three before him to grasp onto like to pull himself up with. Liam catches on. One arm goes around Louis’ body to assist thus changing their relative positions so both are upright on their knees. Louis has back pressing to Liam’s front. Liam’s endowment allowing him to stay deep despite this shift. 

There they are. Liam wrapping Louis in arms, pulling Louis into him as he remains deeply buried in Louis. Louis is contently laying back against Liam, obviously a necessity as he’s got a contented disposition to having an arse full of cock. He’s making it clear that Louis not going to give up until this milks the cum out of him. Liam lets Louis do the next move. 

Louis makes some moderate pelvic undulations, not as much able to do the pumping because of how they are placed. This new approach effectively adds new explosions to Liam’s sensations. He reinforces his pleasure innLouis little moves by nibbling on Louis’ neck and shoulders. His hands make a sweep over the front of Louis’ body, stopping to play a little with his adorable prick, his balls, pressing a hand occasionally into the little poof flesh at Louis’ belly. Or allowing fingers bite into the front of Louis’ pelvis. Occasionally hands go farther upward. It’s one such time that they reach Louis’ nipples only intending a passing twist of one that Louis begins to come. He’s too fucked out to utter much, his dick gives up but very little jizz, however his body jerks hard on Liam’s. Liam has a sudden feeling like he’s drowning anew in Louis’ power over him. 

Liam’s dick begins filling Louis before he can hand off to the other lads the receptical of his seed, though he tries. The other three lay Louis forward and down with ease as Liam finishes dumping his load. He lays ropes of cum on Louis’ arse, his back, Louis’ sweated-flat hair. The other lads praise Louis repeatedly, sweep away what they can with anything around them that’s handy and unsoiled. Once Liam stops coming they each reach across to lick that big dick of Liam’s. It’s truly a club of four now. Entrance to the club certified when they’ve lost themselves to Louis. His amazing arse.

*** 

Hours later they’ve cleaned Louis. Fed him. Quite literally they fed him by hand offering him little bites as he seems too tired, too soft, too content to rest on the couch where they’ve put him after all this dicking. He doesn’t complain even as they treat him almost like a child. Not unless there is no one cuddling with him on the couch. If left alone on the couch for even a second or two he almost pouts. Unfortunately they all are facing assignments from their classes now that the term is fully underway. They do have work they have got to do. Louis, being in first year classes, hasn’t so much or so it seems. 

When Jay calls they are able to pull away. Pretty easily they can decipher the nature of the mother and son conversation from hearing Louis’ side of it. 

“Yes, it’s good. All good, most the classes are pretty easy so far.” 

“Really, even Maths.” 

“Favorite? Difficult to say. I like all the classes.” 

“Absolutely, they are great, wonderful. They are so good to me.”

“Lunch tomorrow? Sure. So you want me to come to your office...” 

“Okay I’ll see you then at the language arts building.” 

“I sound different? Only cause maybe I’m really tired, but I promise, I’m fine. Really fine. See you tomorrow.” 

*** 

The next day Louis selects a pair of thongs from Harry’s drawer of lacy, string-like, almost underwear. These he picks are a coral color. Hard for most people to wear but on Louis the color will be perfect. He’s roommates worry though. What if Jay wants to see what he’s wearing? Learning they are meeting outside his last class of the morning, going to the faculty dining room, it’s unlikely Louis will have a dresscode inspection. 

Before Louis can put the thong on his roommates insist they expect his... 

...because they are somewhat pervy for seeing the aftermath given that Louis has a pronounced waddle to his walk. Pervy, yes, because he does have a few lingering signs of his use. Their proclamation of this when they share in looking at his hole doesn’t stop his determination to dressin what he wants. They have him bent over the kitchen table where Zayn has hands of cheeks, cheeks spread for them to assess. 

“Louis you look a little sore.” Zayn’s says right before he takes advantage to make a wet, broad lick over Louis’ hole. 

Louis wiggles a little. “That feels good.” 

Harry slaps one buttock. Follows that with a tiny nip on the smacked cheek. “Enough of that from you little thing.” 

Niall lets the saliva left by Zayn assist him teasing finger the entrance saying, “Let yourself recover.” Louis lets out a grumble as he wiggles in a deliberatively suggestive way. 

“What does the daddy say.” 

Liam pulls Louis upright and in to him. He forces Louis’ hand over his crotch so Lluos cannfeel what is inside his jeans. “He says he’d like you to get your clothes on. Stop being a tease. We have classes. And you, sweet little trickster, you have a very sore bottom that for now gets nothing. No fingers, no dick, no daddy. You get to rest another day. Be a good boy and maybe we let you have Zayn eat you out after class. While one of plays with that prick of yours or those nipples.” 

Louis seems content with this. Aroused a little too. The idea alone gave him a nice semi so sliding in the thong it poked out one side making them regret they had told him no. Nothinnnelse to do they got themselves organized, out the door, off to campus unsure if Louis’ odd stride was his soreness or his semi challenging him. 

As per the norm, transit between the morning classes was excited on the schedule of who escorted which legs of the journey. Only when it came to lunch were they deviating. Jay would walk over to the building Louis was to be in class at before lunch and presumably walk with himmto his first class after their lunch. They only hope the mother doesn’t notice Louis is walking funny. 

*** 

Harry is just taking a seat in his first class after lunch when his phone rings. If five minutes before the class starts so he heads into the hall to take the call. 

It’s Jay. With reservations Harry answers. 

His ‘hello’ is met with a pleasant sounding Jay, thankfully. Some trepidation leaves Harry who had a vision of Jay screaming about how she knew her son is dick-sore. 

“Hi Harry, good I got one of you. I know class is about to start but I wanted to ask one of you something is going on with Louis. I can’t put my finger on it but I think he’s in love. Or something.” 

Jay pauses. It’s the “or something” that has Harry flying through a Rolodex of possible replies. None seem safe. He goes with stupid. Just play stupid. “In love or something? Okay, um, not sure, what to say. You think he met someone in one of his classes?” 

Again Jay pauses. “Well not exactly...I’m pretty sure he has a crush on one of you. It’s all he talked about. Talked but said nothing. And the thing is he seems different. I can’t say I know in what way but he’s not the same lad he was a week ago. He’s...different.” 

Harry is thinking “oh yeah, he’s different, he’s been deflowered. He’s been fucked so well he can’t walk. He’s sucked dick, had a delightful time sucking the dick of others. He’s come on his fingers after his arse was eaten out but the master only to then come on someone else’s fingers, and fully dominate the four of us as we try to peg him one after another. Right. He’s different.. 

That of course is not what Harry says. He offers a short (thank you class that is starting) offer. “I wouldn’t know because we are still getting to know him...” 

“Stay safe” Harry thinks stopping his words there. Thinking harder he gets his mind out of the gutter and says the best thing he can. “The lads and me, we are still exploring his...um, quirks. You know, like you said he’s different. I mean to us he’s very unique. We haven’t noticed him acting like he’s for a crush or anything. Maybe we just don’t know him that well yet. I can ask the other lads.” 

Harry agrees. Sure. They’ll talk. 

*** 

The second class ends Harry texts Liam and Niall about Jay’s call. He and Zayn are to meet Louis at the class he had after lunch, but Harry can’t risk letting the subject wait until a couple hours later. 

When he arrives to where Zayn is waiting for Louis, and him, causally smoking, he fills Zayn in. It’s a few minutes later and soon late to escort Louis to his next class on time. Time ticks. No Louis. 

They go into the building to to the room the class Louis was in would have been held. The room is empty. The registry outside the door reveals it is not in use this hour. Remaining in the room leisurely taking care of papers is a professor. The man is Chinese. This is Louis’ Mandarine language course. 

The lads decide to ask if the class ended early, maybe Louis got away before they expected. The professor assure them the class ended as scheduled. He would like to know why they ask. 

They tell the prof they meant to meet up with a student. Their roommate, Louis Tomlinson. The lie Zayn creates is that they all had to go meet with their landlord and resign their lease. This secures confidence to betray privacy standards because the prof reveals why they’ve missed Louis. 

“Today we were doing conversational practice in teams. Student had to create casual conversations among themselves, practice speaking in Mandarine. About half way through the exercise Louis picked up his materials and left the room. I’d rather not deduct from his grade so perhaps you can tell him to talk to me. The other students in his group were laughing a bit. Like something happened. I have the cards every student wrote of what they tried to say, what questions, what responses. The questions remains did they do something unkind or did Louis leave because he became suddenly ill? Tell him I want to see his cards. I’d like him to ask before he leaves early again. I know he is gifted in language arts but the conversational practice is essential for this course.” 

Already late to their own next classes they ignore that fact. They try Louis’ phone. He doesn’t answer.


	16. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis learns he has been too naive. The four lads learn Louis has a spunky side when he is not pleased about something.

Out of breath from running the entire way home, Harry and Zayn enter their flat. 

They are relieved that inside their door is a clump of clothes diumped where Louis stripped them off. The pile is topped with a bright coral pair of panties signaling he is stark naked. His messenger bag is on the floor to the side of clothes like he dumped everything in haste. The door to Louis’ room is closed.

They knock. Louis squeaks, “Who is it?”

“Me and Zayn, can you come out?”

“It’s not locked. Come in.”

Sure enough a naked lad is there, sat in his bed. His legs are tucked into him, his arms around them. He looks very small and vulnerable like this. The room is rather dark because he’s closed the window shade. He’s hiding? 

“Louis what’s going on? We went by your Mandarine class and the prof said you left early. Are you sick?”

“No. Not really.”

Zayn and Harry take a seat on the bed to either side of Louis. Softly spoken, with a gentle touch of a foot, they asks. “What happened then? Why did you leave class early? The prof expects an explanation. Besides you know how we like to walk with you between classes.”

Louis looks at his hands that he fidgets with them.

“In class were doing speaking lessons in groups. Some of the other students started to laugh at me. They made me feel uncomfortable, so I left.”

This is the thing the lads never considered as they have a hunch before it’s said. They feared something like this would happen because they haven’t prepared for the impact for Louis to go outside of their little circle. They’ve known it’s inevitable Louis might draw attention because he’s a tiny little treat dressed in stringy lace thongs. This is what happens when Louis doesn’t know the potential consequences of unexplained cultural norms. It was entrusted to them by Jay to teach Louis this by having him share the flat of “normal Uni blokes” his age. In reality the lot of them have basically set him up to function as their own private courtesan.

They inquire, hopeful the cause is not of their indirect making. “Louis what did they laugh about? Maybe it had nothing to do with you, maybe they meant nothing by it. We’re all idiots at this age.”

Louis furrows his cute eyebrows. 

“I’m not stupid. I know what they meant insults, and there is one classmate, Craig, he was the one who started it. We were supposed to talk about things like what are normal questions people encounter. Harmless conversational questions like do we live on campus? Or off campus? With family? Or flatmates? That kind of stuff. After awhile I was asked by Craig if I ever share clothes with my flatmates. It’s seemed a normal question, I thought it was, so I said yes. Craig began laughing. He told everyone in the group he was in the men’s room right before class and he saw me. That is true, I had gone to take a wee after lunch. What I didn't know until he announced it to everyone in our group was that he saw my underwear. ‘Louis shares his roommates panties, don’t you Louis.’ He said. Everyone looked at me. They laughed since they remember what I had said elrier which was that I lived with four lads. I had no girl flatmates.” 

“So this Craig was checking you out before class in the public restroom?” 

Louis has a confused expression. “I don’t know, I mean I did my wee, went to wash my hands, I never paid attention to anyone else. Craig added as they all laughed at me after he said that about my panties that he saw me tuck myself under some pretty pinkish-orange lace, that’s all I heard because once they started laughing at me I just picked up my stuff and left as fast as I could.” 

Harry and Zayn move to cuddle in close on either side of Louis. They get their arms around him. “Louis, maybe it’s time we explain more about what most people normally do. It seems we have mislead you about some things.” Zayn says. 

Harry adds, “Yes, like when I showed you those panties I was wrong not to have said that most boys don’t wear them. Some do. Like me, for example, from time to time, depending on my mood. The common thing usually is for a lad to wear is something like the briefs and boxers your mum bought for you. I should have explained that to you. This is two times now that a student on campus has seen you wearing a thong and that has caused trouble. In part it’s because everyone always looks at your bum, they are looking where their eyes don’t need to look, but...” 

Louis cuts Harry off. “But. But I don't like the other kind. Even if the thongs are not normal for most people they are what I like. I like how they don’t have much fabric. I that when I dress in the mornings how all of you are looking at me like you want to see me wearing those panties and nothing else. It feels normal for me.” 

How do they address this? They know they cannot let Louis stray into future situations while so culturally naive or he will become a target. For bullies. Or for worst yet for brutes like those who cornered him in the men’s room on the first floor of the Anthropology building that day. If those wankers would run up to assault him while they were out for a jog despite that Louis was walking with two other people, what else would they do? If Craig caught on to Louis’ dress and publically called him out, how many others would harass him as well?

“Okay Louis”, Harry says laying a kiss on the side of Louis’ head, “but going forward we have some other things we want to clarify about lifestyle norms. Things we should have shared a long time ago.”

Ever the determined little thing Louis pipes up. “I know gay is not accepted by everyone as normal. You don’t have to lecture me on that. I had enough of that just today from my mum. She spent most of lunch turning the conversation off about my classes to what she was trying to learn. I thinks she knows I’m not a virgin anymore. She wasn’t directly asking but she was looking for clues. I don’t want her to think it was with one of you or she might make me move. She kept finding ways to say gay is more commonly tolerated here in England but it still can have a stigma. I just told her I don’t want to talk about who I like, that I’m not a little boy. It kind of hurt her, I know, but I’m not a child anymore. I want to make my own decisions. Good or bad. Right or wrong. If I want to wear these little string panties, why not? If I want to be milked by my roommates, why not? We are not children.”

Snap.

Harry and Zayn let the question hang in silence for what seems too long before, throat clearing, an explanation.

“Well...Louis...um, so here is the thing. It’s not likely that many people who live together typically do what we do. Would go so far as to say that there a few people who swap partners like we have been doing. It’s not normal. When you moved in we didn’t mean to deceive you. It just kinda happened.”

Louis shakes them off from him a bit. He almost sounds mad. “What you’ve done is wrong? Is that what you’re saying?”

“Yes, you weren’t really coming here with a normal unbringing. We knew that. Your mum trusted us to model normal behaviors. She was worried we’d reject a potentially gay flatmate. We assured her we didn’t care about that. But she could not expect we would lead you astray. That not only one of us, but all of us would take your virginity.”

Zayn cuts in. “Harry technically, Niall took it. We just made sure it was obliterated.”

Ever so determined Louis shakes his head. “Not to disappoint you but I thought I gave it. And what is virginity anyway? Why is it so important? I mean if someone wants to keep it, fine. I meant to feel different. I liked the time what a lad made me have those stirring feelings and milk came. He just touched me, my penis. But when the four of you began touching me I knew I wanted it more. More times, more ways, more. I was my choice yesterday. Mine. I want going to say anything about things that let my mum know I’m not her little virgin son anymore. It’s my choice. I chose not to want to be bonded with a girl. I chose to allow myself touched by all of you. I wanted the sex. The gay sex.”

Louis’ frustrated rant ends. He’s taken most of the shame from them but it still remains. This is no normal living accommodation when one person is being the outlet for numberous others. Before Louis moved in they kinda rotated around who topped, who bottomed, who fell in with who. This. This though has become a Louis-centered sex-fest.

“Okay Louis. We understand you aren’t being forced. And you never will be forced by any of us, e v e r. But another thing that is really important is the way it is four of us, one of you. We used to trade around. With you here we’ve all kinda of lost interest in the others. I mean in being in each other’s arse. When you’re not around we are all obsessing about when can we feel you again because you’re just so lovely to be with. My point is most people, gay or straight, don’t have sex with more than one person at at time. Certainly not in a group act. That’s an orgy. What we did, yesterday, before, it’s an orgy. It’s considered a deviant behavior even though it happens a lot.”

Louis looks at Zayn trying to understand the layers of meaning. Then he looks at Harry. Harry nods a “yes”, decides its time to clarify something else. “Another thing. You said Jay requested that you don’t look at porn to learn about sex. She’s right. Porn is not very realistic. They frequent portray orgies as norm though, ironically. But it is very fake. However you do have a few ideas that are nearly right about sex and kinda not. Like the milking. It’s not milk. It may look like raw milk, but the jizz, ejaculate is semen. It’s half of what you need to create a baby. That’s why the man puts it in the woman. In her the semen, contains a sperm, the sperm finds an egg. Together they make a baby. The milk in a woman’s breast does come just from her body with the changes she experiences for preparing for giving birth. Do you think you can let us give you a good book to explain?”

Louis’ face says it all.

“You think I’m stupid.” 

In unison the two say, “No, no, no!” Harry explains. “Absolutely no, there is nothing stupid about you. We’ve been stupid. We’ve been greedy for you. Your innocence is not something we should have usd to mislead you. You don’t have to accept out apology but we do owe you that. And a hole lot more.” 

“A lot more? A lot more? Like what ever I want.” 

Louis’ voice has turned from tenuous in tone to something else. A tone of demand. “I want you to make that, it’s not milking? Semen thing?” 

“Cum. You mean make you come.” 

“Yes, make me come.” 

“Later Louis. We have two more classes to get back to.” 

“No. Now. I want you to make me come now.” 

Zayn and Harry are sure they are not getting what is in Louis’ head. He is almost acting like he’s mad at them, for keeping secrets, he’s sort of choosing to punish them, and yet this is really not so much a punishment as a...hell of a good trade. 

Louis rolls forward to put himself on hands and knees. The mere mention of sex has Zayn and Harry hard. They each remove their clothes. Harry leans down to kiss Louis as Zayn takes a spot behind him to part cheeks. Parting them he suggests Harry look. 

“Louis, are you sore?” 

Louis looks around at them. His eyes fix on them with a scow. “Yes. Some.” 

“Louis, sweet thing, we can’t do this when you’re still sore from the last time.” 

Louis gets up from where he was. Walking out of his room he returns in a few seconds with his phone in hand. “Fine. I’ll call Liam and Niall then.” 

Jumping to action Zayn and Harry takes his phone setting it aside. “You don’t need to do that. You don’t need them. We can take care of you.” 

They take positions. Zayn sits on the bed and puts Louis’ to stand in front of him, arse to his face. Harry drops to his knees in front of where Louis stands. Zayn is quick to get to eating Louis out as Harry settles into sucking Louis off. It’s a few seconds of this before Louis babbles his pleasure over this. His sweet nature restores as they get him more and more aroused. Their arrousal is heightened too. Each lad is more and more needing to wank themselves with one hand and fight to make the use only one had work to keep Louis placated. Without saying it they both know they agree they should not be dicking Louis yet, not today. 

Louis reaches a point where he might approach his need to come. The act of Zayn making his hole welcoming, Harry sucking with his perfect meant for cock mouth, has Louis. He makes his demand. 

“Please, fill me. I want someone inside me.” 

Harry pulls off. “Louis, sweet thing. You’re too sore today. Please cum in my mouth. You can do that, him?” Harry suggests as he continues wanking Louis cock in his hand. 

“No, not unless you do that as take Zayn in your arse. Now. I wanna come.” 

Demanding, needy, a little bitchy, but again sort of hot. To emphasize his snotty demand is somewhat of a slap down to punish them for playing with his innocence he insists. “You get me to come while Zayn fills you. I wanna see his, see...cum drip from your hole when he’s done.” 

Demanding bitch or not, they obey. Louis lays down so Harry can work his dick while his bum is presented to Zayn. Zayn gets little time to prep Harry so Zayn gets a particularly tight arse and Louis gets a distracted Harry. 

It takes little time for Harry’s skilled mouth to unravel Louis. Louis talks over his entire orgasm directing Zayn to fill him (Harry) good. Harry and Zayn have to admit, Louis has them by the balls figuratively. 

It feels good. 

*** 

It’s a few hours later when Niall and Liam return to the flat having stayed at Uni through the afternoon to attend their classes. In a series of texts Zayn and Harry have communicated to them what has happened with Louis. The events in the class after his lunch with Jay, the way they revealed things to him, the way he reacted. That’s why Liam and Niall are slightly prepared that when they get home the innocent little sweet power bottom is now a bit bitchy and being demanding for restitution. He takes Liam and Niall to his room and has them get him off while he makes Liam takes Niall up the arse as Liam sucks Louis off. 

After that Louis comes down from his highly agitated state and acts more like his normal self. Adding to his diffusing emotions is that he’s gotten several calls from Jay. Apparently one coming after each professor for each missed afternoon class reached out to her. Jay, being a visiting faculty, was someone they felt they should reach out to when her son appears to have potentially skipped. By the time they go to bed that night Louis appears to have had his wings clipped by his mother.


	17. Terrible mistake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lads begins to think they’ve made a terrible mistake.

The next morning the lads find they have an ever still yet sassy roommate who is possibly still bent on punishing them. 

The first thing he does is come out from his room to make tea. Nothing unusual about that except he walks around naked and makes it a point to do some moves with exaggeration. For example, he opens the drawer that contains their teas of various types but instead of taking out the Yorkshire they all know he likes he bends over to put his face close to the drawer like he needs to do this to see the various types of teas. 

It’s a totally unnecessary move. its meant for one purpose. 

To make his bum presented prone planting the idea of him bent over for them. If there is any doubt of this intent than why else would he elect to put a hand on one cheek like to scratch an itch but in so doing teasingly part one cheek ever so slightly?

Next Louis starts water for tea. They watch him closely because he’s been always letting them do this for him. While he waits for water to a boil he grabs a banana. Of course he eats it slowly, turned to face them, he makes eye contact with them each in turn as he puts some of its length in his mouth. He next gets a powdered pastry and eats that where he stands still waiting for water to boil. The powder falls to his little chest and he sweeps it off making sure to make eye contact as his delicate hands sweep over his tiny nips.

Once he has tea in the water he takes the cup with him to sort through the assorted thongs that have been appropriated to his. He comes out wearing a pair, black, very sheer. As it he’s a model he walks into the living room to ask if they thing the smidgen of fabric “looks nice”. 

The four react in unison to sputter out how the thing is perfect. Louis shrugs. Walks off. Mumbles to suggest he's not sure. He comes back out a minute later in a new pair. This look a pale yellow, more lacey than the first, a small green flowers at the center. “Does it look good? Better than the first? No? Yes?”

Louis does this tease two more times until the phone call from his mum forces him to settle with what he is in, a gingham print thong, because his mum apparently has called to ask to see him at her office before first classes start. Clearly Jay wants to follow up with the issue of Louis’ missed classes of the day before.

After the call Louis is quick to drop his deliberate tease, meant to punish, and they all head off to campus together. Louis’ manner of being atypically quiet reminds them; he’s a lad out of place. His nerves must be verging on shatter. 

Louis’ new stubborn, sassy side doesn’t allow him to accept their offer to wait near Jay’s office for support after their conference. No. Instead Louis specifically requests they leave, he’ll get to his first class okay alone. To this request they share a feeling of reservation. Those lads who cornered Louis in this building...are they Anthropology majors? Are they likely to be anywhere around? A random encounter could be inevitable.

With reluctance they leave. Not before Louis assures them that he will text how the conference with his mum unfolded. Later between classes as they resume their chaperoning they learn that Jay was firm about the absences, but loving. She only wanted to make certain Louis understood this school thing is an important part of his indepence, self-sufficiency, future.

Whe they come to the last class of the day, Portuguese, Louis is spotted engaged with fellow classmates. It’s not just Louis. Most of the students are huddled together in groups. In addition to a prof there are a pair of teaching assistants circulating around tables where groups of students are teamed up.

The hovering of Liam, Niall, Harry and Zayn at the doorway drawls the attention of one such teaching asssitant. The assistant comes to the door where they are loitering.

“Can I help you, are you looking for someone?” He asks pushing a thick pair of glasses in place that have slid down his nose.

“We’re waiting for our flatmate, Louis Tomlinson.” Liam says.

The assistant looks over at where Louis is sat. Louis’ mate’s can see the easy happiness in Louis’ manner while he works with other students. None of his frustration with them is evident. 

“Oh, okay. Well the professor always schedules this course late in the day because he likes the students to do their language labs together. That was specified in the course registration. Technically class is over, formal class but this is the time they are usually expected to do their conversational practice. How about I let Louis know you’re waiting.”

The congenial offer is accepted. Liam, Harry, Niall and Zayn watch as the lad goes over to Louis’ table. As he’s informing Louis, Louis looks over to them. He scows a little. He says something to the asssitant. The assistant comes back to them.

“Louis said not to wait. He’ll see you at home.”

***

A few hours pass. The four lads have gotten very itchy. Surely Louis would be home anytime. He could take their “itch” away.

When dinner hour approaches and Louis is not back they call his phone. He doesn’t pick up the call. Instead he replies by text.

“What?”

“Where are you?”

“Watching football practice.”

“???why???”

“Because I was invited.”

“By who?”

“A friend. Not your business. Bye.”

This leave the four of them seeping in their decisions. Did they play it too loose with Louis’ feelings?

***

Later yet later in the evening it has become more solemn at their flat. Louis would not be watching football practice still, football, in the dark.

They call his phone again.

No answer.

No text.

Not until about another hour passes. Then a reply comes like it hasn’t been something Louis would notice because it is of no consequence. All Louis says... “What now?” 

“Where are you? It’s getting late.”

The tone of sass can be read in Louis’ text reply, “I have one mother. Don’t need four more.”

“Fair enough. But where are you?”

“Club, dancing. Bye.”

Fucking-ey. At a club? This has the four lads in a state. A terrible state. They launch out of their flat to go in search. They spilt up to canvas as many clubs and pubs in the vicinity of campus. It doesn’t take long when Niall enters one such establishment before he sends the other flatmates a text. “He’s here. Dancing.”

Zayn, Liam and Harry converge on the club, a popular one among Uni students who want the environment of a loud, pulsing music and a scene to be seen.

Sure enough as Niall points out Louis on the dance floor, in a sea of mostly men. Louis is dancing with one specific person. From their initial view his identity is unclear; his back is to them. The peripheral dancers around Louis and this dance partner are mostly lads of similar age. These peripheral checking out Louis, not so much his partner, like they want to move in. 

The lad dancing with Louis, with hands all over Louis, including a slight slip of fingers into jeans to feel skin, and thong underneath, is revealed when he and Louis finally turn. It is the lad from Louis’ class the other morning that was wearing a sports jersey who followed Louis from class that day in a hungry pursuit. This suggests has also become a person who Louis calls “a friend” now, who invited Louis to a soccer practice, Louis accepting, and who now has his hands all over Louis.

Wasn't the jersey-clad bloke warned? 

Watch is all they can do as they are confronted with another layer of burn that their deception likely caused.

Louis looks entirely happy dancing, grinding, in a sea of men with his...do they call him Louis’ date, having free will with where and how he touches Louis. Louis has a slight sheen from dancing like the lads have seen every time they’ve fucked him. He’s smiling. Laughing. He’s having a blast. Matters get worse when the classmate-date decides to almost stop dancing because he goes in for a kiss right there on the dance floor. Louis doesn’t recoil. No. He melts into the lad, Louis’ arms going around his date, Louis’ hands running over the lad’s athletic form like to check him out.

Roommates can decide whether to leave in order to spare their misery or if the should stay vigilant for security. Where will Louis and this classmate take this next? To a dark place out of sight for a quick blowjob? To bed?

The kiss stops when a random, peripheral bloke bumps into them, Louis actually, and hard. Louis’ date gives the offending guy a shove then he and Louis resume dancing. After their kiss and the defense of Louis their dancing is even more connected. The heat between them, the want, is palpable even from a distance.

The decision among Harry, Liam, Niall and Zayn is to wait this torture out. They decide to ensure that Louis doesn’t get more than he’s bargained for. When the pair look to decide to leave, Louis retrieves his messenger bag, his date carries it for him and they exit arm in arm looking very much a couple.

The object by Louis’ roommate’s is to follow unnoticed. This is easy because Louis and his date are only into each other. They aren’t looking at their surroundings. They are however hanging onto each other. Most often The Date has an arm around Louis such that his hand can reside on Louis’ hip or backside like to feel the bubble butt being in motion as they walk.

But the time the couple near the flat the four flatmates decide to take a little known alley shortcut to access their flat ahead of the couple. At least Louis is looking to be returned. Their Louis.

Or is he theirs? Was he ever?

...

The door opens to their flat with Louis looking like that person who is smitten as he giggles coming through the door. He lets his guest enter before he takes the messenger bag from The Date while in doing so he allows himself to be pulled into the lad and they kiss. A lingering kiss. A hand feeling low to arse like to claim. Louis not pushing away or offense.

It’s only after the kiss that Louis allows a little space between them and looks to the room at large. His four flatmates are all sat there with the looks on their faces baring their emotions. Annoyance and jealousy. 

Louis smiles. Adorably cute like this is no big deal he says, “Hi. Oops. Didn’t realize you all were still up. Not waiting on me I hope. This is my friend Christopher Veléz. Christopher this is Zayn, Niall, Liam and Harry.”

Christopher enters the flat like they’ve welcomed him, as if, extends a hand. It’s now they realize how incredibly handsome he is. Very fit. Very, very all that. He looks exotic. Like if someone made a hybrid of Zayn and Harry. Louis comes beside him as the lads stands, Louis threads his arm around Christopher, once this person who unsettled Louis now this new person of interest.

The next move by Louis diffuses the tension. He takes Christopher by hand, leads his back to the door, “Thanks again Christopher. That was so much fun. I haven’t ever been out like that before.”

“Does this mean we can go out again? Maybe not the game first but an actual date, like dinner then some dancing? You’re a really good dancer Louis, you move with such natural instincts. All those blokes tonight were just hovering around you, wanting to step in.”

Louis squeaks his response a little like his voice does when he’s genuinely flattered, “Love to. Maybe not a school night so we can have time alone together after?”

If the look on Christopher’s face doesn’t say it all the appearance of a bonified large boner filling inside his pants does.

The door closes. Louis turns around to face them. They all have flushed faces. Jealous is boarding on rage. Why rage can not be explained. What right can they claim over him? His decisions?

“What?” Louis chirps like he is clueless. “What are you looking at?” He walks past them stripping off his shirt. His lower neck just where the shirt would have kind of covered is a mark. The mark of someone necking and making Louis claimed. 

They are shocked. He owns them. Each one of them feels so much jealousy mixed with unjustified anger and a huge amount of hurt.

Haven’t they deceived Louis? How can they feel anything other than regret?

Louis stops at the door to his room. He peels off his jeans. His bum seems to pop out as he does this because of the accentuating framing of the thong which he also strips off in a deliberate forward bend with it presented for a second or two in the process before he turns around. 

The turn reveals he has a slight semi. 

A result of a strangers kiss?

Each of the lads can probably guess they aren’t alone in feeling a crushing ache. They stand there mute. Hearts hurting. Minds empty. This little bitch owns them.

Like he knows that he says, “I’m really tired but need help with this.” Louis pulls on his semi. “Two of you want to come help me...you know make me come, or as you like to let me believe, m i l k me.”

Any of the four could have been knocked over with a feather. They cough. A sputter. And then a voice finds the strength. “Which two? Um who do you want?”

Louis doesn’t even look at them as he goes into his room. “Don’t care. Drawl straws or something. Just come get the job done.”

***

It’s the next morning. Louis is still asleep. It was Zayn and Niall who were the lucky recipients. Only not. Or so they explain over as Harry says “What? Are you serious? You mean you didn’t fuck him? Either of you?”

“No. No dick in his arse, he said.He wanted us to get him off. Eat him out, suck him off, but he wouldn’t accept us fucking him. He did say we could do each other? He would ‘like to watch that’, he said with emphasis in a sassy tone. I’ll tell you, he’s really different. We betrayed him and he’s not having it go unpunished. Not one little bit.” Zayn says.

Niall adds context. “The thing is me and Z were totally his bitches despite his bitterness. We got him off, then we had to try to see if he was serious about watching us so we performed for him. I say performed because while it was good doing friends with benefits before Louis, now it’s like meaningless. Not to say Zayn didn’t feel good. It it’s not the same.” 

Zayn nods like he agrees. Niall continues. “The thing is afterwards, when we were done, there was this thing. His face showed something, not the sass, the bitterness, but something else. I think he is sad. Like really sad. I think we really hurt him. He was so innocent, so naive. So precious and perfect. I think we’ve made a terrible mistake.”

Conversation. Stops as Louis walks out, goes to shower, finishes, goes to get Harry’s thongs. All of them. He just takes an armful fromHarry’s room and trots the load of lingerie back over to his room. Claimed.

Why not. After all he has Harry’s dick. The other three’s too. Why not Harry’s belongings?

A minute later he comes out wearing one. It’s a black piece with an elastic waist band of pink lace and fine trim of pink on the length that trails through the butt crack.

He gets some tea started. He hardly says much or looks at them either. It’s not certain to them if they are being snubbed. Niall and Zayn wave off Harry and Liam from approaching him.

His phone rings. He answers. “Christopher!” Louis says gleefully. “How did you sleep?” 

There is the pause as Christopher replies. Louis responds next with a continued happy lilt. “Today? Sure. I can do lunch.” 

Tortured silence as Louis listens to his phone call as the others eavesdrop before Louis says to the next prompt. “This weekend? Yes. Love to.” 

A last short silence is followed by a very quick, short reply, “Sure, same, see you in class, bye!”


	18. Flowers in hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frustrations build as Louis continues to use them as tools. It’s gets worse when his date shows up.

By the time the weekend comes it’s been more of the same.

Louis being bitchy and pretty much owning them, it’s not that they haven’t had good dicking, it’s just that they’ve found themselves resigned to returning to bottoming for each other. This always following each time Louis had a pair of them, to be two chosen by themselves like they matter not to him, join him in his room to pleasure him. 

Their damage is done and Louis isn’t letting up on his punishing denial. They can admire his flower. They can play with it, burning their faces inbewteen his sweet cheeks, lapping at his hole. The can deep-throat his cock. They can’t, however, fuck him. The most they’ve gotten out of him on the subject of his change is one time in the several when he’s said an odd thing. Vague. It’s meaning he couldn’t understand. When pressed to explain he rambled on in some language they could not understand then went to bed. 

Adding to the misery of realizing too late that they betrayed Louis trust they have learned that Christopher is in two of Louis’ classes; his first class and his Portuguese class at the end of the day. He has also been taking Louis to lunch everyday since the club. Aside from that they only have learned that he is Latino. He plays soccer. He’s generally considered a very nice guy. 

The latter was learned when Jay stopped by on Thursday night. She had a bag of groceries and some cash for “general expenses”. An ulterior motive was suspected. As she was leaving, having hugged Louis goodbye, Liam walked he out to her car because it was dark and the lad’s wanted to make a good impression. Liam opened her door for her when Jay said the strangest thing out of the blue. 

“You know Liam, like I said to you lads back in your flat, I’m grateful for how well this living arrangement with you lads is working out for Louis. Truly. It is surprising to learn he’s got a crush on some boy from his classes. I mean, not that it’s a boy, because I guess I’ve known for a long time that he was gay. I’m just surprised it’s Christopher.”

“You’ve met him them?”

“Yes, accidentallly. Louis and he were having lunch where me an a colleague went as well. I met him then. Christopher seems like such a nice young man. Very attractive, very polite. He had such heart eyes over Louis and tried so hard to make an impression...” Jay pauses. Hesitance weighing whether to say more. “...it’s just that I always thought he had a crush from day one on one of you lads is all. He was a surprise.”

Liam is perplexed about what exactly to say. He waits in uncertainty.

This silence works. Jay continues. “I know this is not for you lads to do, not your place, but I want to be sure Louis is safe. If it’s not too awkward, would you please bring up talk about sex with him. Safe sex. Condoms, all that. He’s just so naive and precious. I would hate for someone to take advantage. He’s very independant. He’s always had to be. And he’s sassy, at least with his mum, so maybe with people he can trust he can learn how to keep himself safe. He’s all I got. I’m very protective. That’s why I took this position so I could oversee his transition into this alien society.”

Liam assures her they will tackle the subject of sex. Betrayal is done. Guilt is deep. What is one more lie?

That was Thursday. Now it’s Saturday morning and Louis wakes last unaware that the morning conversation over tea was how to undo what they have done. For Louis’ sake. For Jay. And because they can’t take yet another day of Louis merely using two of them to get him off without a good fucking. It’s torture.

Furthemore. Louis has a date. He was babbling on about it all evening before bed Friday night. “A proper date.” 

At mid morning, Louis still asleep, there is a knock at the door. Niall opens it to find its Christopher. The fucking bloke has a huge bouquet in hand and a box of something that smells like fresh pastries. He strides past Niall like he’s invited in with his eyes scanning for Louis. 

“Good morning,” he says, the chipper Louis-stealing bastard, “I couldn’t wait to see Louis so I decide to being him these now. Then I thought he might like some sweets so I stopped to get something. Decided it might be nice to bring enough for the lot of you.”

Geez, what a nice, nice guy. How romantic. Can’t wait for the date so he brings flowers in the morning of their date and treats too...enough for the slacker roommates who’ve been shagging the hell out of the lovely creature he is romancing like a proper gentleman. Fuck. What a nice guy. Fucker. 

Christopher is also wearing his soccer clothes. He has got his long hair, long, though not as long as Harry’s, pulled back with a broad hair band. This shows his features; too hauntingly revealing he looks like the product of a Zarry union. 

“He’s sleeping.” Is all that is said to Christopher. 

“Oh, o k a y....” Christopher says like he doesn’t want to see himself out with as much ease as he walked himself in despite the tone suggesting it. Clarifying that he’d like to stay. “Maybe I could just go wake him...”

Before anyone can say to “fuck off, no” Louis’ door opens. He immediately sees the tall, attractive athlete standing there. The delivery of pastries is sat on the table, flowers are still in hand. Louis shrieks, runs to him. He leaps into Christopher who does a remarkable job of catching him despite having flowers in one hand and a naked Louis to catch.

In an accent like it’s a pet name Louis says “Cree-e-stow-fur!” Beginning to passionately kiss the Latino, Louis holds himself against Christopher with arms and legs wrapped around him. Christopher has one arm holding flowers at Louis’ back, the other arm has to hold Louis for a lift to keep him there by having itself placed on a voluptous, luscious, round bottom. 

Once their long, deep kiss subsides, Louis slides off of his smitten lover to be and takes the flowers. 

“Are you real? Did you actually bring these for me? Our date isn’t until much later. You couldn’t wait?” Louis says looking at the flowers with such delight. Sniffing each one like he’s never been so charmed. 

“Yes, I had to bring these for you as soon as I could. I couldn’t wait until later. And look I brought you pastries too. Didn’t know what you like so I bought some of everything, figured your flatmates might like some too. Besides I wondered if you might come to watch me today. Promise I’ll score a goal for you.

A flattered Louis gives Christopher’s lips a quick peck before he turns to find something for putting the flowers in. It’s then that the impact of nude Louis hits Christopher. It was so quick that Louis ran to him, he’d hardly had a split second to take it in, but as Louis turns, walks a few feet away, looks for a vase, all of his beauty bared confronts Christopher. The other lads study the changes in Christopher’s expression. 

His eyes go dark. His mouth falls open. A hand touches himself to adjust because without question he must have hardon. 

Oblivious as Louis can be about his nudity, he doesn’t catch any of this as he chatters happily as going about tending the flowers. “I’d love to but I can’t. Got two language labs to do. Promised to meet my mum for a few hours. She probably wants to know all about you since she met you and knows we have a date tonight.”

Christopher shakes off his desire and tries to form a rational thought. “Right. Okay. Well how about this. Why don’t you bring your mum to the pitch. You can talk with her there and she can chat with me again. I’ll do my best to make a good impression.”

Louis likes this idea. He finishes caring for the flowers, returns to his admirer, they become conjoined bodies while standing this time as they kiss again. This kiss is less intense than the first, more than the last brief one. Christopher manages to keep his hands from being too free roaming in front of the lads who watch knowing the restraint of their watchfullness is killing him. How can one have Louis, naked, melting ito them and not want to put him down and ravish him then and there? It a mystery but he does. Once they part Louis assures Christopher while leading him to the door that he will try to come by the pitch with Jay. Christopher looks to be trying to avoid loosing his sight on Louis’ eyes even though he must be aware that Louis has a slight erection which started while they kissed, must have been pressed into his thigh, and now wags lazily as Louis walks Christopher to the door. 

Once Louis closes the door behind Christopher he runs to the bathroom. Making a wee with an erection will take a while. Once the shower starts they assume he’s already moving on for the day. After he’s out of the bath he comes back to the kitchen and gets a cream filled thing. Like the bitch he’s has been lately he makes it a point to eat the cream off it, using his fingers more than necessary to swipe it out being deliberately sexual while he talks to them like nothing unusual transpired. Or that he’s being a little shit. 

Could it be worse? Apparently. 

Louis ramps it up. He launches into a subject unprompted. 

“So given that I don’t know things like cum is not milk, can one of you explain something to me? The other day after class I heard two people walking behind me talking about this date one had coming up. I tried to listen but I don’t understand what they were saying. It was something like ‘unloading the hose’ before they go out. What does that mean?” 

Zayn explains. He’s got some snipe to his tone as he smokes with an angry edge suggesting he is at a point of frustration that is a struggle to control. The others look worse off. Variations of moods. Moods shifting in waves. It’s enough to make the others want to smoke to distress too. 

When the explanation is done Louis says his thanks to Zayn and goes to dress, takes his messenger bag in hand, leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Bye.


	19. Ignored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam learns there is nothing worse than to try ignoring Louis.

Louis is home late afternoon where he encounters four lads who are for the first time not following him with their eyes as soon as he enters the flat and strips.

They’ve decided this in his absence. Sure they got off to a wrong start with Louis from day one but this week with Louis using them has been a hard place to be. They’ve decided if he is going to withhold, so will they. They key is to not look at him. Like the Medusa that turns one to stone with one look Louis only needs to be...

Ignored.

Ignored, Louis is ignored. When he sheds his clothes, Louis is ignored. When he comes from his room to do something to pass the time until he should “get ready for his date”, he is ignored. When he tries to put water on for tea he is ignored.

He catches on quick. 

It’s never been like this. 

So as they turn on a football game and continue to pretend that Louis is a ghost, he gets the idea to be more insistent about need for their attention. He time and time again gets in their view of the tv, even though when he does they just shift positions, talking among themselves and acting like he is invisible.

They are not completely childish. They answer Louis when he speaks to them. They simply don’t want to look at him for the reason that they know if they do they will want him. The want is what started all of this; it’s their blame this originated with their conscious, deliberate actions.

Time passes, Louis has gone into his room. He calls out. “Anyone know what I should wear for a date?”

“Whatever you want. We are not your mother.”

Liam said that. The other three look at him somewhat shocked by his bold smack down. Liam defends himself to them. “What? Louis did say the very same thing to us, ‘we are not his mothers’, remember? It goes both ways.”

From the room they hear next “Okay Liam is being a twat, so who other than Liam wants to come in here and help me with that unload the hose thing or whatever you call it” Louis calls out with a hopefulness to his voice.

Harry, Zayn, Naill and Liam glance at each other. Really? Does Louis not get it? They are done being used. Consequence theirs to own or not, d o n e.

“Now do you think I’m being unfair? Louis only wants us to do his every bidding like we are toys?” Liam asks in defense of his breaking point chidding remark.

That’s when they realize Louis has come back in the living room. He’s heard what Liam just said. Standing there with hands on hips Louis just glares when they finally dare to meet his eyes. An embarrassed blush passes over each of them because it’s four of them against him and he heard that explicitly.

A n d he didn’t s t a r t it. They did. Day one when he played hackysack.

“Oh, I get it. So you all are mad at me.”

Louis walks to stand in front of them again and this time they look. At all of him. How can they not? He’s so damned gorgeous, so meant for being given dick he’s not possible to resist. With his miffed expression he’s just all the more delicious to consider dicking because he has an edge of challenge that seems would make him all the more fun to fuck.

“Fine,” Louis says taking a few seconds to walk off only to return going to his knees at the feet of where Liam is sat. “I’ll do it for myself.”

Louis plops down a tube of lube beside Liam. He unzips Liam’s pants, pulls out Liam’s cock from the slit on the front of Liam’s boxers and begins to lick cock. Lick, fill his mouth with it, lick again until it becomes too big for him to take orally. It’s slow to stiffen because Liam is trying to resist this. Off to the side of Liam the other three just watch. Half aroused. Half silently cheering Liam to hold out from the temptation.

Once Louis is satisfied he has enough of Liam’s meat available for handling he gets himself sat straddling Liam positioned to face away. Like this he squirts lube to slick his arse and getting Liam’s cock in hand, Louis grinds against this massive cock as he presses it held against, between his cheeks. This has Liam fully hard in Louis’ hand. The erection is easier for Louis to keep his bum in contact with as he proceeds to slide his bum up and down its length while making no effort to slide Liam anywhere other than externally. Louis is content just stimulating his tiny, precious hole with skin to skin contact. 

It’s turning the others on to watch this frotting; Louis’ cock filling out fast, his body warming as he keeps giving himself a grind, fat long dick against fat, plump arse. Liam makes nosies like it feels so good that it hurts despite being outside the body he desires. He’s long since given up trying not to look at how good his much too large penis looks stroking aging Louis’ much to pleasing bubble butt.

Then, suddenly, a determined Louis comes. Squirting his jizz carelessly, he just rides his orgasm out though he’s not been touched at all by Liam other than his own making. Once Louis is finished he abandons Liam, leaving Liam’s lap, the urgent erection too and walks off. Straight or the bathroom and the shower. Nothing said, not even a thanks. Not even a fuck off, though for sure the later was implied.

Harry helps Liam with that problem Louis left him. 

***

The way Christopher is dressed when he knocks at their door suggest a casual elegance. He asks if Louis is ready as he steps in to a room of four oddly behaving lads. The mix is artificial politeness, subtle disregard, something like futility and a whole lot of frustration. 

He mentions where they are going for dinner. He mentions they are going to go to a club after and that Louis like the club he was at the other time, “perhaps you all should join us there,” this polite, nice, completely clueless idiot suggests like he thinks their mood is a sign they need to get out or something. Once Louis steps out of his room ready to go all of Christopher’s rational thoughts figuratively exit his physical presence. 

Louis looks really, really ravishing.


	20. Take the prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night has a twist.

After Louis left with Christopher the lads decide to go to a pub. It’s Saturday night. They have no reason not to. 

Of course... maybe they should have been honest about why the pub they selected. 

Across the street from the club Christopher was taking Louis to after dinner is their destination. They made sure they only accepted a spot at the front, one of the few window seats, with a view of street life and the club they believe Louis and Christopher are coming to. Louis’ flatmates are watching well before the line of potiential club patrons became backed up to have i.d’s checked to enter. 

Eventually, suggesting dinner was long and romantic, Louis’ roommates spy the two they are waiting to see. Mind you the four lads were not rudely holding coveted space on a peak hours at a popular spot; they allowed young ladies drawn to flirt to join them, bought them drinks, partied. All the while they watched.

Louis was theirs. They made a horrible mistake to betray his trust. Now they were going to take Louis back.

Honestly they couldn’t know what made the four of them notice the lovey date-couple approach a line waiting to enter the popular club. Surely the alcohol in the system of Harry, Niall, Zayn and Liam had them compromised; they watch.

Christopher carries a Louis piggy-back. Louis looks to be nuzzling into Christopher’s neck. Both are laughing. Happy. Doing like lovers do. Once they approach, enter, the roped off line to show ids for the club Louis slides off his date and the two followed the incrementally slow moving line of patrons. Minute by minute passes. They kiss in line several times. They hold hands the entire way. It would be cute if Louis were not meant to be theirs.  


The four pay their pub tab, enter the line well behind Louis and Christopher. At this point they know they are making a mistake. They should simply go home. 

The club is thick with people. Young people mostly. Mostly also young people giving signals of degrees of availability. Harry, Liam, Niall and Zayn give off a “go away” vibe to women who approach. Or other men. They’ve found a place on a raised area of the club idea to watch the crowd more than participate. It’s ideal for their needs because Louis and Christopher are in the center of the dance floor. Louis frequently has his arse rubbing into his date’s pelvis and it’s hard to watch. He and Christopher are having such fun, laughing, kissing, hands all over each other.

It’s when Louis is bum pressed into Christopher, Christopher’s arms wrapped around Louis that things get sweltering. Louis looks over his shoulder, Christopher kisses him. Christopher has one hand on the front of Louis’ pelvis like he’s pulling it back to press into him harder, his other hand has slid under and up Louis’ shirt. This should easily allow his hand to reach what looks like is where Louis breast is. Is Christopher squeezing a nipple? For certain he has Louis lost in this seductive dance. Himself as well. 

This is why perhaps Christopher didn’t see the three other young men approaching through the mass of other dancers. At first even Louis’ roommate’s didn’t recognize who the three are. Not until they made a huddle tightly positioned around the lovers do the lads watching the dancer floor activitystand up straight, alarmed. 

It’s the two joggers or the three assailants from the incident in the restroom of the Anthropology building. 

Likely drawn to Louis and Christopher by their obsession with Louis, heated with witness to Christopher’s public fondling, the three move in. Without provocation the one bloke in front of Louis makes a reach to take Louis’ neck in hand as his friends latch onto Christopher’s arms ripping him back away from Louis. It must be a shock to both Louis and Christopher because they were obliviously lost in each other. 

With Christopher stripped away Louis hasn’t even a second to realize he’s seized by the bloke who trapped him in the men’s room. The bloke manhandles Louis to him, assaulting Louis with a kiss, thrusting his tongue into Louis’ mouth as Christopher is held at any by the other two lads. 

Louis struggles to free himself. Christopher too. When Christopher does break free he jumps into extract Louis from the assailant. Within second of successfully doing this a fight breaks out. Zayn, Liam, Niall and Harry are moving through the dense crowd as best as they can to try to reach the scene. They are not successful before the lot of them, Christopher, Louis the other three, are gather by club security and shown to the door. Shown, as in thrown out the back door. By the time the four roommates make it to the direction the five were unceremoniously tossed through an exit, the security has blocked anyone else following this uprising as a policy to subdue more crowd upheaval. This leave the four of them having to work their way back through a dense Saturday night crowd to exit the front of the club. 

Once out of the club they run around the large buildings to the alley behind them. In the alley they find the fight has continued. Christopher is no match for three, not even if Louis was trying to help. Seems Louis was, seems the three assailants have by made their energy directed at one of them strong-arming Louis into submission while two are beating Christopher as much as they can. When the five arrive to the fight, Christopher is down, being repeatedly kicked by two. One assailant has Louis being held, choked like to try to keep him from giving Christopher help. Louis’ roommate’s hear the one restraining Louis talking over the noises of Christopher getting bludgeoned, Louis protesting. 

“Give up lover, this twink isn’t going home with you tonight, thank you for warming him up for us,” was all he was able to get out before Harry and Niall jerk his grip releasing Louis who falls to his hands and knees while Zayn and Liam engage the two who were beating Christopher. It’s a fight like a pack of wild dogs battling hyenas. Who is striking at who is hard to say. As it’s four on three and Christopher had apparently had more than a few successful punches before reinforcements arrived so Louis’ four roomies gain ground. Meanwhile not the ground Louis crawls over to Christopher as this fight goes on around them. Niall was about to get clocked in the nose when a slightly revived Christopher manages a modest atttempt to rejoin; Christopher uses his position of the ground to take the legs out from under the bloke before he successfully punches Niall. This becomes a turning point. In defeat the three assailants pull themselves together, bent over, hanging on each other, offering half heartedly a truce. 

The truce is laden with threat. “Looks like today the twink goes to you lads, just watch yourselves, prize yours or not, he can’t go everywhere with your protection.” 

The defeated trio slumber off. Niall gets Louis off the ground where he was. The other three gingerly assist Christopher up. It’s hard for the fit althelte to get his legs under him to work. While Louis wants to be at his side they insist, “Louis let us help him, we should see him to a doctor, you too.” 

Louis freaks. With Liam and Harry managing the stumbling, dazed Christopher, as they walk slowly through the alley, Zayn assists Niall to keep Louis gathered between them while Louis rambles. 

“No, no, no doctor! My mum will take me out of school if she hears about this! No, she will make me live at home, I can’t see a doctor, I’m fine, I’m fine, no doctor for me. Please, just take of Christopher, please!” 

This is how it become that two of them take Christopher to the emergency room. Two take Louis home. 

As they escort Christopher for medical care, his own nonsense blathering begins. Is he a little shockish truly? He makes the statements in repeated stanz. “He’s so in love, so in love. You know.” 

After Christopher said this five times Liam snaps. He’s still burning from what Louis did on him...to him...with him, earlier. His emotions are confused because of what just transpired, “Christopher, taken a serious beating or not, don’t need to hear that from you. We get it. Louis is in love with you, sooo in love. Great. Good for you. You take the prize. And while maybe you deserve it we don’t need to hear it.” 

Christopher sounds almost ready to pass out when he clarifies. “No, stupid wanker, not with me.”


	21. Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time the four long time friends get lost in selfish needs.

Harry and Liam wait for Christopher to be treated. Once he’s busy with that they call to find out how Louis is doing.

“Louis is in the tub now soaking. We asked him to soak clean some scrapes on his knees, hands. They must have pushed him down fairly hard in alley because he’s got small cuts on his hands and knees. His neck has some nasty bruising too but aside from that he’s fine, extremely worried about lover boy is all.”

“Well funny that. Christopher isn’t lover-boy by his own statement. He was saying on our way here how Louis is so in love, but it turns out that he wasn’t talking about himself.”

There’s silence on the other line. A solid minute of it. “Well that’s interesting, does Christopher say who Louis is in love with?”

“Didn’t say. He was none too talkative by the time we got him here. Maybe we’ll find out after he’s done.”

The plan is that. Wait for Christopher. See him home. Once he’s released Harry and Liam decide based on the care instructions to take him to theirs because the hospital staff assume they are friends and share instructions.

They get home to where Louis is sat wrapped in a blanket his legs folded into himself where he was sat between Zayn and Niall until the three lads enter the flat. Seeing Christopher, he throws off his blanket, runs to his battered date and begins gingerly kissing him having to be careful not to touch the many nasty bruises and scrapes.

Despite being groggy from some pain relief medication Christopher gets that hungry look Louis’ nudity causes. His hands go to Louis where they run over smooth, honey-toned skin while he accepts Louis’ carefully placed affections.

Louis walks backwards leading Christopher to his bedroom.

Once the door between the rooms is closed Zayn and Niall start the inquiry. “Well?”

“Christopher said nothing very helpful only that after they began spending time together Louis apparently said that he wanted to be honest with Christopher about how his heart is somewhere else. Christopher said for himself that he’s willing to accept being ‘not the one’ as long as Louis gives him the chance should things not work out.”

“So he’s waiting in the wings while Louis is in love with...who? Which one of us?” Niall says with a hopefulness they all realize they share.

“Christopher didn’t specify, only eluding to ‘a roommate’, so either he’s not going to break trust or he doesn’t know. He told us several times that we are all a bunch of idiots. Louis told him things we’ve done; how we lead him to believe ‘friends with benefits’ was normal. He also explained that when he first asked Louis about the thong that he never meant to offend Louis, he just wanted to be sure Louis is gay before he went chasing after a person who is not available. It seems Louis deliberately sought out his friendship despite that we threatened Christopher. Louis did this right after he became mad at us.”

Zayn lights up, asks “So. Now what?”

It’s quieter in the flat later when the four lads go to bed. Unlike most nights, no one is having a go with someone they share a bed with. Instead they are listening for sounds from Louis’ room and pondering. Am I the one? Is Louis in love with me? The hope of it has them uninterested in the routine of casual sex between them. If Christopher were not in there with Louis it would be nice to slip in and maybe try to discover. With with an outsider in their flat they just listen, is Louis doing something with his date? 

This is why when the ice machine sounds four lads all wake. It’s comedic how they all make a run for the kitchen as if they aren’t all in the same terrible state; a mix of self-loathing and hopefulness. Could they be the one? If not them then which among them? For two years they’ve been living their free-love and freer sex without jealousy or competition between them. Now? Louis has changed everything. 

Louis is filling a bag with ice. The faint light on in the kitchen allows a soft light to reveal his thin form such that all his curves seem more sensual. 

He turns, jumps with a startle at seeing them before his brain catches up to the cause of the second of fright. “What are you all doing? Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

“Um...” Niall sputters. 

Liam jumps in. His semi suggests he’s got it bad for want of Louis. “We heard you. Wondered if you need something.”

Louis looks at Liam’s slight erection. He sasses. “I admit, I could use a good dicking.”

It’s stunned silence as not a one of them knows if this is an invite. Louis stands there holding the bad of ice intended, most likely, for Christopher. Christopher... is Louis referring to wanting to fuck him, but Christopher is incapacitated. 

Zayn’s response is to light a cigarette. His dick stiffens ever so slight just looking at Louis thinking how it feels to be with him. Niall nervously bites his nails. Harry runs his hands through his long hair. Liam steps into Louis’ personal space. He takes the ice bag from Louis to toss it aside as he begins to nuzzle Louis in the sensitive area under his jaw. With Louis accepting Liam’s advance the other three move in. Niall goes to his knees at Louis’ feet. Harry takes place on knees too behind Louis where he plays with Louis’ bum fondling it, peppering cheeks with little kisses. Zayn takes the other side of Louis standing beside him much like Liam. Louis allows Liam to stroke skin and continue his nibbles on shoulder, fingers caressing neck like to try to soothe where bruises lie. Zayn meanwhile turns Louis’ face to his. He makes sure to take a long drag on his cigarette before putting his lips to Louis’ shotgunning smoke. 

Slowly, each hopeful-favorite engage themselves more doing the things they do wanting to direct attention to themselves. Liam with his caresses and nips sensitizes and marks skin. Niall settles into sucking cock, Harry intensifying his efforts to render Louis’ hole welcoming, Zayn making his smoke sharing act mix of that with kisses. 

What, or whoever the cause, Louis’ hesitation wanes, he moans ever so slight. This is all the four need. They take him to their favorite spot when it’s four on one, the floor near the couch. There they rotate, the four of them continuing to fawn over Louis. Stimulating him, teasing his senses, building his heat. 

He’s made to begin to writhe under their touches, moaning softly. They are making sure to look after his scraped knees and hands. There is a toxic edge to this forplay. Something is different among them. Like it’s a competition. Who can linger in a kiss the longest. Who can leave the most quick forming marks on his skin. Who is the sloppiest sounding when lapping at his hole. And of course who makes him arch the most when sucking his cock. 

In the past when they have done this as a team of four they’ve made it a Niall first. This is why it’s a surprise when Zayn goes in first. Literally, he takes Louis from the other three putting Louis in his lap. Louis allows Zayn to slip his dick into what must be a really tight arse as Louis does nothing to stop taking all of Zayn. Louis accepts, he shudders ever so slight, his face shows only the slightest of a winch and thus Zayn succeeds in burying his cock deep before anyone can question Zayn’s initiative. 

Given that Louis never protests this taking, the question becomes, is Zayn the one? Zayn hestitates not a split second, begins to thrusting up to stuff Louis with dick in a methodic fashion. He makes each one slow coming out, fast and hard going in deep where he pauses a second. The other lads don’t let Zayn have Louis to himself alone. Two are sucking nips, or neck. One works Louis’ cock in hand. Zayn has to use his hands to create Louis’ lift at the cadence he chooses because Louis is is somewhat docile, still quieter than normal, less his “sassy, powerbottom self” of the past. He close his eye and lays his head back resting into his dominating top. 

Zayn makes himself a mess with this in a very few matter of minutes. His moans are telling, before long he’s requesting permission to come inside Louis. 

“Louis baby, may I come in your sweet hole? Please...” Louis can’t make a protest if he was intending to because Zayn releases his seed while buried in Louis deep. His hold on Louis became a full-body wrap, made with arms having Louis held tight against him.

Once Zayn is done it’s Niall who clamors to pull Louis to him. Niall goes to lay on his back taking Louis to face him. He slips dick in with ease thanks to Zayn. He expresses his worry about Louis’ knees. Harry comes over Niall’s extended legs to assist keeping Louis stationed so no harm comes to them. This is how it happens... 

...it happens that Harry watches as Niall drives himself into Louis, and just because, because he can, Harry begins to bobbing the head of his cock at the hole Niall fills. He’s not sure when it comes over him, maybe just let a little of Niall’s inward thrust work his knob like some suction effect. Sure, it feels good, like each slide of Niall into Louis makes a sucking kiss effect on Harry’s slit. 

Meanwhile Niall is lost in his thoughts. Much like Zayn he wonders, “am I the one?” Afterall, it was Niall who Louis had originally chosen to take first. Indeed when Niall took Louis’ virgin hole Louis was not in protest. He liked it. He came alive. Now Niall feels Harry knocking at the door. Niall isn’t going to give Louis over to Harry. Not a chance. He needs Harry’s assist to keep leverage such that Louis does abrase his skinned, raw knees but he’s not giving up until he makes Louis explode in pleasure. 

So it goes. Niall fucking Louis who rides atop him, Harry bobs at heavens door. Liam has more ideas too. As Zayn takes Louis’ cock in mouth like he wants to be part of the achievement of making Louis come, Liam stands next to reclined-Niall, a reinforced-by-Harry-Louis, Zayn across from him while Liam turns Louis’ face to him to offer his cock. Louis accepts Liam's request. 

It’s a cough from Louis induced by Liam fucking his mouth that makes Louis pop off Niall. In that instant Harry slides in then restores Louis down on Niall so that they make Louis double stuffed with them. Harry’s being challenged by the tight fit that feels so right, though it should be so wrong. Instead to resisting he wonders, Louis acceptance of this? Does it suggests he is the one? 

Minutes into this with Zayn’s head bobbing on Louis’ cock, Louis resuming to willingly take Liam, Harry making the pace as his bigger dick drives Niall’s with it that Louis moans. Maybe that is why they don’t notice that a battered and groggy Christopher, comes out from Louis room. It’s much too good the four of them sharing Louis so noone takes notice of him. Less intense tightness is needed for the two lads dueling within Louis to release; they do what they must. Harry and Niall both pull out, each to come shooting their load on Louis. Then three sets of hands guide Louis down face to the floor. Liam does a quick reposition to full stuff his entire length in Louis’ arse only to come the instant he is deeply buried like this while he too wonders if he is The One. 

Awareness of anything other than their crave for Louis is not a sense that enables the four lads to realize they are watched in these final seconds of team sex with Louis. Not until Liam pulls out do they slowly rally from what has been a list full drive to compete. It so overtook them that they experience a feeling of a giddy truce from pleasure Louis brings them. They delight in the sight of his trashed hole. Louis’ body tries to exude Liam and Zayn’s cum, only as there are two hands keeping cheeks parted to watch this do they realize a sound like throat clearing from slightly behind them. 

There stands Christopher. Unsure what to do with the embarrassment settling in upon them they look at Christopher with a blank stare, speechlessness. Awkward, uncomfortable shame. Meanwhile the subject of their admiration, Louis is shockingly quiet, subdued. His body is coated with perspiration and their slick. 

Battered and likely in pain this doesn’t stop that Christopher comes over to their circle, “Louis, come with me,” he says as he pulls Louis up. It’s as he takes Louis that they notice that in addition to the copious amount of jizz that coats Louis, the marks they’ve made on his skin too, there is also an odd thing, two actually. For the first time since they began using Louis, they didn’t bring Louis to orgasm. It’s not that which is the most unsettling though. Once Christopher has Louis in his arms to take him they see how Louis was at the end, perhaps crying. 

They have no idea who he is in love with. What they got from him now was the idea that they have only caused him pain. Maybe not the physical kind, but most certainly the emotional kind that comes when what is love in one is nothing more than a fling for another.


	22. Not The One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hard feelings and hard times follow as Louis leaves the four roommates to go live with another.

After Christopher took Louis from them the four went to their rooms. Two and two. In each room to either side of Louis ‘ bedroom the two pairs shared their thoughts. 

They feared they each are not the one. They regretted being they way they were just before. 

Whether it becomes that they want to listen for sounds from Louis’ room, or they want to stop talking with each other, they all settle int a silence. It’s a weird feeling of jealousy and competitiveness that is looming. Individulally, and unspoken of their resolution, they each decide to get some sleep and deal with the larger issue tomorrow. 

The morning waking time is a little early for a Sunday. There are sounds from Louis’ room that disrupt their sleep. They investigate. Expecting Louis door to be closed they are surprised that instead it’s wide open. Peering in they see Christopher standing at the bed, a box sitting on it, he’s putting Louis’ limited number of possessions into the box. Beside the box is Louis’ suitacese. The small case is open and it’s full, already packed. Also on the bed, neatly folded, is Harry’s thongs that Louis has absconded with. Their neat pile suggests they are meant to be left. 

Christopher looks up when he feels their presence. “Morning.” 

“What is going on?”

Christopher looks to be in pain.Is it the beating? Or... “Louis is moving out. He left first thing. Asked me to pack his things. He didn’t want to see you, any of you.”

“What?” They say in unison. “He left? Where, where did he go?”

“I can’t say.” Christopher says as he continues to put Louis things in the box. “He said not too. You see, he trusts me to not violate his...”

“Trusts, you don’t need to say it. We’ve violated his trust, his body, he’s mad. He has every right to be. But we need to ask forgiveness. We thought he said he wanted us, he said he could use a good dicking. Those were his exact words.”

“Would you like to know what he said to me when I asked him why he allowed you to do that?” Christopher says turning to chide them with a great deal of animosity to his voice. He’s stature would be intimating if he were not so badly marred from his alley fight the night before. “Louis said he thought if he was special to the one he loves, that one would claim him. He’s not clueless anymore about normal relationships. That is what he wants; a normal relationship, a boyfriend. He wants to be taken out, shown off, someone who is proud of him and wants him so bad they would never share him. He doesn’t want to be made a toy to be used and kept in hiding. He was crying when I took him to his bed, saying how could he ever tell his mum what he is to his roommates? He should be calling her to talk about how perfect his boyfriend is, but you, all of you, see him as a perfect fuck and nothing more. So he’s left.” 

Christopher gets alert tone on his phone. He checks it then completes his smack down. “If you’ll excuse me, my lift is here. I’d appreciate you restraining from calling Louis unless he chooses to call you first. Don’t recommend holding your breath or him to do that anytime soon though. He devastated.”

***

They didn’t think anything could ever come between the four of them. By the end of the day that Sunday the new norm was set. They were no longer talking to each other. They had divvied the flat into four partitions. Harry took the couch as his bed, the other three claimed the three rooms. 

Those who once shared Louis, each other before that, share only the kitchen and bathroom now and never at the same time. 

Going forward they refused to speak with each other. Their flat is now a changed place. 

By the time rent was due the next check from Jay came. This is the first indication that Louis has said nothing to her about his move. That should not have come as a surprise because he feared his mum would make him live at home.

This also clarifies that Louis, who they’ve seen in constant companionship with Christopher, is living with his boyfriend. To the victor go the spoils. Beside, unlike them Christopher was trustworthy with Louis’ innocence. And he confessed his love for Louis from the start, clearly. It likely helped that he looked like the Love Child of Zayn and Harry but really not like either. And the ongoing threat of the three thugs? Not a problem. Christopher had teammates who were the type of lads to not look down of sexual orientation. From Louis-sightings around campus it’s noticed that Louis has his own entourage. It’s clear the teammates like Louis a lot. They are frequently are seen carrying Louis piggy back, or sitting with him at lunch, or the library, always being affectionate like he was some kind of little brother. An on the days the team practice or have a meet Louis is always on the sidelines like an unofficial mascot. During warm ups he runs around or stretches with them like he’s one of them. 

It was an insane sort of self-harm that the four disconnected roommates, formerly best mates, made themselves suffer through going to watch these meets so they can admire Louis from afar. It’s a suffering they endure as it is the only way they can grapple with the ever plaguing question; who among them was The One?

It’s a Saturday shortly after noon when Harry strides into his favorite coffee shop to be confronted with seeing Louis and Jay sitting having tea and little cucumber sandwiches. Louis doesn’t see him at first so Harry does his best to slink around and try to go unnoticed.

Harry studies Louis without making it so to drawl attention. Louis looks amazing. How anyone in London can maintain a honey glow is beyond comprehension, but he does. He’s talking animatedly with his mum. She’s beaming with pride like something Louis is telling her is really exciting to hear. 

All of a sudden, perhaps because Harry’s watch was too intense and lingering, Jay looks over seeing him. Once their eyes meet she hand gestures to say “come here, quick” 

Harry slinks over wanting to die for his shame. He sits as Jay has kicked out a chair so he must. He embodies the posture of a dog beckoned to his master after the dog was discovered to have put poo in his master’s finest shoes. Harry looks down avoiding eye contact with Louis whose posture seems rigid, withdrawn. Harry’s emotions? Nervous. Shamed. Sweating.

Making matters worse, sat this close to Louis Harry gets a scent of him. Why does Louis have to smell that good? 

Harry chances a quick look at Louis when he knows Louis isn’t paying attention then drops his glance back down to his drink because shit... does Louis really have to look that good too...

He’s got on his typically tight jeans. These have holes artfully placed to expose skin that Harry’s lips have been all over before. Louis’ tee shirt is a sensationally dark shade of red that enhances his skin tone. The neck is loose so his collar bones are exposed, much of his script-like tattoo as well. He has the sleeves rolled up so that enhances his thin curvieness. His fringe is a spiky mess. His lips look half as red as last time Harry was one of four who touched them; that being when after Liam punished them while Louis sucked his cock. Now they are his pale pink lips, pale like the color of his tiny perfect hole which Harry wonders if it’s getting a little rub from perhaps his own new wardrobe of thongs. 

As if the gods hate him, Harry’s question is answered. Louis leans over away from Harry to receive a napkin that slides to the floor as Jay is saying something to Harry like Harry should know what she is talking about. Jay assumes, Harry being her son’s roommate, knows the context. With Louis reaching for his napkin this reach lifts his shirt a tiny bit. Enough to reveal skin above the waistline of his jeans, where...damn fucking no, but yes...a tiny strap in a thong panty peaks above the denim. Its pink. The same shade of pink Harry is fantasying about. So thee it is. Louis is still choosing thongs. He owns his own collection now. He made sure to leave Harry the ones he’d borrowed as a statement probably. If only Louis knew that after that Harry and others almost burned their building down one night when in their misery the decided to burn those thongs. That was their one act of truce and the convergence was meant as sysmbolic. 

Burn the things and maybe they would burn Louis out of their hearts.

It failed. They were nearly evicted. 

While Harry is dumbstruck by the glimpse of thong biting into the fullness that is Louis’ hips, one of Louis few body parts not tiny and thin, along with his plump arse and succulent thighs, Jay platters on about what has her so excited. Slowly Harry’s mind takes focus on what she is saying and it’s signifcance.

“...so I mentioned this to Louis already but he said you all are so busy. If you don’t mind me persisting but this lecture series is an important event, Louis’ language skills are so useful for me to pull this off, so since he will be pivotal in helping me, I was just wondering if there is any way that you could come? If not all of you at least one or two roommates? Just to show support?”

“I’m sorry, I am really tired, what are you talking about, come to what?” Harry says trying to catch up. 

Louis jumps in finally looking at Harry despite that he isn’t pleased to have to, “You remember me telling you about his big lecture series held each year by the Anthropology Department, the one with a number of guest lecturers invited, the one that my mum is the featured speaker for the final lecture this year. That’s what she’s talking about. She has guests coming from three regions representing three distinct language branches. She wants me to assist her since I’m native in all three tongues. It’s a pretty big deal Harry. I don’t think I’ve pushed you or the others to come because it’s actally a semi formal kind of thing...you don’t own a suit do you? So if you don’t, I’m sure you should stay home it’s not a jeans a tee shirt affair. There’s a reception after her talk and everything, i m p o r t a n t, intellectual people there.” 

Smack. While Jay doesn’t pick up on Louis’ implication this was Louis way of saying “tell Jay you can’t come.” Not important enough to be invited. Not smart enough either. 

The insult makes something burn in Harry’s chest. The way Louis words were saying something unkind while Louis’ eyes betrayed him. They held a stare at Harry’s mouth only to evade Harry’s notice of it at the instant Louis realized Harry caught on. It’s a tiny suggestion that while maybe Louis is terse with him, his eyes could not resist lingering once they looked upon him. Could Harry be The One. Is this terse treatment a defense mechanism? 

A sudden urge to see where this might go makes Harry takes a chance. “I got a suit. A nice one. I guess I just forgot about the lecture, but I’d love to come.” 

About two weeks later Harry looks at himself in the mirror after he finishes dressing. He inspects the details of the look. Damn, he looks good. The other lads are clueless about his invitation from Jay. Or that they were included in it. While the campus has posters everywhere for the lectures series that has been running all week the other three have not considered that this is a big deal. The crowning jewel of the lecturers is tonight’s capstone talk given by esteem visiting professor Jay Tomlinson. After her lecture and question session is a reception where attendees can mingle, maybe speak with her guests imported for her lecture as she has the three individuals traveling in from abroad to give her talk the experience first hand at how their native languages compare and contrast. It’s in this capacity that Louis would surely be an essential aid for Jay. 

Sure enough Harry arrives to the lecture hall where he has to work to close his mouth as Louis looks every bit as gorgeous as does Harry. 

Louis has got his hair done in a style Harry’s not seen before. His normal messy fringe is in a guiff allowing delicate features to be fully appreciated. His suit is a midnight blue fabric with some moderate sheen to the fabric like it’s an expensive silk of some kind. The cut is decidedly a mix of boyish and feminine. It fits Louis tightly, cut well to emphasize his small waist while flaring out at his hips. It’s a shorter length suit jackets than most typical men’s apparel; this is another facets to emphasize Louis’ curves. His bum is not covered so much by the length as most traditional tailored men’s jackets so the suit accentuates his round, full bum. The snug, tailored fit, the selected fabric allow anyone taking a look at his arse to see no panties lines; probably this can only be because Louis is wearing a thong. 

Louis doesn’t see Harry at first. He’s with the three guests Jay has got with her for her lecture. Each man appears to be of very different regions of the globe. Each man is relying on Louis to communicate among them on their behalf Harry discovers as he closes in on their position. Harry is about to chance a quick “hi” when he feels a hand on his shoulder as he passed among some attendees crowded not too far from Louis and the three guests as the call to take a seat has not been made. 

It’s Christopher. He took looks stunning in his designer suit. His hair is pulled back to be in a pony tail. Everything about him looks like he might be a professional model. For a slipt second Harry wishes he had thought to pull his hair back too because Christopher looks so good. 

“He’s working. Louis, he’s working for him mum. Those blokes are all from crazy places where they have very little contact with English speakers. Louis has been helping his mum ever since they started arriving. Constantly at her side. Doing translations between them since they don’t know each other’s language of any English.” 

Harry gets that Christopher is proud of Louis’ skill. He’s beeming with it. Harry tucks in beside Christopher, deciding to have a causal chat. 

“So when did they arrive?” 

“The man from Africa came in three days ago. The others two days ago. Jay has Louis being tour guide. Haven’t seen as much of him lately because he’s been staying at hers so to translate for them.” Christopher glances at Harry. Offers context. “She doesn’t know still. Jay. I mean she doesn’t know where he’s been living. So don’t do anything to mess it up.” 

“Promise I won’t. I would like to take back every mistake I’ve made. For sure won’t add to the list.” Harry and Christopher have brief moment of mutual respect before they both resume watching Louis as he masterfully keeps the conversation going between three people from very different lands. 

“He’s still not mine you know.” Christopher offers. “I mean he’s very affectionate with me, his heart is somewhere else. Still. He tries to hide his feelings but he’s not good at it. The first two weeks after he came home with me he’d read stupid romance novels all the time like he was trying to learn how normal love works. I told him to stop. I couldn’t bear to watch him crying over the stupid fiction.” 

Harry doesn’t know what to say. He looks at Christopher who won’t look at him because, probably, Christopher is being burned by unrequited love. Harry can see Christopher has tears in his eyes that he’s hoping to get away without Harry seeing by Christopher’s refusal to look Harry’s way. Instead Christopher is watching his beautiful boyfriend. He’s totally gone for Louis. Knowing he is only a place-keeper. Not The One. 


	23. Still The One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has to suffer through Jay’s lecture. It produces a surprising result.

Before Jays lecture begins there is enough time for more casual conversations. Ione such conversation begins between Harry and Christopher. 

Harry learns how The Hunters, the three thugs who’ve pursue Louis, have become The Hunted. Christopher’s football team routinely harasses The Hunted such that the three who once mistakenly tried to prey on Louis are in full retreat. They break, have sworn off harassing Louis, please, just let them be, Christopher tells Harry. 

Harry next learns how Louis has created these picture books as a gift for the three guests Jay has invited for this evening. It’s to use symbols, pictures and drawling to help them understand the language and the culture of this foreign place they are visiting.

Harry hopes to learn who of the three is the cultural representatives made the tattoos on Louis. He finds with this he has strayed into subject so personal that Christopher gets protective. Oh yes, this boyfriend has it bad for Louis. 

When the call for the presentation is announced Harry and Christopher sit together. Somehow a truce exists between them. It’s the first time since Louis moved out that Harry actually feels regret for letting his friendship with Zayn, Niall and Liam break because they were wrong-minded in their approach to this Otherworldly Pixie who came to them in trust. What if they had gone the route Christopher has?

After Jay’s lecture the public questions session begins. While Jay has a formidable comprehension of the three exotic gentlemen’s language, Louis is a star. He listens to every question directed to the guests and translates it for them. Sometimes he has to draw something on a pad he has for just such a purpose. Then he relates their answers, often times saying to someone a thing Harry has heard from him before, “the answer has no literal translation”. 

“It is what it is”. 

Next there is the reception where the public and honored guests have more informal opportunity to speak with each other. At this part of the evening Louis is very actively explaining the various foods and drinks available for the three guests. Even when speaking in an alien tongue Louis’ humorous side comes through across cultures. Harry observes this; these men, people out of time and culture known to them, are smiling and laughing at the little things Louis shares with them, often time because Louis is pantomiming explanations. Watching Louis the thing that becomes clear is how Louis makes them feel home. 

Harry heart aches to have a chance to approach Louis. Harry’s need is moderated by how well Christopher keeps himself at bay, let’s Louis work. Harry can see the writing on Christopher’s contenance, his vigilance in watching Louis. Love. Need. Desire. Support. Christopher stays in his lane despite an elemental urge for closeness to Louis that pulls on him. Harry knows; it pulls on him too.

The leadership Christopher demonstrates makes Harry remain with hanging out with Christopher, this ...adversary? Is he?

As that exact conundrum enters Harry’s mind Jay finally comes over to them. Jay looks extremely happy that her lecture was well received. After all, Jay is young to be a keynote speaker. She enjoys the freedom at this receptions to talk to other world-class cultural anthropologists in attendance because her son ihas been dutifully overseeing her culturally odd guests. When Jay comes to Harry and Christopher she hugs Christopher first, then shakes Harry’s hand. 

Okay, priority established. Christopher is “the Boyfriend”. Harry is “the roommate.”

“Having a good time? Not too bored by all that social science and anthropological stuff I hope.”

Christopher jumps in to quickly give a very nice boyfriendy-response. He is so perfect... “Oh that was fascinating! I never knew anything about places like New Guinea, much less the reality of African bush people or Australia. It was enlightening. Mostly though I must admit, I liked looking at the pictures where there were lots of people, you were wanting to look at the subject photographed, but I could not. Always somewhere in the background there’s this little white boy in many of your pictures. Not that anyone would notice except me maybe, but there was this Little Louis. Naked among the natives. One of them.”

Harry will not be outdone by this genuinely lovely comment. 

“What impressed me is during the questions session after the lecture there were people from all over the place, other scientist like yourself, and they were asking questions in English, but Louis picked up if they were say, as two were, either from Portugal or Japan and he tried to translate the guests answers not back to them in English, easy for him, but into their native tongue. He’s just got one term of learning those languages and yet he’s honoring them by giving them this Herculean effort. It’s crazy how he can do that, insanely bright.”

The two competitors/suitors win Jay’s admiration. Harry thinks he trumped Christopher with his praise of Louis. He feels no guilt, not for this at least. This moment he’s showing himself deserving. Maybe if he’d done this all along...

Jay coughs a little when she tries to reply like her throat is dry from so much talking throughout the evening. Christopher offers to get her a fresh class of water and as soon as he is a few feet away Jay tells Harry the oddest thing.

Off subject, “You know Christopher is still a surprise. Sure, I mean Louis is happy, but I was sure my son fell for someone on sight of dimples and the greenest of eyes on day one when the door opened.” 

An awkwardness comes over Harry. He has many questions he wants to ask. He decides to pose the most begnin one. “Was under the impression Christopher is perfect, isn’t he?” 

“Oh sure, he’s lovely. Very good boyfriend material. I just never see Louis look at him the way I thought Louis was star struck over his first sight of you, is all.” 

Christopher is back with water for Jay. She chats on with him mostly about what Louis’ schedule is for seeing thruough assisting her with her guests. They leave in another two days so it seems during their stay Louis is also residing at her home. Obvious to Harry now, Jay has no idea she’s paying for a room that Louis abandoned. When she drifts away to join her three guests it gives Louis his first break of the evening. He bee-lines to Christopher. 

Harry stuffs some misery over the smile Louis has for Christopher as the suitor takes Louis’ hands, pulling Louis into him, a kiss between them becomes much more than simple or fleet. Worse yet is when they cease Louis looks at Harry with disregard and and a stern tone as he says only “Harry”. 

“Louis.” Harry returns with all the dignity he can muster. Harry can’t reconcile the things Christopher has said, what Jay just said. That was not happiness in Louis’ voice to see him. And now Christopher is keeping Louis in arms, showering him with praise for his actions at this event meanwhile putting little kisses here and there on his pretty boyfriend. 

“I’ll have you back at mine in just a couple days, according to your mum.” Christopher is saying. “Harry has been good to not let it slip the new living arrangement.” He adds to complement Harry. 

Louis sets his eyes on Harry though he’s speaking to Christopher. His tone is sharp. “Harry doesn’t really care about anything but what his needs are. So the money is all that really matters, isn’t Harry?” 

Harry’s face flushes red. He’s about to defend himself when Jay’s student assistent comes by pulling Louis away. Some lecture guests are trying to talk to the three men and it’s beyond Jay’s ability to translate. 

Christopher decides it. Is time to leave. So does Harry. Two hours later Harry gets home after having several pints with Christopher and what became a party of several other friends on Christopjer’s team. That decision was more torture; everybody who has met Louis through Christopher loves Louis. Much of the talk was about Louis. How lucky Christopher is to have him, and so, yes, Harry is miserable. 

He undresses while considering what he’s decided this night, maybe it’s time to mend fences with his flatmates. It’s extremely late. That are asleep. He decides to wait till morning. 

Sleeping in his space, the couch his domain, Harry hears a click sound. Then a door squeak and close. A barely visible form stands there. Mirage? 

Harry plays soundly sleeping because he knows that when Louis left all that time ago he took with him two things from this flat; his key and their hearts. He’s standing here now in the middle of the night, pitch dark. 

Coming to the couch once he’s waited for his eyes to adjust to the dark Louis kneels at Harry’s side. It might benhes trying to see who is sleeping here. Signifying this is true Louis’ fingers feel over Harry’s lips. The touch must confirm what they like because the next thing Harry knows he has the sensation of Louis’ lips meeting his. 

Much too easily this makes Harry moan. Louis’ hands go into Harry’s hair, his tongue makes Harry’s lips part. More easily still Harry’s hands make an assesment of Louis. His clothes are simple joggers. Louis moves with Harry’s explorative touch to slip on top of Harry, straddling him, his efforts in th kiss feels infused with passion. 

Not too much longer of this hands roaming, kiss escalating before Louis gets off Harry, strips, grapples with Harry’s clothes not because Harry is only in briefs. Peeling down them Harry’s dick slaps up against his tummy. This surprise has him much aroused. 

Dare he? “Louis, what are you doing here?” Harry whispers. 

“Seeing you tonight made me crazy, don’t you know. Did you have to come looking like that? Do you have to do this to me? Can’t you stay out of my sight?” 

“Your mum, your mum insisted so what am I to do.” 

“Shut up. I’m going to sit on your perfect face now. You eat me out then I’m going to ride your perfect cock until you dick all the cum out of me...twice, at least twice.” 

“Why me, aren’t you with Christopher? Won’t he be hurt if he finds out?” 

”Shut up Harry,” Louis says as Harry feels his voluptuous body come over him, thighs to bracket his face, “what do you know about hurt accept how to make it so sharp and endless. He thinks I’m at my mum’s, he won’t know unless you need to tell him. Besides, Christopher knows, he knows you’re Still The One.”


	24. The challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis positions himself in a confrontational approach.

Normally Harry would rather eat arse with the hole layed out before him as his hands push wide cheeks, easy to the plunder, but he has to admit that having Louis sit on his face is a new kink he’s going to want to more. It’s so hot. He’s between Louis’ thighs. Harry’s hands have a challenge to manage parting cheeks because of how narrow the space is on the couch with them sharing it like this. Besides Louis has a truly full, remarkable ass. 

And while it’s demoralizing in some way for a bottom to overpower the top, Harry loves the way Louis does this. Louis rocks his hips like Harry’s face is his bitch; Louis wants to torment Harry as much as he can. At times Louis works against Harry, making Harry’s tongue lose it’s well earned contact of tongue working to sensitize rim muscles allowing a tinge of penetration. At other times Louis works with Harry making a kind of rotating motion so the broad surface of Harry’s entire tongue used flat against his hole lavishes saliva over Louis’ hole and skin to either side, precisely where those tear-drop tracks of tattoos lie.

Adding to this Louis is sat facing Harry’s feet in his straddled position over Harry. In this orientation Louis, occasionally, makes a fleeting pass to have a little play with Harry’s cock. Maybe he pumps Harry’s dick in his delicate hand. Maybe he leans down and engulfs Harry’s cock in his mouth for a few seconds. When he does that it’s always far far too fleeting, Louis intentionally being a little prick, or so it must be because Louis gives a cock-muffled laugh every time Harry moans for more of this. The best part of these occasional passes at being given head is that the position allows Harry to fill his mouth with this prick’s prick and suck him simultaneously, sometimes slapping Louis’ arse as they each work the others cock.

Once Harry has made Louis to what Louis suddenly decides is sufficiently a mess, Louis moves to spin one-eighty while stil stayed straddling over Harry.

“Give me your hand,” this determined, dominant bottom demands.

“Which one?”

“Which ever one you want to finger fuck me with, I really don’t care.” 

Damn, a finger enters with ease. Surely some lube should be a little necessary yet Louis doesn’t seem to mind the burn. Instead he quickly makes a rocking motion with his hips once Harry’s finger is embedded. Also he simply demands more. 

”More. Fuller.” Louis says. Another hiss from him when Harry adds a second finger is the only suggestion that says some lube would really be nice. It doesn’t stop him from adding his own variations of his finger-fucking as Harry too tries to scissor and twist inside a tight, hot hole. 

”Such long fingers, so long, so good doing me with them. Wanna make me come on those fingers of yours, or as you all thought it was fun to play with my ignorance, m i l k m e, milk me like this, me on ythise fingers, me being some stupid little fool for you to play with and pass around, milk me Harry.” 

Harry feels two urges. One is to serve his master’s need. Feeling the bundle of nerves at his finger tips it’s so easy with just the slightest pressure meet the demand but there is another urge. For a split second Harry wants to hurt Louis. To slap him. But instead of slapping Louis he rips his two fingers out of Louis only to shove three of them together back in making Louis shriek until Louis is hit deep within by fingertips pressing to his sweetspot making his split second of pain blend into becoming unraveled with Harry’s fingers pressing right there, just so. 

Within a second of Louis screaming his delight this privacy of theirs is invaded. First to the side of the couch is Zayn, then Liam and Niall. It must be quite a surprise for them as a dim light goes on and there on the couch is Louis, a sheen of sweat covering his quaking body as he spatters Harry under him with jizz. His arse is red, it’s a sighted see; so full, so round, so well camouflaging Harry’s hand as Harry keeps fingers buried deep in the tight heat until he sees Louis give some gasps like he’s struggling for air.

Time to stop? Harry questions himself. Then hears the other three, they want to take a turn. What has brought Louis back? They can’t be sure but they are jockeying with each other, pushing, protesting each wanting a piece first. They comment how they see Louis’ hole so nicely prepped and waiting when Harry makes the simple move to pull Louis to his chest for a breather.it is pretty clear by their conversation that they all have the same ongoing need for things to stay as they were when life was perfect. Louis was theirs to share and plunder. 

Zayn was quick to get between the two pairs of legs, Harry’s, Louis positioned over him, his legs spread wider still so his bottom is pleasantly exposed, easily welcoming just as it is. 

Zayn sweeps hands over Louis’ sweaty bottom with his hands gripping plump flesh, pulling the cheeks wider, squeezing them, being soft in his praising coos of admiration. “So our Sweet Little Thing is back for more from his big daddies.” Liam and Niall are close by giving their dicks some stroking to be set to join. Easy are licking their lips and hungry, the scent of sex with Harry and Louis filling th air. 

Harry is sure Louis’ pleasure-wake from his orgasm has subsided but why does the lad laying on his chest still tremble ever so slight? 

“He should prove himself” it sounds like Louis whispers where his face is tucked into Harry’s neck, somewhat covered by Harry’s long hair. 

He should prove himself, Harry wonders which “he”. Zayn who is playing with Louis’ arse? Zayn, who should now prove he’s a good fuck? Harry can tell Zayn is lining up advantaged by Harry under Louis like to be a mattress for Louis giving Zayn a perfect ease to penetrate Louis when Louis begins to shake a tiny bit more, just before... 

He moves his mouth to bite Harry’s right pec...hard. Harry hesitates not because Louis has set his teeth too painfully into skin. He’s still keeps ahold of Harry’s breast in his teeth as Harry is sure Zayn is going to drive himself into Louis’ prone arse which is why Harry jerks an arm in response to the unrelenting pain promptly putting an elbow into the side of Louis’ face to force Louis to release. 

One unintended consequence produces another unintended consequence. Before Zayn can secure his entry Louis lifts himself upright. He grabs Harry’s cock under him in hand and drops himself down impaling himself by taking Harry’s entire length. 

There’s so much that happened in that spilt second the other lads are perhaps confused, but for sure competing to opportunity for having Louis next. Harry’s pec has broken skin. It’s surely likely Louis has something like a shiner where Harry struck him. He’s holding a hand over that side of his face as the other helps him stay upright as he begins to fuck himself on Harry’s cock mumbling. 

There are too many cross-conversations. 

Zayn is not going to be excluded but if he tries to close in on Louis push Louis down toward Harry so he can share this body with Harry, Louis casts his touch away. This gets Liam’s and Niall saying to Zayn “wait your turn mate” meanwhile Louis keeps saying something. 

Exactly what Louis is saying is much to hard to hear because he’s moaning and sort of gasping with the sightest of sounding in pain. It makes his words seem confusing. Does he say, what? 

Be a man? 

Breed me like a man? 

Take me like a man? 

It can’t be heard precisely because the other talking about who goes next, how it goes it if Zayn and Niall together? Liam last like always? How does Louis usually like it? 

Louis has Harry with a stirring in his core and still Harry hasn’t a clue what Louis is saying as he’s impaling himself in a punishing fashion having pushed off the advances of Zayn. 

The white out rush of release sears Harry’s senses so his clarity come slow when he gets the first cognitive sensation post orgasmic rush. It’s the slound of Louis being slipped down so they can go in turn next. Finally something Louis says as he’s given over to them. That and the spill of hot cum cooling on Harry’s skin where the spunk pooled. Something like Don’t .... 

....”Don’t!” Harry shouts as his brain begins to work. “Don’t, be doing that, wait!” 

Harry slips off the couch, pushes his way to be sitting where he can pull Louis up into him. He has a good look at the face of his lover. Yes, there is a massive bruise from the hit, and there’s something worse. There is a sadness in Louis’ eyes as he is seeking something of Harry. 

“You never wanted me to be yours did you.” Louis squeaks out. His trembles Harry felt when they layed chest to chest after Louis came on his fingers Harry can see have morphed into something like pants . “I’m what you think is made for sex and you’ve never minded sharing me, do you.” Louis begins to tear up. “I’m just a thing to you. These brothers of yours mean more to you than anything else, anyone... you don’t love me or you are not capable of it....” 

Harry’s heart sinks and the other three lads sit back, their arousal subdued. Here before them on the floor is something so sweet, so pure, so misunderstood. Louis’ understanding of the world is not so simplistic any longer. It’s taken heartbreak for him to catch on to the real world. 

Harry holds Louis tighter, taking him into his lap like to comfort a child. In his arms Louis shudders, tears stream down his face. When Harry puts his lips to Louis’ it’s a salty kiss between them. The kiss is essential, maybe it can convey more than words.


	25. Claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sex is mixed with some sorting out of sensitive emotions.

“You are wrong about only one thing Louis, as for me I am wrong about so very many. Do I love you? Yes. I do. How could any mortal not? Never did I know your feelings for me because you haven’t shown them, none of the four of us have ever seen a difference in how you treat us. From day one you’ve been the same with all of us. But you’re right to object to have the feeling of being used and played. I was wrong, we all were, we never had the right to violate you, your innocence, such as we’ve done.”

Niall, Zayn and Liam retreat a little knowing now the answer to the question that has put a wedge between them. They are not The One. Harry has Louis tucked into him. Louis’ rapid breathing starts to slow to normal ever so slight. He says nothing to reply to Harry’s confession. Harry rocks him, softly kisses his forehead, his unblemished cheek. Soon Louis raises his face so his lips are there. Softly, Harry places a kiss on them. 

This unleashes a renewed flux of pent up emotions. Louis cries, unavoidably, but he meets the soft kiss with one filled with passion. Seconds later they are matching each other’s need for more of this. Louis squirms in H’ lap. He makes himself like a cat prowling atop prey by pushing Harry back. No sooner does Harry lay back than Louis slips down, his face over Harry’s pelvis, sliding Harry’s cock into his mouth. Beginning to bob on Harry’s length little noises of moans and whines come in a mix from Louis like he wants to reinforce he is desperate to please Harry; it’s Harry who he truly desires. The other lads are just distractions and folly. 

It must be hard for the others, Harry thinks, as he feels his body respond. They are watching this, Harry getting the prize, Louis with his arse presented as he’s crouched over Harry. 

They manage despite their interest to stay detached, resigning it seems to having lost. Louis wants Harry. They all want Louis. It’s not to be perhaps. 

Once Harry has taken as much as he can he pulls Louis off before he comes. “Sweet Thing, my god you are so precious, so perfect. Can I please fill you now?” 

Louis makes The Smile. It hits Harry. It’s a smile he saw first when they met that day at the door when Louis and Jay came to interview. How has it not occurred to Harry that Louis has not made this exact smile like this for anyone else before? Not when he met Liam, not for Niall, no not for Zayn. It’s not the smile he gives Christopher. It’s Louis’ “in love” smile. And it’s only for Harry. 

Harry looks at his mates. They are sad but not petty about this loss. Maybe they realize this time they’ve been jealous of each other which has been going on far too long and become far too ridiculous. Sooner or later everyone wants to be someone’s one and only special. Liam, Zayn and Niall suggests this by leaving Harry and Louis to one bedroom all three banding together. 

Harry stands, gathers Louis up as well. Harry lightly tugs Louis to him and they take the room once Louis’. Once behind a closed door Harry walks Louis backwards to the bed. He guides Louis down, proceeds to climb over Louis in much the same kind of leopard-prowl that Louis did minutes ago while leaving tenders kisses over skin eliciting a renewed response from Louis. An erection forms quickly, Louis’ skin raises goosebumps. Minutes into kissing, sometimes soft, sometimes urgent, Louis takes Harry cock in hand and says “fill me again” with a sort of whiny, neediness to his soft plea. 

Harry is not sure if he can be enough just by himself to satiate his tiny, cock-loving prize. He’s felt himself double-stuffed in Louis’ hole. He’s seen Louis stretched so much to take all of Liam, can Harry do Louis right by himself? 

“Please,” Louis says, “fuck me like you love me, like me alone is enough.” 

Could a request be any more beautiful? Harry sets Louis’ legs slightly apart giving the insides of each leg some kisses before making it so he can be face to face with Louis between succulent, firm thighs. He tickles skin tracing one line of the teardrop tattoos with one hand as the other holds his dick, stoking himself, adding some lube. He sprinkles a few kisses over the skin of Louis’ chest, rib cage and belly before he presses to the entrance he has left ready, well prepped by his fingers. . 

Louis puts his hands on Harry’s cock, nods a rapid yes, “please” he says again, “your cock is so perfect for me, please fill me.” 

Harry wants to be slow about this. No pressure from some other flatmate to make a challenge or press him on, in fact Harry can hear the others through the walls. They sound properly restored as best mates, some serious dicking taking place. Taking relief in their restored relationship now that Louis has chosen him, Harry doesn’t take his eyes off Louis as he lets Louis have only his knob pushed in. Louis takes hold of the excess length yet unburied. Harry has to tell him to behave, the sensation of Louis’ hand on his cock spikes Harry’s urgency. 

“Now Sweet Little Thing, be patient. You said fuck you like I love you. So many ways to do that but I want to be slow so you know I would be happy stay in you, for eternity to make you feel good.” 

Louis does The Smile again. The smile is sick; how has Harry never noticed, he asks himself again, it’s only this smile only for him? 

Releasing Harry’s dick, Louis finds other places for his hands. They flit over skin. They seem to favor lingering sometimes on Harry’s shoulders, sometimes Harry’s bum. Sometimes they brush over Harry’s lips. When they do Harry tries to kiss them, meanwhile he slowly makes his penetrations less and less shallow, working deeper and deeper into Louis.

It’s decidedly obvious Louis like this slow, deliberative fuck. He wiggles ever so slight with each drive to impale him deeper, he moans, murmurs a “yes” or some reference to a deity. 

Harry has him humming his pleasure when he decides he like to see deeper into Louis’ thoughts. “Louis, sweet, sweet thing. When did you know you wanted me, you knew you loved me?” 

Louis has a struggle to get his thoughts out. Between his moans he makes his best try to answer. Louis claims he fell in love at first sight. He mumbles something about Harry’s green eyes, eyes like no others Louis has ever seen. Harry’s mouth, it’s shape, his lips like red raspberries. His dimples. His gorgeous form. By the time Louis has shared a few such things Harry is no longer slowly filling Louis; he’s pounding him hard and fast. Louis has to throw his hands down to the bed and grab for sheets to hold himself. Moderate shifts of Louis’ hips with Harry’s rhythm has become much more dramatic back-arching to take the force at which Harry stuffs his hole plunging deep and hard. The heat within Louis is closely mateched by th heat that has spread over his body as Harry drives his cock rather relentlessly. 

“Come for my baby,” Harry says when he sees Louis is beading cum, “let go sweet thing.” Leaving his last trust to stay fixed deeply pressed into Louis this triggers Louis. He screams his pleasure as he spatters himself and Harry before a hand finds his cock to control it’s spray. 

The strong muscles of his rim clench in pulses on Harry’s cock causing Harry’s orgasm to come too as he stays buried in Louis but making a very attempts to have himself be made deeper. His arms give out from his exhaustive release. Collapsed on top of Louis Harry feels Louis bring arms around him. Lips meet lips again. A mess between their skin, a mess back-washing out when Harry is drained, neither makes a move to worry about the slick of their sex because the kiss the most essential thing. 

The kiss says what Louis echos with words between shifts in how they make their kiss, “You made me yearn for you so much,” 

“the moment I saw you,” 

“I looked into those eyes of yours,” 

”you smiled had that smile, the dimples,” 

”those lips so plump and red,” 

“your hand touched mine and I felt shivers go through my spine,” 

“you said ‘hello, and I’m Harry,’” 

“and it’s like that. You had my heart.” 

“I didn’t know how things go when boys do things with boys.” 

By this time the kissing is loosing ground to the talking. They stay together with jizz sealing their skin to skin. Louis still has his arms over Harry’ back as Harry keeps Louis pressed between him and the bed under them. 

“I wanted to do anything you wanted from me, to be liked by you. And all of you were so nice to me. I thought what we were doing was normal.” 

The way Louis sounded when he said the last bit shows he knows he’s been made a fool. Harry knows the only way to go forward is to own the mistake. Sure he could put shares of the blame on the other lads but Harry decides that he won’t. 

“Deceiving you was my ever meant to be deliberately unkind, it was just impossible to resist what is the most beautiful creature we’ve ever seen. I never meant it to hurt you. You took everything we proposed so well. The way you came from simply from being touched here,” Harry says using his fingers to run over Louis tattooed skin like he did the first time when this all started as he inquired about the scripted tattoo. “You accepted our more private touches, presented yourself, seemed to like it all as it got more and more out of control. And the sounds you made as Zayn buried his face into your sweet arse, sent us into this massively growing need for more of you. We should have never made the advances we made. How can I explain though, the way you made yourself a mess on your own fingers, plopped you perfect little hole down onto Niall, it all kept getting more and more out of control and wrong. Very wrong. A couple times we tried to set some things straight, but you are stubborn sometimes. Strong-willed. It doesn’t justify the deception so I don’t say that to be making an excuse.” 

There is a silence between them. Louis hands say he’s considering Harry’s confession, thinking it over while hands keep with touching Harry in soft caress. It seems Louis isn’t so offended. He’s sorting out what he wants to say. 

“My mum says I’m sassy, I’m stubborn. Too stubborn. Since I was small it’s been the same. So your right about that. But how was I to know what is normal when you all were so good to me, made me feel so amazing? If I hadn't left, would we all be doing these things together, were you going to let Zayn fuck me again just a little while ago, weren’t you? And I was asking you to claim me if you cared.” 

“I’m an idiot Louis. I’m not proud of the things I do always. All of us have been a mess since you left. Would you mind telling me how you worked out what is normal? Is it with the way Christopher treats you? Did he claim you properly? Are you his property. To say claim makes it sound like property, not what real love is.” 

Harry doesn’t want to hear the answer. Christopher treats Louis like he is the only thing that matters, that was obvious, even before they talked tonight. Harry knows from the look that comes over Christopher the lad would do anything for Louis. 

Louis is playing with Harry’s hair in one hand as he replies. “When I left here, went to his, I got some books from the library about love after a couple days of crying. Romance novels. Christopher didn’t approve of me reading them, told me they are stupid fantasies, trite, fictional representation of love that is not realistic in the slightest. It’s true. They describe the men as meaning ‘men among men’, the women as submissive with only breasts and beauty to represent value. Christopher told me to stop reading them, he wanted to show me what true love is if I would let him. I did agree to let him even though I told him I couldn’t feel they way he described he was feeling for me. He knew I didn’t though. He said I was already in love. In love with someone else. It was pretty easy to figure out then. Love at first sight.” 

Harry and Louis are silent for a few minutes as the confession sinks in. For Harry the experience is like a mix of a sucker punch to a gut feeling blending with thrill of being The One. Once the reality of hw much he has been an idiot subsides he asks the obvious question. “So does he know that you’re here?” 

“Christopher? No. He knows I’ve been staying at my mum’s. He won’t know about this, like I said, unless you tell him. I won’t lie to him, but he has no reason to ask.” 

“So what are you going to do?” 

“About what? About Christopher? That depends on you. If you don’t want me as a proper boyfriend I can go back to Christopher. Unfair or not I think in some way I have a love for him. I know it. Just like how I like Naill, Liam and Zayn more than just a little. No one makes me feel like you do.” 

“I meant that differently. The question. But do you need me to claim you, people are not property but I absolutely claim you as mine if you’ll still have me. Me being an undeserving, selfish prat. But what I meant is do you go to his from here or home, Jay’s.” 

Louis puts a hand with some difficulty between them like to cover Harry’s heart. “This is home. If you mean literally where do I go, I must be back home before my mum gets up.” 

They both look at the clock. It’s now 2AM. Harry made a mess of Louis. More notable he’s also made an impossibly obvious bruise on what is a perfect cheekbone. Be this time what was red has become more purple and blue. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, me too,” Harry says leading the move to leave the bed. “I want you to get some sleep and in a few hours I’ll take you back to Jay’s.” 

Stubborn Louis protests, “I don’t need to be escorted Harry. I’m grown up.” 

Harry gives Louis a quick kiss as he starts water for a shower. “It’s not a matter of whether you are grown up. I want to look after you. Time to begin to act like a proper boyfriend. Otherwise you’d be a fool to not go back to Christopher.” 

Another kiss from Harry and Louis forgets all other thoughts. 

... 

The early alarm wakes two groggy lads, who dress, leave the flat while it is still dark. When they walk up the steps to Jay’s home it’s so early and the house is dark. Sure. It’s before Jay should start her day. 

Their conversation is about the bruise. What is Louis going to say. He’s just suggesting he will claim to have gone for a morning run and fell when the front door opens. Jay’s stands there. She’s in her pajamas and her robe. Her face goes from stern to surprise. 

She seizes her son. One hand grabs his arm to pull him to her. Her other goes to his jaw to hold his face just so. “What the hell is this!” 

Louis sort of pushes off her hands. “Nothing, accident, out for a morning run and fell.” 

Jay glares at Harry. She snaps, pulling her son once more, this time with a hard jerk sufficient enough to tug him to come inside while taking a position to stop Harry from entering too. “Sure, you fell...into a fists. Harry’s fist I presume.” 

Harry is sure his face says “guilty as charged”. Jay’s glare is seething. He knows he’s flushed under its burn. 

“Let me explain.” Harry starts. He moves as if to enter where he is not invited and Jay puts an arm up to say “no”. It would be funny if this were not so serious. Jay is so petite and sweet. She’s hardly intimidating. 

Oh but she is not defenseless. Her son’s sass? That came right from the apple that fell off her family tree. “Explain what? I think I got it. You were just at the lecture where you had this pathetic look of forlornly love-loss as you forced yourself to endure hanging around with Christopher. So what happened when you tried to take Louis from him? Hum? Louis refuses you, you blew up.” 

Behind Jay Louis is trying to stop her rant. She snaps at him too enraged. “Stay out of this Louis.” Her anger directed at Harry she asks the right, or the wrong, question. “This is between me and Harry. Harry don’t lie. Who did this to my son?” 

Harry runs his hand through his hair. He looks down. “I did that. I hit him.”


	26. The Benefits of Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprising twist soon follows what is a not so good falling out between Harry and Jay after one stupid mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the chapter will take us forward to two years in the future.

Harry being The One hasn’t left Harry’s mates with any feelings of animosity. Wishful that it was them instead of Harry? Sure. Resenting Harry’s good fortune, no, not in the slightest so when Harry comes back to their flat, tells them what just happened, they are all very supportive. 

Like best mates they’ve been for years they assure Harry that he can figure out how to get Jay’s trust again, win Louis back.

This becomes the plan. Step one. Show Jay Harry is worthy of her son. Do the unexpected. “Confront Jay? How do you suggest I do that? She slammed the door in my face. On my way back where I tried to call Louis and she answered his phone. She said not to call him, not to come to have any contact with him or she’d press charges.” Harry says before adding, “I’ve got this ache in my chest now that’s like I’m hollow inside, I feel I’ll like I might puke...”

A vibration of his phone distracts Harry. He has a brief chat follows explains itself. “Hi Christopher...What? Jay asked you to come here to get Louis things... oh so you didn’t tell her that he’s already been staying at yours then...Yes, yes, he does actually have a bruise on his face from me, that’s true...it was an accident...well I think that is something you should ask Louis about...so if you’re going to take his things over his mum’s house then you can ask him yourself...I don’t know what to say...he was mad at me, he bit me, I accidentally clocked him with my elbow. I’d never hurt him. He just had me so mixed up. But you probably know something about that.”

Looking at them once Harry finishes with talking to Christopher all the blanks get filled in. “Christopher wants to know what happened. Jay called him to ask him to come by here and to bring from our flat all Louis’ things. She demanding he move out. She’s really mad, apparently, has taken Louis’ phone. It doesn’t sound like she knows he hasn’t been living here. And now Christopher knows Louis wasn’t at his mum’s last night either, that he was with us, me. This whole thing is becoming a bigger and bigger mess. With Louis in the middle of it. A mother and a boyfriend he’s lied to.”

“What do you wanna do?” Liam asks.

“Fix this.”

A couple hours later having ditched classes in remorse they are sat around in their flat in a quiet kind of shared misery. Maybe other best mates would feel some small sense of satisfaction that The One, being not them, is now denied the prize but not so for these lads. Niall, Liam and Zayn feel genuinely bad for Harry. 

But fix this...How? What kinda convoluted fabrication could convince Jay to accept something that has layers of deception. Which is worse; what Louis hasn’t told her or what he would have to if he decides to be honest? 

Harry misery is all they are thinking of when the front door opens.

Louis comes in out of breath like he’s been running.

He runs to directly Harry without a word. Harry who stands only to be knocked back to his arse on the couch as Louis leaps into him like some one part of a couple long kept separated. It has only been a few hours since Harry was at the lowest of low. Now his heart soars, brain confused but heart soaring.

With no explanation Louis is suffocating Harry with kisses, so much passion, such that Harry has to let Louis stay at that, questions from the other three abounding, but nothing is said from Louis until he takes what must be the right amount of time for his need to kiss Harry senseless.

Sitting back at last, leaving his hands on Harry’s face Louis decides to share with the others what transpired in the past few hours. 

“I’m going to love Christopher forever,” Louis begins. It’s seems a weird turn. Harry’s heart takes a jolt-like that fades into pain and fear and hoping Louis can explain that. “He shows up at my mum’s, my things all my things in arms.”

Louis’ fingers caress skin where they hold Harry’s face, like its Harry’s heart in Louis’ hands. “He takes one look at me and I see his hurt. I’m feeling like such a shit, a complete twat of epic proportions. I don’t know what to say. My mum is rambling on to him about you, angry, and totally unaware that I’ve lied to her, betrayed Christopher. He just looked me in the eyes, he shrugs and decides something. Doesn’t lash out at me, or tell my mum about me not even being in the flat, or anything like that.”

Louis has Harry holding his breath, Zayn, Liam and Niall on edge. 

“He just looks at my face, my eyes. I saw this sadness in his. The hurt I’ve caused hi. oozes off him. At that moment I kind hate myself for that knowing it’s cruel and heartless of me to not feel the same for him, me doing to him precisely what I accused you of, because the way I love him is just not like that love he wants it from me. He knows me being here last night isa sign. Bad for me or not, I only want you. Before I can think to say more than two words he cuts in. He tells my mum the bruise from you didn’t happen the way she thinks it did. She looks scketical of him. Christopher goes on to make up this total and complete lie. He says he knew me and you were meeting for a run this morning so he meant to intercept us because he’d been having a growing suspicion that maybe we had feelings for each other. He wanted to confront you. He tells my mum a fight broke out. That’s when you tried to punch him and hit me by mistake. He said it was an accident because I had gotten in the way, I was only trying to keep the two of you apart.

“Harry, he made all that rubbish up so I could be happy. He was telling me to say that was the truth because my mum looked unconvinced. As soon as I told her you meant to hit Christopher but got me by mistake she believed his story. She gave Christopher a short lecture about violence doesn’t settle anything. Lectured me for letting you get involved with me while I’m actively seeing another lad. Christopher set down my stuff and left. A few minutes later he sends me a text saying you better promise him to take good care of me or he will actually beat you into the ground.”

Harry’s hands have found home where the rest of Louis’ hips. His mind works to catch up to the unbelievable selflessness from Christopher. “I don’t understand how he could be so selfless. He loves you too, enough to know he doesn’t want to loose you. I don’t know how he could do that.”

Louis leans forward to kiss Harry making it soft but not too quick before he explains. “Christopher has always known I fell for you from the very first second I saw you. I’ve never lied to him about that.”

The three lads watch. Two other are undressing. Before Zayn, Liam and Niall can decide to gather their things and get to a few classes before the whole day is lost Harry has moved Louis to be on the couch by himself. Louis’ legs spread, cheeks parted, Harry is quick to start flicking his tongue over Louis’ tiny pink hole. The lads intending to depart have to wait a few minutes to watch, wanting to see at what point Louis will begin writhing, wanting more because Louis likes a good dicking more than any of them. 

*** 

In the two years Harry and Louis have been exclusively together their has been little discussion among them about the odd beginnings between them. There have been times when Zayn, Liam or Niall linger around like they are pining for some of Louis’ arse for old times sake. Lately though, there has been little of that. 

The likely reason is the new student who has come into their circle, a lad named Troye, a delicate looking, decidedly gay young man who not only seems to have captured the interests of three of Louis’ flatmates, but also was appearing to act to deflect Christopher’s long-harbored Louis-infatuation. 

Harry happens to join his boyfriend and this new lad of interest in the middle of what appears to be an very private conversation. As soon as Harry sits with them Troye stops talking. He looks down at his barely touched lunch. 

“Was this a private chat?” Harry’s says feeling the chill from Troye. 

Louis leans over to kiss Harry, smiling that way he does which says he thinks his boyfriend is lovely. “Well maybe it shouldn’t be.” 

Troye erupts with a nervousness. “No, Louis, you know...” 

Louis cuts him off. He pats Troye’s hand while explaining. “I know you don’t want to be embarrassed but it’s okay. It’s not anything to be embarrassed about. I told you before that I was pretty inexperienced, kind of clueless about being with a boy the first time too. I said Harry was my first boyfriend but that doesn’t really explain everything as it began. Maybe it would help you to know more about me and Harry because you’re stuck in this foursome controversy and don’t know what you want.” 

“What are we talking about? I’m confused.” Puzzled Harry asks. 

“Well see Harry, Troye has a problem. He’s got four lads courting him and no clue how to proceed because he is,” Louis pats Troye some more like to assure him it’s okay to let Harry in on the private discussion, “a virgin. So he’s afraid. Doesn’t know if he’s ready. We’ve been discussing their differences, because you know, I know each Liam, Zayn, Niall and Christopher in that way.” 

“Oh. Are you saying you’re worried about intimacy with them?” Harry asks. Prettty much Harry has been hoping some prize would come along to deflect the guilt he still feels to have won Louis. Particularly when it comes to Christopher. 

Troye blushes. “I’m planning of saving myself for The One. It’s gotten intense to be around them, all four of them, because I feel like I’m ready for doing more than just kissing but I’m, I-I’m not sure how I decide who it right for me. I like them all.” 

Louis looks to be trying not to laugh. Troye is shifting nervously. Bashful, shy, being outed as a virgin by Louis bing maybe too much over-share. 

Addressing Louis Harry asks, “Have you ever told him how things with us began?” 

Troye lights up, “Yes, Louis told me all about how he fell in love in the first second he saw you. Never a doubt describes every details of how you are perfect, didn’t have any confusion.” 

Troye’s acknowledgment of this warms Harry’s heart. Showing signs that he’s a little more comfortable Troye continues on. “For me it’s not like that. I mean I love something about all of them. Niall, Liam, Christopher and Zayn. They’ve all kss me many times, made me feel special and loved, but I can’t decide. Louis told me when he moved back here he was a kind of cultural oddity. Didn’t know how the normal things work. Finally figured out there is not one right or one wrong way when it comes to love. I also know that Christopher has had this ongoing crush over Louis. But I just don’t know. I want more, it I’m not able to decide with who. And I don’t want to have my first not be special. It is very important to me.”

Harry looks at Louis for a few seconds before he decides to offer Troye an idea Troye might like given how Troye has certified, for always, no matter what, Harry will be the only one for Louis. 

“Troye without giving your virginity to one, only to find he’s not the right one, would you like to maybe see a peak at why one of the four might be what you want, say by a show of style?” 

Louis’ eyes widen. He slaps Harry’s arm. 

Troye is confused. “What? I don’t understand. What do you mean?” 

”Wanna conduct interviews, watch the way they differ when they fuck? Fuck Louis, for observation purposes only, of course. Purely scientific observation of their individual styles of making love.”


	27. Friends with Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a prolonged period of Larry-monogamy Harry greenlights another flatmate orgy, for purely instructive purposes.

If Louis has a slight delight when Harry makes this proposal, Harry can’t be certain. Louis smiles at Harry like all that matters to him is Harry; it is that smile, the one that makes Harry warm and fuzzy inside. This smile for Harry is offered as they enter their flat where seven lads have converged. Louis, Harry, Louis, Niall, Zayn and Liam are joined there by Troye and Christopher. 

Louis followed the tradition of doing what he always does when he first gets home. He quickly strips naked. In two years Louis has still maintained a need for nudity oncehe is home. His flatmates, even those who don’t get to fuck him, are good with this. He is like a work of art afterall. Once inside the flat only Harry and Troye remain clothed. 

The four other lads who Louis means to bottom for begin with a little time kissing him politely. They pass Louis around inside the circle they’ve created for him where they stand. It’s cute to watch how nicely they pass him off. Each funds a place a way to covet him in their on unique way. This is supposed to be performance forThey want Louis to lead off with his selection, obviously. Louis whose body let on about his excitement as he soon as he became undressed. His erection is full with his anticipation.

Perhaps the two years of less variety in choosing Harry had been by Louis’ choice but for sure he’s not having any reservations about the show he’s putting on of the other lad’s talents for Troye’s bacehelor selection process. Who will Louis lead off with first? Christopher holds back ever to slight, not having a history of sharing Louis like the others, his misses out the best of chances as Niall immedaitely to knees to be taking Louis’ dick in his mouth after first making a few licks. 

Zayn, ever yet the most decidely eager at eating arse, gets behind Louis where he spreads Louis’ cheeks and makes himself amused with taking his time licking around and into Louis’ hole. Liam takes Louis’ face tenderly in his hands and takes pleasure in kissing Louis at length, the three flatmates effectively, knowingly, leaving Christopher totally shut out.

All of this display Harry explains its nuances to Troye. He makes comments to the effect of both what Louis likes and what the individual tops might be going for so Troye can assess who he might want if he can imagine he were in Louis’ place. It’s daunting for Troye, sure, but it is also an interesting narration. “Louis has a rim that so tight it’s unbelievable how anything can get through it but he’s always been particular to enjoying the way Zayn works him loose. And as you can hear from the sounds of them, it’s hard to say who loves the way Zayn eats arse more, Louis or Zayn...” .

Following some additional commentary by Harry for Troye to describe Niall’s particular method of the blow job is when the lads reposition to the floor. Zayn and Niall making a big trade. 

Zayn lies down flat on the floor, giuiding Louis to him, Louis on hands a knees straddling over Zayn in a sixty nine. Niall makes no hesitation from getting behind Louis’ ample bum stuffing two of his fingers into Louis’ bottom. Louis winces but gasps “yes”. Liam takes the initiative to get on his knees between Zayn’s legs this placement allowing him to offer Louis at face-height, his impressive largess. 

Louis clearly likes that his got Niall’s fingers up his arse, Zayn sucking his cock and he can toggle back and forth between giving Zayn head in this sixty-nine set up or stay with Liam fucking his mouth; Louis’ choice. Once again, Christoper is sort of the odd man out. In some ways it’s that he’s overwhelmed by the well practiced, almost orchestrated way the other three, so often sharing each other know what to do, that he just misses the cues to when and how to get in there.  


Christopher does however do some mild acts of contribution as Louis is stuffed by fingers working his hole, two eager cocks to give head. Christopher kneels along side Louis, sweepingly caresses over Louis’ backside with one hand while his other plays with Louis’ nipples. Louis always loves his nips being teased, so this is a good sign that Christopher’s brief stint as Louis’ only lover was time he studied the demands well. Perhaps Christopher is still a bit taken aback by how much Louis clearly loves cock, like a lot of it, but he tries to give Louis praise for this naughty sinfulness. “Louis you are surely the sexiest little cock-whore. Look at you how you aren’t even the tiniest bit afraid of so much dick,” Christopher says while caressing and kissing Louis’ back 

This is until Louis looses all patience with his four doting sexmates. 

Louis demands Niall “get to dicking” him. Niall obliges only to make a very brief number of thrusts before the sensation of having Louis, so long kept from him as Harry’s alone, so tight, hot, brings Niall to orgasm clearly far too soon from Niall’s scream of “N-n-nooo!” 

Being on edge too, Zayn gives over to Liam the ownership rights of Louis’ mouth after first pushing Liam back so he can extricate himself to reposition behind Louis and be the second to follow Niall and sink his cock in this hot, jizz filled bottom. 

Louis begins to lose his focus on his job at taking Liam’s big dick as his slutty words of appreciation for Zayn’s manner of fucking roll off his tongue. “Pound me hole harder, wanna feel Niall’s cum getting fucked out me hole, the slick dripping down my thighs so he has to lick ‘em clean...” That sets Liam off. Liam forces as much of his cock as he can stuff into Louis’ mouth to silence him.

Something always triggers Zayn when someone talks about eating out arse, or swallowing cum, like to Zayn it’s a major food group. His domain. He must not like the idea that Niall is offered to clean up after himself. Zayn becomes relentless, almost brutal in his next several thrusts into Louis. Not feeling like he’s getting it quite to impale just as he likes with Louis on hands and knees Zayn takes Louis by the hair and pulls Louis back and up, into his chest and away from Liam’s dick. 

Louis upright on his knees gets pounded in a new angle. Liam goes down to take control of Louis’ dick not letting Niall get to him first. It’s few minutes of this before Louis is coming. His clenching must have such force of Zayn’s cock because Zayn comes too. Zayn tries to stay in Louis through his entire dump but the angle has him slipping out spilling much of his seed on Louis’ bum, lower back. No sooner than Louis and Zayn begin to come down than Liam takes Louis to him to as he moves to sit on the couch. 

Niall assists to set Louis on Liam so Louis is face to face with Liam, Louis’ legs straddling Liam’s thighs. Harry is about to suggest to Troye that “here comes the big one” when instead Niall, aroused again, gets his dick stuffed into Louis first. He goes at dicking Louis several times before he pulls out of Louis, takes Liam’s cock positioning Liam so Liam can take several drives into Louis. Liam in turn after a few thrusts pulls out by basically lifting Louis from his cock. Niall puts himself back in. This alteration becomes a gracious trade back and forth bewtween them as Louis, looking a little more than slightly wrecked, gets plowed by the two tag-teaming him. 

Noises that come out of Louis are largely not words, he’s senselessly moaning his pleasure. Soon enough sounds from Liam take over the room. He’s just made his dick slip out when he splatters Louis’ with ropes of cum, shooting some so powerfully that white jizz even hits Louis’ chin and lips. Louis swipes off the drop with a lick his lips with his tongue and hums his delight at the taste of Liam, this sends Zayn into a second fury for another go

It’s Zayn who now takes a seat on the couch next to where Liam sits. He pulls Louis to him. Easily he puts his cock in and because he needs help to fully stuff Louis’ trashed hole he tells Niall. “Get in here,” 

Niall is all to happy to take his renewed erection in hand and make it so Louis is double-stuffed. Louis and Zayn kiss as Niall drives the show by choosing the cadence and the force of fucking Louis with Louis stuffed with Zayn. Niall forces an orgasm out of Zayn before he pulls out and places his cum in a spray over Louis’ bottom and backside. A blissout Louis peacefully lays against Zayn’s chest. 

It’s because how engaging it’s been for Harry to watch what he knows his friends have wished for, been denied Louis so long, that he’s possibly forgot to feed Troye’s need for understanding the nuances of the other lads. One person though, has not forgotten Troye. 

Harry stops looking at his lover, fucked out and beautifully wrecked. Blissed. Tired. And absolutely only explicable as Eros’ most precious creation. His arse, his body covered in a sheen of sweat and the other lads’ cum making the tatoos that mark his small frame all the more brilliant so it’s this that Harry in enchanted by. Meanwhile the one person in the room who pulled back from this scene, Christopher has taken to kissing Troye. After all it’s Troye that this exposé is about. While the other three candiates in waiting we’re enjoying the playground that is Louis’ body, Christopher remembered the motivation. 

As simple as that a competition is won. 

In a matter of seconds Christopher is dressed, cured of his love for Louis, leading Troye with him and letting the four flatmates keep their treasure. Louis was just never meant to be the one for him. 

Harry lets the three flatmates that were never The One have their well-earned cuddle time. Maybe they have been relegated to merely three spares, but Louis is always such a demanding, power bottom so Harry allows them this, their individual-post-orgasm-foggy tenderness. Once Harry is able to extract Louis from their nest, takes his lover to the bath, there he and Louis soak. Louis sort of sleeps on Harry’s chest. 

Sometime before the water cools he takes Louis wrapped in towels in his arms he leaves the bathroom where he finds he has three other flatmates who’ve just realized while they were paying homage to Louis’ arse the prize they were been completing for, Troye Sivan, has been taken by Christopher Veléz. 

Once again they are are left out, accept they do stil have each other, so not so bad a second prized to claim. 

Harry lays Louis down on their bed. He looks Louis over for lingering signs of the use. It’s likely going to be sometime before Louis’ is likely to want his cock. Louis does, however, always enjoy a nice, arse eating after he’s been left so raw. It’s soothing, besides Louis loves the feeling of Harry’s tongue regardless of where Harry licks. 

Licking in, feeling lucky like for a thousandth time that Louis is his, Harry lets Louis relax as Harry takes care of him. It’s almost like Louis’ hole likes being tickled that signals the rim Harry’s always going to take care of him, make that which was destroyed restore to its tiny, pink, puckered norm. Restore so that soon another cock can plunder it in an endless cycle. 

Louis is about to fall asleep feeling Harry’s loving care when he perks up just enough to make and observation. “Troye will like being with Christopher. He’s a one and only kind. They both are. Christopher will take good care of Troye.” 

Harry leaves his work to sooth coming to wrap Louis in a arms. Harry too was rethinking what was happening in their flat earlier. A flat forever changed when they answere an add “Seeking shared student housing for incoming male student returning from abroad. Rents commensurate with living quarters and suitable fit.” 

Responding to that add was opening a door to they could never imagine. Harry has learned do much about Louis in the two years that followed. Like, Harry knows how Louis always likes to bury his face in Harry’s long hair to linger in Harry’s scent after making love. He knows Louis has a kind heart. He makes a bond of friendship that is tight. Louis would rather die than see someone he cares for mistreated. 

Feeling bad for Liam, Niall and Zayn to again be passed over, this time by Troye for Christopher, he shares his thought of this with Louis because another thing Harry has learned is how Louis is always a good listener and easy to talk to. “Looks like Troye’s a problem is solved. Still feel bad for the other lads. Was hoping maybe one of them would make a nice match for Troye. Maybe seem less guilt-ridden that you left them for me.” 

Louis mumbles. “You should have no regrets. That was fun earlier, like old times. But I only need to be of service to you.” 

It’s a minute before Harry answers. “As long as you are sure I’m enough Louis, I’m never going to mind a sometimes share. You know, Freinds with Benefits. It’s kind of a kick to see you getting wrecked, loving being in the center of all the cock, any size, suffer any manner of ravaging.” 

“You’re The One, Harry. I love you. I’d always come Back to You.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been hard to commit to publish because I didn’t want to see this end. Kinda left it as an open door for the prospect of future fivesome recreational adventures as my thanks to what must be a diversity of readers; Lilos, Zouises, Nouises and, naturally the Larries. Thank you all, as always, for reading my typo-ridden stories. Thanks too for the kudos. Massive, massive thanks for the comments!
> 
> Feel free to privately dm me over at Tumblr where I am Palosquared. Check out my my new friction The River and look for the finish of Another One soon.
> 
> 141............373, 623/715, 995, 1174, 1416, 1703, 1877, 2111, 2356, 2520, 2725, 3052, 3228, 3596, 3691, 3739, 3947, 4242, 4452, 4631, 4817, 5076, 5387, 5585


End file.
